El recuerdo de tus errores
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Luego de 30 años, Henry, conmovido por la reciente muerte de su esposa y la tirante relación con su hijo, recuerda su gloriosa juventud antes de su matrimonio, trabajando en Joey Drew Studios. Acepta la invitación de su antiguo empleador por un fin de semana al viejo estudio y se llevará a su hijo para aliviar un poco la tensión entre ambos. Ninguno sospechará lo que sucedería ahí.
1. Chapter 1: Recuérdame

**El recuerdo de tus errores**

 _ **¡Hello! Aquí estoy yo, LycanrocMoon, experimentando un poco con nuevos géneros que no involucren acción o aventura (que es todo sobre lo que escribo) con este pequeño proyecto que decidí hacer. El terror nunca fue mi fuerte, así que, aunque narre detalles un tanto macabros y perturbadores, no soy capaz de provocar un verdadero miedo en mis lectores ni aunque lo intente mil veces, pero alguien por ahí me animó a probar y aquí estoy. En otras circunstancias, habría optado escribir sobre Five Nights at Freddy´s, mi saga de videojuegos de terror favorita, pero cuando lo intenté, el resultado fue caótico y terminé por quemar lo que había escrito, así que ahora vengo con Bendy and the Ink Machine o BATIM, a ver que sale.**_

 _ **Puntualizo que este juego, aunque no he llegado a probar nunca el videojuego, me fascina más que todo por sus personajes, y por su concepto de un mundo de dibujos animados vivientes, que en mi opinión me pareció bastante original. Como un creepypasta o algo así de Mickey Mouse. Y por supuesto, el personaje Bendy es uno de mis favoritos, y creo tener que añadir que me terminé enamorando por este juego, especialmente por la canción Welcome Home de BATIM, cuyo ritmo, animación y el significado de su letra me enloqueció hasta el punto que me dieron ganas de escribir sobre el juego, y aquí estoy. Les aconsejo a todo el que vaya a leer esto, que antes escuche la canción nombrada, como una especie de Opening. A mí, en lo personal, la considero una de las mejores, con una animación que supera inclusive a la del mismo juego.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que le guste a cualquier curioso que se pase por aquí.**_

 **Chapter 1: Recuérdame.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Ryan! ¡Baja en este instante! —Al oír la furiosa voz de su padre, el fastidiado joven no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, pausando el videojuego que jugaba en su consola, que dejó sobre su cama.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto a regañadientes, bajando las escaleras de su humilde casa para encarar a su disgustado padre en la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, papá? —Preguntó de mala gana, con un tono intencionalmente irritante.

—Eso deberías decírmelo tú, jovencito. Los profesores llamaron. No asististe a la escuela hoy. ¿Dónde estabas? —Le interrogó aquel hombre de más de cuarenta años, de cabello y ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su hijo. Vestía con su uniforme de obrero: camisa de tirantes, pantalones oscuros y desgastados y sus inseparables botas negras, sucias por todos los años que llevaban siendo usadas por él.

Henry Stein.

—Eso no te interesa. O al menos, no debería interesarte. —Replicó el adolescente de 16 años con indiferencia, e iba a volver a subir si su padre no le sujeta con brusquedad por el brazo. El joven apenas y se inmutó, mirando con desdén a su severo padre. —¿Vas a golpearme? Sabes que no te tengo miedo, y cualquier castigo que me des no me importa.

—Si tu madre te escuchara ahora… —Masculló el adulto, respirando profundamente para evitar matar a su hijo. —Sólo cálmate y hablemos. Sé que desde que ella murió nada ha sido lo mismo, y que estás pasando por una etapa difícil. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre y que siempre me encuentro ocupado, pero todavía me preocupo por ti, y estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme.

—Tu empatía y aprobación ya no significan nada para mí, papá. —Replicó el joven luego de unos segundos de silencio, apartando la mano de su padre de su brazo. —Castígame cuanto quieras, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión. No olvidaré lo que hiciste, y no puedes reparar el daño que provocaste. Llámame a la hora de cenar.

Henry bajó la mirada y se limitó a apretar la mandíbula cuando su hijo subió nuevamente las escaleras, de regreso a su habitación.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más incontrolable, y ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo tranquilo. No obedecía, no lo escuchaba, ni le importaba cuántas veces tratara de corregirlo y disciplinarlo. Él solo lo dejaba pasar, y después, seguía comportándose igual que siempre.

Desde que su esposa falleció, Ryan ya no era el mismo… por su culpa.

Por su culpa, su hijo había dejado de sonreír, y aunque trabajara toda su vida para asegurarse de que nunca le faltara nada… aunque hablara con él, y le dijera lo mucho que lo apreciaba, no iba a poder arreglar su relación.

Ya nada podía hacerlo.

Sin ya nada que hacer respecto a Ryan, Henry se dirigió a la cocina con la mirada gacha, intentando recordar el momento en el que todo se echó a perder… Cuando su familia dejó de ser feliz.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ryan cerró de un portazo su puerta, y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, con la cara oculta entre las manos, gruñendo con frustración. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Ya no soportaba seguir viviendo con su padre, y que él le recordara una y otra vez que su madre ya no estaba entre ellos, y que nunca volvería. Ya no soportaba todos estos dolorosos recuerdos en esta casa maldita, ya no soportaba seguir aquí.

"Huérfano…"

Esas palabras le hacían todavía hervir la sangre. Todos los chicos de su escuela ahora se referían a él de ese modo, por el simple hecho de que su madre era quien lo inscribió allí, y que siempre iba a recogerlo después de clases. Su padre jamás se había aparecido por allá, ni se esforzaba realmente por ser parte de su vida, sin importar cuánto quisiera fingirlo.

Sus compañeros ahora lo creían huérfano, y no soportaba escuchar esa palabra una vez más. Odiaba que lo trataran con lástima, su insoportable pena por la muerte de su madre, que le hacía sentirse cada vez más ahogado hasta que no podía aguantarlo más.

Todos los recuerdos que había en esta casa… en esta ciudad, en todos estaba ella…

Ella era el lazo que mantenía esta familia unida, y sin ella, él no era capaz de buscar el apoyo de su padre. Ahora, no iba a rebajarse hasta el nivel de aceptarlo como una figura paterna a la cual acudir. Él, con su personalidad fría e inexpresiva que siempre tuvo, excepto con su esposa, nunca se preocupó verdaderamente por su hijo, al menos, no exteriormente…

Otra vez recordó a su madre, y sintió ganas de dejar que toda la frustración y tristeza salieran de sus ojos como lágrimas, desahogarse de una buena vez, pero no quería lucir débil, aun estando solo en su cuarto.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que le hacían daño, olvidarse de todo, alejarse de todo lo que podría hacerlo recordar y lastimarlo.

Escapar.

Y eso era lo que tenía pensado, y ya estaba llevando a cabo su plan para dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar una buena vida en solitario, sin la vaga simpatía de su padre, sin sus compañeros ignorantes, sin sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Iba a llevar a cabo su propósito, de una forma u otra… para dejar de sufrir.

Por su cordura, debía hacerlo cuanto antes…

Y al menos, no estaría completamente solo.

Su móvil emitió una alegre melodía que le hizo sobresaltarse. Rápidamente, contestó para apagar el tono de llamada antes de que su padre pudiera escucharlo. Se llevó el teléfono al oído, y habló.

—¿Todo listo?

— _¡Por supuesto, Ryan! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?_

—He perdido la cuenta. ¿Nadie tiene alguna sospecha de nuestros planes?

— _Mis padres y mis hermanos viven más dentro de sí mismos que pendiente de una escoria como yo. Tú no te preocupes, fui muy cuidadoso. Mi colega tendrá listo su camión para el lunes en la madrugada, y nos largaremos de esta condenada ciudad de una vez por todas. Adiós, vidas de pobres niños llorones; hola, vida de guapos adolescentes aventureros viajando en un mundo desconocido. ¡Ya era hora!_

—Je, je… Sí, era hora. —Ryan sonrió, agachando la mirada para que su desordenados cabellos oscuros cubrieran sus ojos. —Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Mike.

— _¡Hey! No me agradezcas, que para eso están los amigos de verdad. No las basuras que hay en el instituto. Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, que todo saldrá bien. Sólo asegúrate de que tu padre no sepa absolutamente nada. Sabes lo asusto que puede ser para descifrar nuestras intenciones cuando tramamos cosas a escondidas. Sé cauto._

—Lo soy más que tú. —Respondió el joven, irguiendo la cabeza. —Pero tienes razón. Los profesores han llamado, así que él ya sabe que no he estado yendo a clases. Intentaré que no averigüe nada antes de la fecha. En tres días, tú y yo nos largaremos de aquí, y nada ni nadie va a evitarlo, ni el mismo demonio. ¿De acuerdo?

— _Como digas. Estoy contigo compañero, hasta el fin del mundo._

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de una noche agitada, el sábado por la mañana, Henry se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de un frío sol de invierno golpearon su rostro a través de la gran ventana junto a su cama, más vacía que nunca…

Suspiró con pesadez y algo de cansancio. No estaba todavía de humor para confrontar un nuevo día, y un nuevo problema que seguramente su hijo iba a provocar. Pero no podía evitar cuidar a ese cabeza hueca, por una simple razón…

Era el regalo más valioso que su esposa, la única mujer que realmente llegó a amar, le había dejado.

Instintivamente, miró la mesita tocador que su esposa tenía a un costado de la cama, donde se veía exhibida en un pequeño portarretratos una foto… de ella, junto a él, ambos cargando entre los dos en sus brazos a un tierno niño de cinco años, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cámara.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre. Desearía que esos días regresaran. Desearía que Ryan pudiera ser feliz. Desearía que su esposa nunca hubiera fallecido…

Pero sobre todo… desearía que Ryan no lo culpara a él por su muerte.

Recordándole el error que cometió aquella noche…

No quiso ni recordar ese incidente. Se golpeó suavemente la cara con ambas manos para despabilarse por completo, y se incorporó, sin una remota idea de cuántas otras memorias del pasado tendría que enfrentar ese día… empezando con esa.

Se levantó torpemente de su cama, golpeándose la cabeza con el mueble junto a la ventana. Soltó un quejido de dolor e irritación, pero antes de golpear al mismo mobiliario inanimado para desquitarse, vio caer del mismo una antigua foto sin color, que pertenecía a la anterioridad de su matrimonio…

Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, perplejo, hasta decidirse a levantarla del suelo y apreciarla más a fondo…

Él, junto a su antiguo jefe, en el viejo estudio en el que solía trabajar en su juventud… y en el fondo, un poster de…

—Bendy… —Murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras contemplaba fijamente aquel travieso diablito inexistente, un dibujo animado sin vida, pero que había marcado su mente durante todos esos años. Su creación. —Viejo amigo, es una lástima que nunca pudieras alegrar las vidas de los niños como alegraste la mía…

Con otro suspiro desanimado, se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo, resignándose a confrontar los inconvenientes de este nuevo día.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Era inútil llamar a su hijo para que desayunaran juntos, especialmente porque debía estar dormido todavía a estas horas, así que se limitó a calentar la pizza que compró la noche anterior y se sirvió la misma en la mesa de la cocina. Comiendo lentamente mientras revisaba con un lánguido interés la corresponsal sobre la mesa, dirigía de vez en cuando miradas hacia las escaleras, con la nula esperanza de que su hijo bajara por ellas para encontrarse con él…

Obviamente, no sucedería.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras daba otro bocado a una rebanada de pizza, y pasaba carta tras carta, factura tras factura, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante… hasta fijarse en un último sobre, con un matasellos que reconoció casi al instante…

Su corazón se paralizó completamente, dejó de comer, y sus ojos demostraron el asombro e incredulidad que lo poseían en ese momento al leer de quién se trataba…

Joey Drew Studios…

—Los fantasmas del pasado se obstinan en hacerme recordar, ¿eh? —Henry se recuperó de la impresión, esbozando una sonrisa algo amarga. —Bueno, viejo amigo, veamos qué es lo que deseas de mí después de tantos años… —Y sin más, abrió la carta, leyendo su contenido…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ryan se desperezaba cómodamente en la soledad de su alcoba, sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama y de arreglar su desordenada habitación. Bostezó sonoramente, ignorando sus enmarañados cabellos revueltos desarregladamente. Incorporándose de su cama, se decidió de salir a buscar su desayuno, aunque no estaba muy de humor para tratar a su progenitor a estas horas de la mañana…

Se limitó a suspirar al ver, desde la cima de las escaleras, al hombre en la mesa del desayuno, muy enfrascado en la lectura de un documento recién abierto. En la mesa se servía la pizza que había comprado la noche anterior, y supuso que ese sería su intento de desayuno.

Bufó con fastidio, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para tomar alguna porción de la pizza y volver a subir. Realmente no quería ni escuchar hablar a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Pero, para su lamentación interna, Henry se incorporó de golpe cuando lo notó llegar a la cocina.

—¡Ryan! ¡Tengo grandes noticias! —Anunció con una sonrisa completamente emocionada y algo nostálgica que intrigó ligeramente a su hijo. Desde que su madre había muerto, no lo había visto sonreír así.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó con cierta desgana. —¿No me obligarás a ir al área de construcción otra vez, verdad?

—¡No! Para nada. Hiciste mucho desastre esa vez. —Replicó él, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordarlo. —Mis compañeros querrán tu cabeza en bandeja si te asomas por ahí de nuevo.

—Se lo merecían. ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—¿Te gustaría pasar este fin de semanas en algún lugar emocionante?

—¿Es tu forma de engatusarme? No juegues conmigo, anciano.

—No, no. Ven aquí. —Le ordenó dulcemente Henry a su hijo, sujetándolo por la muñeca para impedirle regresar a su habitación. —Puede que no te obligue a venir a trabajar conmigo, pero sí te obligaré a pasar al menos un rato entre padre e hijo con tu viejo. Venga Ryan, nos divertiremos mucho. Y sabes que no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta.

Ryan suspiró con obligada resignación luego de clavar por unos segundos en su padre una mirada pétrea.

—No tengo otra salida, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Henry gorgoriteó por lo bajo al ver que había logrado convencerlo, aunque sea a regañadientes. —No te preocupes. Apuesto a que te encantarán estas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Como digas. —El joven giró los ojos con fastidio. —¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Recuerdas cuando trabajaba como animador en Joey Drew Studios?

—Sí, esa anticuada corporación que seguía trabajando en el diseño de dibujos muy antiguos para la época. Un montón de viejos que no se adaptaban a los cambios… Un momento, ¿no me digas que…?

—Así es, muchacho. —Los ojos oscuros de Henry centellearon con emoción. —El viejo Joey me ha invitado este fin de semana al antiguo estudio de filmación. ¿Y adivina quién vendrá conmigo?

—No, no. —Ryan retrocedió rápidamente, alterado. —No pasaré el fin de semana dentro de una prisión llena de máquinas de escribir y filmadoras fosilizadas, ni mucho menos con animadores y escritores de mediana edad como tú. ¿Qué tal si vas tú solo y me dejas en paz? Preferiría mil veces ir a algún museo que a ese maldito estudio.

—Esa boca. —Henry le dio una palmada en la nuca a su hijo con una expresión algo irritada, pero luego volvió a sonreír radiante. —¿Por qué no quisieras ir? Tú amabas mis trabajos en ese lugar. Amabas a Bendy.

—No menciones a ese dibujito de fantasía. Es solo un invento inmaduro tuyo que inculcaste en mi infancia. Ya no significa nada para mí. —Ryan se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado.

—Bien, niñito cascarrabias, como sabes, irás quieras o no. No te permitiré dejarte una noche solo en casa después de lo de la última vez.

Luego de respirar pesadamente, intentando ahogar su furia y frustración, el joven suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, pero me llevaré a Mike conmigo. Solo así me mantendré cuerdo en ese manicomio lleno de ancianos locos.

—Como quieras. Mientras más, mejor. —Henry sonrió, complacido ante la respuesta de su hijo, con la esperanza de que estas pequeñas vacaciones podrían aliviar un poco su tensa relación…

Con una sola esperanza de que todo pudiera caer en el olvido e iniciaran desde cero.

—¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?

—Ahora mismo. Sube a preparar sus cosas. Iremos en la camioneta, así que mejor prepárate para un viaje largo.

Antes de que Ryan pudiera soltar algún comentario sarcástico, o bufar en la cara de su padre, Henry lo abrazó de pronto, rodeándolo cariñosamente con sus fuertes brazos.

—Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo, hijo…

Al principio, Ryan apenas y pudo reaccionar por el asombro y la incredulidad. Suspiró de nuevo, sin moverse, reflexionando en lo mucho que esta invitación había conmovido a su padre. Al menos, ir con él a esta incursión disiparía cualquier sospecha de que iba a irse para no volver jamás luego del fin de semana.

—De acuerdo, ya suéltame anciano. —Protestó Ryan, forcejeando para liberarse del asfixiante abrazo. Su padre lo soltó, mirándolo con una sonrisa emocionada, cual niño de diez años que está a punto de ir a la feria.

El joven apretó la mandíbula para morderse la lengua, y se dirigió corriendo escaleras arriba para desaparecer en su habitación después de un portazo.

Una vez solo, se limitó a pasarse sus manos por la cara con molestia, imaginando lo insoportable que serían estos dos días…

—Por favor… Mike, ayúdame con esto… —Murmuró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Oh, qué tierno. Veo que realmente me aprecias. —Escuchó, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la ventana abierta, y un joven de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándolo con una sonrisa. —¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Mike! —Chilló Ryan, pero inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que su padre lo escuchara. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Deberías cerrar tu ventana con pestillo. Eso evitará que las sabandijas del exterior te devoren mientras duermes. —Replicó el chico, recorriendo la habitación de su amigo con una sonrisa. —Vaya que eres desordenado. Esto es un basurero comparado con mi habitación. Esto se ve muy cómodo... —Parloteó distraídamente, acostándose de espaldas en la cama de Ryan.

—Bien, Don Perfección, deja de jugar… y allanar casas ajenas. Llamarás mucho la atención.

—Sabes que soy… metódico. —Mike sonrió, cerrando los ojos. —En tu casa se puede sentir más calma y paz que en la mía… Amo este lugar.

—Sí, pero yo no. —Rezongó Ryan, sentándose al lado de su único amigo. —Y preferiría estar mil veces en cualquier otro sitio que en esta ciudad.

—También yo, y eso mismo es lo que haremos este lunes. Mejor prepárate, porque no será nada fácil. —Señaló Mike, guiñándole un ojo. —Por cierto, escuché que tenías problemas con tu padre. ¿Qué sucedió otra vez? ¿No descubrió nuestros planes, verdad?

—No, solo quiere que lo acompañe todo el maldito fin de semana al antiguo estudio de animación en el que trabajaba… No creo soportar 48 horas encerrado en ese lugar sin ti.

—¿Y quién podría? —Rió Mike, incorporándose. —¿Le pediste a tu padre dejarme acompañarte?

—Sí, realmente nunca le ha importado tu presencia.

—Como a todos, supongo. —Mike se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada. —Mis padres no impondrán ninguna objeción, y mis hermanos no están interesados en mis asuntos, así que no tendré problemas en ayudarte a cargar con el aburrimiento de esta pequeña vacación. ¿Crees soportar a un soso como yo durante dos días?

—Te soporto más a ti que a todas las personas de esta condenada ciudad. —Ironizó el chico de ojos oscuros, mirando como hipnotizado sus propias manos, que cerraba y abría nerviosamente. —Espero que todo este desastre termine pronto. Ni siquiera ha iniciado, y ya tengo ganas de matar a alguien para desahogarme.

—No te preocupes, compañero. —Mike le golpeó un hombro con más fuerza de la que pretendía, dejando a Ryan algo adolorido. —¡Yo me aseguraré de que no mates a nadie estos dos días!

Ryan sonrió, agradecido, y volvió a mirar sus manos…

Solo Dios sabría cómo iba a acabar este pequeño viaje familiar…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Ryan, ya está todo listo! —Gritó Henry desde el patio de su propia casa, mirando fijamente la ventana abierta del cuarto de su hijo, en el segundo piso.

—¡Ya voy! —Oyó la voz de él provenir de ahí, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y a su antiguo empleador lo emocionaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de ir acompañado por su hijo, y de contemplar de nuevo el lugar donde la conoció a ella…

Y, por supuesto, encontrarse de nuevo con su querida creación.

Sonrió con nostalgia, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tan adverso en sus recuerdos, que apenas notó cuando su hijo apareció en la puerta delantera de su casa, cerrándola a continuación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? —Le preguntó Henry a su hijo, sin dejar de demostrar su desbordante emoción.

—No es algo que te incumba. —Respondió él con molestia mientras cargaba en su hombro su mochila de la escuela, cargada con todo lo que necesitaba. Se notaba por su tono que no estaba muy feliz, se alegró evidentemente al divisar a su mejor amigo y compañero acercándose desde la desolada calle.

Henry lo miró con cierta indiferencia, pues era sólo un desconocido para él, pero si su hijo se sentía cómodo con la presencia de ese chico, supuso que él debía darle la oportunidad de venir también.

—Buenos días, señor Stein. —Le saludó Mike con una reluciente sonrisa de la más soberana emoción. —Hola, Ryan. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—En este momento, fatal. —Contestó el chico de ojos oscuros, inexpresivo y apesadumbrado. A Henry pareció sorprenderle que su hijo tratara con mayor respeto a ese chico que a todas las demás personas, incluyéndolo.

No quiso decir nada al respecto, y preparó su furgoneta para iniciar el viaje.

—Así que, ¿usted trabajaba en un estudio de animación de dibujos animados en blanco y negro? —Preguntó Mike con cierta curiosidad, inclinándose sobre la vieja camioneta gris que el hombre intentaba encender. Henry asintió, sin darle mucha importancia, pero eso no pareció molestar al joven. —¿Ese tipo de animación no era del siglo pasado, o algo?

—Joey amaba la animación primaria, en blanco y negro, y nunca quiso reemplazarla con las obras y diseños modernos. Todos los que trabajaban para él estaban de acuerdo con su perspectiva, incluyéndome. —Explicó él con indiferencia, cuando finalmente el automóvil arrancó con un ruido ahogado, expulsando del escape una humareda negra. —Todo listo, jóvenes. Suban y abróchense los cinturones.

Ryan se encogió de hombros y obedeció a su padre, sentándose junto a Mike en los asientos traseros del vehículo. Su padre lo condujo a través de la vacía carretera de su callado barrio, siguiendo por varias avenidas más transitadas, hasta pasar por el hormigueante centro de la ciudad, siempre repleto de miles de almas que corrían de un lado al otro, con cualquier persona o vehículo emitiendo un sonido, que sumado a todos los demás, provocaban un insoportable bullicio, que pareció irritar a Ryan, pero Mike se mantuvo ignorante y Henry tampoco parecía importarle mucho el ruido.

Luego de dejar atrás la relativamente pequeña ciudad en la que vivían, y avanzar por un interminable sendero urbano abandonado, algo nublado debido a encontrarse en pleno invierno, el resto del trayecto transcurrió en una imperturbable calma. Mike y Ryan ni siquiera conversaban, el primero viendo el sonido que pasaba por la ventana a su lado, mientras el segundo se colocaba unos audífonos para escuchar música hasta que finalmente llegaran a su dichoso destino. Henry seguía centrado en el camino, y en sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo lo que debió haber cambiado el estudio en todos estos años…

Sin embargo, también tenía un mal presentimiento, al ver que toda esta zona, antes llena de vida y bastante florida, estaba muerta y desolada, con las casas y tiendas abandonadas y polvorientas, ventanas rotas y puertas derribadas. No había tenido noticias sobre Joey Drew Studios desde hace años, y no sabía qué habían sido de sus andadas los últimos años. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que no estaba en el lugar correcto, y que se dirigía a una inminente catástrofe…

Poco conocía a Joey, tratándolo como una figura de autoridad completamente respetable, pero se le caracterizaba por ser serio y hasta algo antipático. Nunca había mostrado algún comportamiento excéntrico, pero no había llegado a ser una persona de completa confianza para él.

Pero le había servido fielmente durante años, con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, así que dudaba mucho que lo estuviese atrayendo hacia una trampa, ¿verdad? La letra de su carta era inconfundible. Se trataba de Joey Drew, el jefe del estudio, y lo había invitado a esa fábrica por todo el fin de semana para enseñarle algo importante…

¿Por qué ese alegato parecía tan poco creíble? ¿Por qué su instinto le decía que debía dar la vuelta ahora mismo, antes de que fuese tarde…?

Pero no lo hizo. La idea de volver a ver a Bendy le obligó a avanzar. Quería volver a sentir la alegría que le trajo su querida creación, quería volver a dibujar cortometrajes sobre él, quería volver a darle la vida que siempre desbordaba de felicidad y de una energía frenética, lindante con lo hiperactivo, pero también tímido y travieso.

Quería volver con Bendy.

Y, sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, la calle que daba directamente al estudio, se quedó helado con la primera ojeada que le echó al mismo…

Parecía más una mansión abandonada que un estudio de filmación. Casi ruinoso, con todas sus alas en pésimo estado y todo el patio principal completamente desolado. Toda la magia y alegría que podían olerse en el aire en el pasado había sido desintegrada, dejando ahora un aire deprimente y hasta tenebroso.

Los dos jóvenes detrás de él, al atisbar también su destino, se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos.

—¿Ese es el viejo estudio? ¡Está en mucho peor estado de lo que imaginé! —Exclamó Mike, mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

—¿Lo ves, papá? ¡Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo! Ese tal Joey te timó de la forma más patética existente, y tú de idiota caíste en su trampa. ¡Esto fue solo un engaño! ¡Un maldito engaño! No lo soporto. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que termine incendiando lo que queda de este lugar. —Vociferó Ryan, con intensidad de sentimiento en su voz, como si realmente se sintiera decepcionado de que todo esto no hubiera sido más que una rara artimaña.

Henry parecía alucinado, sin saber qué pensar. No había dejado de conducir en todo ese tiempo, así que estaban a pocos centenares de metros del desolado estudio. Quizás sus instintos tenían razón, y todo esto era una misteriosa añagaza, pero ¿con qué finalidad? Joey debía estar ahí, esperándolo, tal vez con alguna propuesta para él para reanimar el antiguo estudio, con la esperanza de que él pudiera ser la salvación para este olvidado lugar que alguna vez dio felicidad a miles de personas…

Se negaba a creer que todo esto no era más que una mentira. Quizás sea su determinación de volver a dibujar el show de Bendy, pero iba a averiguarlo de todas formas.

Tomando una resolución, siguió avanzando, con una expresión seria y decidida.

—¿Qué haces, anciano? ¿No piensas entrar ahí de todas formas, verdad?

—Sí.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ese lugar está abandonado! Lo único que podríamos encontrar son los cadáveres que quienes trabajaron allí. Todo esto no es más que una atroz pérdida de tiempo. Solo regresemos ya, y no me enfadaré contigo por obligarme a venir.

—Lo siento, hijito, pero tengo algo que buscar aquí... —Contestó Henry, obstinado en su creencia, mientras seguía conduciendo, sin la intención de regresar por donde vinieron aún.

Ryan seguía protestando, cada vez más violento e iracundo, mientras Mike parecía incómodo, también con deseos de regresar a la ciudad, pero a Henry no les importaba sus preferencias, pues él ya tenía la insistencia de averiguar lo que significaba todo esto…

Llegaron a las rejas abiertas del estudio, adentrando su vehículo dentro del mismo. Condujo lentamente a través de las frágiles estructuras de madera, tan antiguas que apenas y podían seguir en pie. Mike las miró algo temeroso.

—Eh, ¿señor Stein? —Llamó, pero Henry no le hizo caso, buscando algo…

—Papá… —Masculló Ryan con irritación, ya fuera de sus casillas y completamente rábico. —Será mejor que regreses ahora mismo o yo…

—Es ahí. —Le interrumpió Henry, con sus ojos fijos en una gran casota de madera, con un letrero en lo alto que ponía "Joey Drew Studios". —Ese es el estudio en donde creé a Bendy.

—Felicidades, señor. Ahora, ¡¿puedes olvidar a tu estúpido dibujo y sacarnos de aquí?! —Protestó Ryan, exasperado.

—Bajemos y veamos si hay alguien ahí. —Ordenó de pronto, deteniendo el vehículo, apagando el motor, y apeándose del mismo. —Las oficinas de Joey también están adentro. Veamos lo que esa carta que me envió significa.

—¡¿En serio, anciano?! ¡Te voy a…! —Ryan estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra su propio padre, si Mike no le tira el brazo, en un jalón prohibitivo. Ryan lo miró, completamente molesto, y hubiera descargado su ira contra su propio amigo, hasta notar la mirada seria del mismo, con una disimulada preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules.

—Escúchame, amigo. —Le susurró el joven, en un tono casi imperativo. —Necesitamos tener a tu padre contento para que no pase ni por un instante en su mente que nos largaremos en dos días. Hay que complacerlo en lo que pida y mantenerlo contento, y no sospechará nada. Intentemos no hacerlo sentir mal cuando descubra que todo esto no es más que una broma de muy destiempo, ¿okay?

—Okay… —Respondió el joven, colocándose la capucha de su buzo gris. —Solo acabamos con esto rápido…

Los dos siguieron al adulto al interior del tenebroso estudio de filmación, completamente desordenado y destruido, decadente debido al tiempo de abandono y descuido. Las cintas y máquinas de filmación estaban desperdigadas por doquier, algunas hechas pedazos e inservibles, al igual que varias sillas y otros tanto de aparatos que servían para el proceso de filmación. Henry no se fijó en ninguno de esos detalles, y subió un tramo de escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraría la oficina de Joey…

Sin embargo, en la antesala que conducía a la misma, que Joey solía usar de sala de estar, encontró, en una esquina, una curiosa máquina completamente nueva, en contraste con todo lo demás en el entorno. Tenía inscrito en letras negras "INK", dando a entender su funcionalidad: una de aquellas costosas máquinas de tinta que Joey tanto codiciaba comprar. Parecía compleja y anticuada, como si la hubieran construido hace un siglo, pero brillaba tanto, y se encontraba tan limpia, que parecía ser nueva.

Henry supuso que esto era lo que Joey con tanto anhelo deseada enseñarle, y por eso mandó su invitación por aquella epístola, pero todavía no entendía exactamente el por qué lo había llamado.

Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al despacho del dueño de todas estas instalaciones. Llamó dos veces a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta, e iba a entrar, si no descubre con cierto asombro que la entrada estaba cerrada con llave.

Frunció el ceño con expresión concentrada, sopesando toda la cuestión en su cabeza, intentando encontrarle algún sentido…

—¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecho al saber que todo esto no es más que una farsa? —Inquirió Ryan, sardónico e impaciente. Mike le dio un codazo para que callara, y esperada a que su padre admitiera lo obvio… o lo que parecía obvio.

—Esto debe ser lo que Joey quería mostrarme… —Dijo de pronto Henry, hablando más consigo mismo, que con los jóvenes a sus espaldas. Dio dos pasos hacia la máquina, examinándola. —Parece nueva, completamente nueva, pero ¿cómo es posible siendo un modelo tan antiguo…?

—Quizás fue reconstruida y modernizada. —Sugirió Mike, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba para examinarla. —No entiendo cómo funciona.

—Tampoco yo, y no parece funcionar. —Expuso Henry, accionando varios interruptores en un panel a un costado de la máquina, pero ninguno hacía efecto. —Quizás Joey deseaba que lo ayudara con esto, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—Podríamos abrirla, y averiguar cómo sirve. —Propuso Mike, recogiendo un destornillador del suelo, y buscando algún tornillo que aflojar por la máquina.

Henry pareció agradarle la iniciativa del amigo de su hijo para ayudarlo con esto, así que tomó una llave inglesa sobre una mesita, y también buscó qué abrir con esa herramienta.

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se decidió también en "ayudar" para alegrar a su mediocre e iluso padre. Buscó alguna otra herramienta para dar una mano, pero en vez de encontrarla, se percató de un detalle bastante importante.

—Qué torpes. Ni siquiera está conectada. —Bufó el joven, tomando el conector de la máquina para enchufarlo a la toma de corriente expuesta en la pared de madera, esperando que hubiera electricidad para ponerla a funcionar.

Y sí, sorpresivamente, las luces de la máquina se encendieron, y empezó a trabajar, usando su suministro de tinta para imprimir tiras de papel con múltiples dibujos de distintas caricaturas en segundos, todo automático. Henry y Mike tomaron los retratos, y se encantaron al ver lo bien que estaban hechos.

—¡Increíble! Ya veo por qué Joey estaba tan deseoso de hacerse con una de estas. ¡Esta máquina podría ser la salvación para todo el estudio! —Exclamó Henry, maravillado.

—Simples, pero su calidad es asombrosa, para estar hechos con tinta. —Expuso Mike, pasando hoja por hoja a diversos dibujos, de humanos o animales caricaturescos de blanco y negro impresos en las hojas de papel.

—Sí, sí. Muy bonito y todo eso, ¿pero ya podemos irnos? —Urgió Ryan con impaciencia, recostándose en la máquina de tinta.a

Pero, al hacerlo, accionó accidentalmente un botón rojo tintineante, cuya activación causó toda una pesadilla…

La máquina reaccionó violentamente al ser pulsado ese interruptor, agitándose alocadamente de un lado al otro. Los dibujos dejaron de salir de ella, mientras parecía cobrar vida a propia, moviéndose sin detenerse.

Henry jaló a su hijo lejos del traste enloquecido, para evitar que resultara lesionado, y Mike de igual manera se apartó, alterado

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con nerviosismo. —¡Ryan, presionaste algo! —Acusó a continuación.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Replicó el joven, asustado, pero su padre lo sujetó por la cabeza para que se agachara, evitando uno de los tornillos de la máquina, que salió disparado hacia el rostro del joven.

Uno por uno, todas las tuercas que forjaban la máquina en una sola pieza fueron expulsadas violentamente por doquier como balas, mientras el contenedor de tinta acoplada al aparato se hinchaba más y más como un globo, amenazando con explotar. Mike y Ryan se escondieron detrás de una mesa volcada, y Henry iba a unírseles si no vislumbra una especie de luz emerger de las brechas que iban abriéndose en el contenedor metálico de tinta…

—¡Papá! ¡Muévete! —Le gritó su hijo, al ver que su padre se había quedado estático en su lugar, mirando fijamente las que despedía la máquina.

Percatándose alarmados de que la misma iba a estallar, Ryan y Mike no pudieron soportarlo más. Salieron de su escondite, y corrieron hacia el adulto para empujarlo a un lugar seguro, justo cuando el contenedor no pudo aguantar más, y detonó con la fuerza de una bomba atómica…

Lo que sucedió después, pareció un acto de magia.

En lugar de salir tinta disparada violentamente por todo el lugar, y explotar la máquina entera en una bola de fuego infernal, el contenedor de tinta fue desintegrado por la luz que encerraba en su interior; una luz blanca y negra, que iba agrandándose más y más, abarcando la sala entera, extendiéndose hasta alumbrar toda la sala, todo el edificio, y todo el estudio…

Henry finalmente reaccionó, abrazando a ambos jóvenes y dándole la espalda a la poderosa luz, esperando protegerlos de lo que sea que saliera de ella…

Cegados, los tres humanos cerraron sus ojos deslumbrados, esperando que todo esto acabara lo más rápido posible, mientras la luz seguía condensándose, tomando forma, materializando algo más… una pesadilla viviente que nacería en ese mismo instante…

La luz se extinguió, como si nunca hubiera existido, aliviando a los presentes, todavía con sus vistas algo nubladas por el repentino resplandor. Parpadeando, contemplaron extrañados como todo parecía haberse aclarado un poco, en tonos blancos, grises y negros, y fue cuando observaron su entorno como realmente era cuando entraron en pánico.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?! —Gritó Ryan, completamente alarmado, al ver que todo a su alrededor, toda la sala entera, se había transformado en una habitación de madera caricaturesca, como la de los dibujos que había escupido la máquina anteriormente. Sin embargo, cuando Ryan volteó para ver a su padre y su mejor amigo, fue cuando realmente se quedó sin habla. —¡¿Qué demonios les sucedió a ustedes?!

Mike y Ryan se miraban estupefactos y horrorizados, sin creerse los nuevos aspectos que habían adquirido. Eran como los retratos que la máquina había dibujado, con cuerpos caricaturescos y dos puntos negros acerados a modo de ojos, con únicamente colores en tonos grises en el resto de sus cuerpos. Los dos chicos parecían aterrados, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Sin creer que aquella rara transformación fuera real. No podía ser real.

Henry, por su parte, también parecía asombrado e incrédulo, sin llegar a asimilar qué ocurrió con exactitud. La máquina… los había transformado en seres de tinta… o eso parecía.

Miró sus manos de caricatura, y se miró su uniforme de obrero, que nunca solía quitarse, tan sucio y rasgado como siempre. Miró a su hijo, más asustado de lo que le había visto nunca, gritando vulgaridades y maldiciones por toda esta locura. Mike parecía tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero también estaba trémulo de emoción interior.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo… o alguien más estaba también en la habitación. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Sentía una presencia, y era extrañamente familiar… Tragó saliva, y giró lentamente hacia la máquina de tinta. Al ver ese movimiento suyo, los dos jóvenes también miraron hacia los restos del artefacto que causó todo este desastre, y se quedaron, al igual que el adulto, sin aliento.

Un pequeño dibujito de tinta viviente se encontraba sentado cómicamente encima de la máquina destruida, moviendo sus graciosos pies con un calzado lustroso, tamborileando sus dedos enguantados contra el metal destrozado, y sacudiendo su redonda cabeza de un lado al otro al son de la música que oía en su cabeza. De vez en cuando, la pajarita alrededor de su cuello inexistente giraba, haciendo un ruido chistoso. Henry lo reconoció enseguida, pero no podía creerlo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No podía creer que fuera real. No podía creerlo…

No podía creer que esa cara realmente estaba frente a él… Sus cuernitos, sus ojos brillantes, y su enorme sonrisa, que abarcada casi toda su cara.

No podía creer que realmente… él estaba ahí.

—Bendy… —Susurró con un filo de voz, en un murmulló casi imperceptible.

—Oh Henry, es un gusto que sigas recordándome. —Habló el ser de tinta con una voz chillona, infantil y divertida. —Me alegra mucho que hagas regresado a casa, creador.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gustó cómo me quedó, y aunque es posible que muuuuuuy pocos se animen a leer esta larga parrafada, quise postearla de igual manera. El fic contará con cinco episodios, al igual que el juego original, pero, como mencioné, no los he jugado, no me basaré totalmente en ellos y añadiré una que otra cosa original.**_

 _ **Añado que al menos aquí, Henry fue el creador de Bendy, o del concepto original de su personaje. No estoy seguro si de esto en realidad es verdadero en el canon, pero era solo para aclararlo.**_

 _ **Y también puntualizo que aquí ninguno de los empleados de Joey Drew Studios fue convertido en alguna criatura de tinta, y que Bendy (por ahora) único en ese aspecto.**_

 _ **Sin más, invito a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí a comentar algún Review, se lo agradecería mucho, y esperen pronto una actualización mía. Pero, por ahora, me despido.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenido

**El recuerdo de tus errores**

 _ **Saludos de nuevo! Ya estoy de vuelta con la actualización de este loco invento mío, que me ha dado algunas satisfacciones. Espero seguir así de animado para los siguientes tres episodios, en donde empezará lo bueno. Y veo con no poca sorpresa de a alguno que otro lector se ha fijado en este fic, y realmente agradezco sus vistas, sin importar las pocas que sean. Al menos, me da gusto que mi trabajo no sea completamente ignorado XD**_

 _ **Pues no los entretengo más, y aquí los dejó con el capítulo 2 de este fic. Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 2: Bienvenido.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¿Bendy…? —Musitó Henry, todavía sin creer aquello que sus ojos de caricatura presenciaban frente a él. El dibujo animado viviente seguía con la misma sonrisa risueña, evidentemente divertidísimo, y con ganas de saltar de emoción.

Ryan y Mike seguían estupefactos, intercambiando de vez en cuando miradas mudas para volver a fijar sus ojos en el muñeco de tinta que estaba ante ellos.

Cuando Bendy finalmente pareció aburrirse del silencio, bajó de un salto de la destruida máquina de tinta, con su misma sonrisa enorme y perpetua.

—Vamos, vamos. No actúen así. Esa no es la forma a la que pensé que reaccionarían a su bienvenida.

—¿Bendy…? —Seguía sin creérselo el adulto, negando con la cabeza. —Creo que ya me he vuelto loco. Es solo una alucinación, ¿verdad? No puede ser real.

—Oh, te aseguro que soy muy real, amigo. Lo soy ahora, y siempre lo he sido. —Bendy caminó con pasos rítmicos y subiendo y bajando su cuerpo y balanceando la cabeza conforme a la música de la melodía que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Ryan y Mike se vieron tentados a gritar y huir ante la aproximación de tal criatura, pero Henry todavía no alcanzaba a reaccionar. Estaba demasiado conmovido. Bendy detuvo su alegre andar ante los pies de su creador, mirándolo a los ojos con su gran sonrisa.

—¿Y bien, Henry? ¿Nada que decirle a tu viejo compañero?

—Tú… tú… —Con un hilo de voz, Henry terminó por arrodillarse frente al pequeño ser de tinta, sujetándolo por los ojos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no imitar a un bebé llorón ahí mismo. —No eres un sueño… Finalmente estás aquí…

—Siempre he estado aquí, Henry. —Contestó el diablillo con una tierna sonrisa, señalando con un dedo el corazón del humano. —Y aquí. —Añadió, tocándole ahora la cabeza. —Soy parte de ti, y siempre lo he sido. He estado aguardando tu llegada desde hace años, hasta que finalmente decidiste volver a casa… Estoy feliz… de que hayas regresado.

—Siempre estás feliz. —Replicó Henry, secándose los ojos con el brazo antes de carraspear para recuperar la compostura. Se volvió hacia su hijo con una de sus sonrisas más radiantes. —Lo reconoces perfectamente, ¿verdad, hijo?

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes atinó a articular alguna palabra. Mike miró incrédulo a su mejor amigo, que negó con la cabeza muchas veces, queriendo defenderse y asegurar que no era parte de todo esto.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Bendy pegó un brinco de asombro y sonrió divertido. —¡Nuevos visitantes! ¿Qué es lo que desean en esta humilde dimensión?

Ryan y Mike volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, ambos mudos y anonadados, demasiado aturdidos como para hablar coherentemente. Ryan había asimilado la situación lo suficiente como para abrir los labios y modular una sílaba, cuando Mike reaccionó inesperadamente antes que él.

—¡Demonio de tinta! —Chilló, aterrado, recogiendo del suelo la llave inglesa que el padre de su mejor amigo había empleado anteriormente, para después aventársela a Bendy justo en la cara. —¡No te llevarás nuestras almas, aberración de pintura! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Desaparece! —Y siguió lanzando todo lo que tuviera a mano como lluvia sobre el pobre demonio con las manos escondiendo su rostro donde la herramienta lo había golpeado.

Henry se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el joven, sujetando sus dos manos antes de que siguiera arrojando cosas por doquier. Mike intentó zafarse para seguir atacando a Bendy, quien dándoles la espalda, parecía retorcerse del dolor. Ryan lo miraba fijamente, sin alarmarse por la súbita y violenta reacción de su compañero. Todavía estaba absorto en lo que todo aquello significaba, y apenas y llegaba a comprenderlo…

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Habían sido llevados a otra dimensión o algo? ¿Cómo era que el personaje inexistente que su padre había creado tomó vida? ¿Qué diablos tenía dentro esa maldita máquina de tinta?

Miró sus manos de caricatura, cerrándolas en puños, y cuando levantó la mirada, determinación brillaba vagamente en sus ojos icónicos. Con un paso rápido y firme, se encaminó hacia el personaje de tinta, quien parecía recuperarse del ataque de Mike.

Bendy, todavía de espaldas a sus invitados, bajó lentamente las manos para revelar su rostro, casi desfigurado. La herramienta lo había golpeado directamente en el ojo, del que ahora brotaba chorros de tinta a manera de sangre, escurriendo en toda su cara, excepto su sonrisa, ahora más maniática y perturbadora que nunca. Pero, al notar la cercanía del joven que acompañaba a su creador, rápidamente manipuló la tinta de su rostro por arte de magia, volviendo a formarla como su rostro original, segundos antes de sentir la mano de Ryan sobre su hombro.

—Escucha… eh… Bendy. —Dijo el adolescente, con cierto nerviosismo. Hizo una mueca al tocar la piel del diablillo de tinta. No se sentía bien al tacto, y aunque no parecía realmente hecho de tinta, al apartar su mano comprobó con vaga molestia que había sido manchada con el líquido negro. —¿Puedes decirnos qué ocurrió? ¿Sabes qué significa todo esto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Bendy volvió su rostro sonriente e intacto hacia él, con una voz casi irritada, que intentaba disimular. Sin embargo, ese tono llamó la atención de Henry, quien todavía trataba tranquilizar al alterado Mike. Luego de respirar profundamente para recuperar su alegría de siempre, Bendy prosiguió. —Síganme. Se los mostraré todo muy pronto, y lo entenderán. Estoy seguro de que te gustará, Henry.

Ryan le dio paso a Bendy cuando éste caminó en dirección a su padre. La criatura de tinta volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con la más radiante felicidad. Mike se quedó quieto al verlo acercarse, y rápidamente se apartó para reunirse con el inquieto Ryan, mientras Henry suspiraba con alivio al comprobar que su creación no había recibido ningún daño a plena vista.

—¿Estás… bien? —Preguntó, todavía emocionado, pero también incómodo. Siempre soñó que Bendy fuera real, pero nunca esperó que ese deseo se cumpliera. Ahora, no sabía exactamente cómo ver a su creación, y cómo reaccionar ante su presencia.

—Por supuesto. Estoy hecho de tinta resistente. —Aseguró con confianza, haciendo aparecer en su mano, de la nada, un bastón hecho de tinta con el que se golpeó el pecho. Henry pareció extrañarse, pues no entendió lo que Bendy quería decir con esa declaración. —Como sea, ¡es hora de tu bienvenida, viejo amigo! Estoy muy seguro de que te gustarán todos los cambios que he hecho en tu ausencia. ¡No puedo esperar para mostrártelo! —Bendy dio saltitos de alegría, cerrando los ojos con emoción. —Pero primero… creo que deberíamos animar un poco este lugar… —Al decir esto, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la máquina destrozada de tinta, riendo con malicia.

Dando saltitos y chocando sus talones en el aire en un tono rítmico, se situó ante los restos del destrozado artefacto, golpeando el suelo con su pie al son de la música que solo existía para él. Puso su mano sobre el metal devastado por la explosión al nacer él, y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, que nadie pudo notar debido al poderoso resplandor que la máquina de tinta emanó, a tal punto de igualar al anterior. Ryan y Mike corrieron detrás de Henry por instinto, mientras que éste se cubría con los ojos con un brazo, intentando vislumbrar bien la expresión que Bendy dirigía hacia él ahora que estaban completamente cegados. No pudo atisbar nada más que su sonrisa, pero un poco… diferente, acompañada por una risita maliciosa.

Cuando la luz se apagó por segunda vez, Bendy se apartó de la visión de sus tres invitados para mostrarles la máquina de tinta, completamente reparada y en perfectas condiciones, trabajando funcionalmente. Pero ahora, en vez de dibujar personajes de tinta en papel, expulsaba éste líquido a través de unas tuberías negruzcas que Bendy había hecho aparecer, manipulándolos extraordinariamente para alargarlos y hacerlos conducirse a través de la habitación, hasta salir de la misma y desplazarse por todo el edificio, y finalmente, por todas las instalaciones.

—Esto le dará un toque de vida a nuestro recorrido. —Explicó Bendy, dando un salto para aterrizar en el hombro de su creador, quien se tambaleó por un momento. Puede que Bendy no aparentara ser pesado, pero era como cargar diez litros de tinta de golpe sobre el hombro. Tardó un momento en adaptarse a la carga añadida, y miró a su creación con aire inquisitivo. —Ahora, Henry, te enseñaré todo lo que te has perdido en el tiempo que estuviste fuera. ¡Estos estudios no fueron los mismos sin ti! Pero al menos me aseguré de que todo estuviera en orden hasta que volvieras.

—Esto me da mala espina. —Le susurró Mike a Ryan, un poco apartados del muñeco de tinta y el creador del mismo. Mike fruncía el ceño, y miraba con desconfianza al demonio que parloteaba alegremente con su creador, con una sonrisa de la más genuina felicidad. —Esa cosa… acaba de salir de la nada, y nos trajo a este mundo de pesadilla como muñecos de caricaturas… Confiar en él no es nada sensato. ¿Cómo tu padre sí lo hace?

—Es su creación. Y además, siempre soñó que Bendy fuera completamente real. —Le cuchicheó Ryan de vuelta, mirando de soslayo al pequeño diablillo sentado en los hombros de su padre, señalando con su bastón el camino a seguir para guiarlos a través de los nuevos y mejorados estudios de animación Joey Drew. Henry por su parte, sonreía de oreja a oreja, cual niño de seis años al recibir finalmente el regalo que tanto había pedido. Ryan puso los ojos en blanco, y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Pero eso no es excusa para pensar que nosotros compartimos su felicidad. Todo esto es una locura, y no pienso quedarme aquí por mucho más tiempo.

—Yo todavía pienso que me quedé dormido… —Musitó Mike entre dientes, volviendo a mirar su cuerpo caricaturesco y suspirando. —Es demasiado… irreal.

—Lo sé… —Contestó Ryan, suspirando también, con sus ojos perdidos en el vacío. —Lo sé…

—¡Hey, chicos! —Escucharon al padre de Ryan llamarlos, y cuando voltearon hacia él, se sobresaltaron al notar que se marchaba casi corriendo de la habitación, guiado por un enérgico Bendy que se adentraba a gran velocidad entre los ahora laberínticos pasillos del estudio de filmación. —¡Muévanse o se quedarán atrás!

—Qué considerado de tu parte. —Murmuró su hijo, sarcástico e irritado. Con resignación, siguió a su padre por la puerta por la que habían entrado en esa habitación maldita. Mike se quedó atrás en su sitio, con la mirada gacha, sopesando lo terrible de la situación, y cómo podría empeorar si no andaba con el debido cuidado.

Levantó los ojos con seriedad, y cerciorando que nadie lo observara, se guardó la llave inglesa manchada de tinta que había aventado contra el rostro de Bendy, con la certeza de que la necesitarían por si el demonio intentaba pasarse de listo. Y luego, dirigiendo una mirada de desconfianza hacia el rincón donde la máquina de tinta que había iniciado todo esto trabajaba, salió de la sala, siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

Los pasillos del edificio también se habían vuelto caricaturescos e irreales, con tinta chorreando ligeramente de las tuberías que se alzaban ante ellos. Mientras seguían al sonriente Bendy hacia el exterior del edificio, Ryan intentaba desesperadamente limpiar su mano salpicada con la tinta del demonio, sin mucho éxito.

Henry no parecía preocupado, todavía muy alucinado como para asimilar todo esto de inmediato. A veces llegaba a dudar que todo esto fuera más que un sueño, y pensaba que seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Pero con solo observar nuevamente a su pequeña creación, sonriendo anchamente, sentía que esto no era una ilusión, que era completamente real.

Pero de vez en cuando, creía que quizás no era tan bueno como se escuchaba.

Ryan se fijó entonces en Mike, quien, por su parte, seguía fulminando con la mirada al dibujo viviente, preparado para lanzar la herramienta que escondía en sus pantalones en el instante que se abalanzara contra ellos para chupar sus almas. Pero tenía la impresión que no iba a ocurrir pronto. Su amigo hizo una mueca de simpatía, y algo nervioso. Mike era siempre calmado y apacible, casi imperturbable. Pero si había algo que lo pusiera de esa manera tan agresiva, era encontrarse con algo que no podía entender ni explicar. Y esto era una completa demencia sin ningún sentido, así que podía imaginarse el esfuerzo que hacía su amigo para no volverse loco ante todo esto que vivían por culpa de su padre…

Luego del decimonoveno intento, Ryan finalmente pudo arrancar todo rastro de tinta de su mano. Suspiró con alivio, y se percató de que, curiosamente, tanto él, como Mike y su padre eran de un material distinto a todo lo demás, que parecía estar hecho de tinta como Bendy. Grises y descoloridos, pero diferentes. El tacto con las paredes era real, como si realmente estuvieran hechas de madera, pero, por lo que veía, también estaban pintadas con aquel líquido oscuro. Quizás todo este mundo de tinta era solo una ilusión, y que en realidad, todo estaba igual que siempre, y ellos lo veían de otra forma. Quizás, realmente se habían vuelto locos. Quizás estuviera alucinando inconsciente luego de la explosión de la máquina de tinta, y nada de esto fuera real…

Un sueño muy alocado y desesperante. Quiso pellizcarse para comprobar si realmente estaba dormido, pero se sorprendió al notar lo recio de su piel, siendo incapaz de doblarla de alguna forma, como si se hubiera vuelto inflexible. Seguía siendo igual de blanda, pero no era posible afectarla de ninguna forma. Eso lo alteró ligeramente, llevándose sin ningún cuidado una mano a la cara. Volvió a sobresaltarse al notar que podía tocar sus ojos sin sentir ningún tipo de molestia, no tenía párpados, y al cerrar sus ojos, éstos simplemente se achicaban en vez de cubrirse con la piel que se supone debería esconderlos.

Estaba por mencionar estos detalles a Mike, pero al verlo tan nervioso y alerta, quizás seguir mencionándole lo extraño de la situación no sería una buena alternativa, así que dejó todos estos descubrimientos sólo para el conocimiento de él. Quiso seguir experimentando con su cuerpo de caricatura, pero cuando finalmente vislumbraron al fondo del pasillo que recorrían un cuadro de luz, se abstuvo por ahora. La salida estaba cercana, y esperaba que toda esta locura terminara pronto…

Pero nuevamente esperaba a los tres humanos una increíble sorpresa.

Todo el estudio, todas las instalaciones ahora estaban de igual forma hechas de tinta, con aspecto caricaturesco y bastante animadas, con humanos como ellos recorriendo sus calles alegremente, casi danzando mientras andaban de un lado al otro con enormes sonrisas esbozadas en sus rostros irreales, comportándose como transeúntes de esa pequeña ciudad. Las tuberías negras por las cuales fluía la tinta de la máquina reconstruida se encontraban discretamente disimuladas, recorriendo la restaurada plaza de los estudios.

Henry pareció maravillarse al ver lo vivo y alegre del lugar, con carteles brillantes y edificaciones en perfecto estado. Mike, por otro lado, estaba aterrorizado, y Ryan tuvo la impresión de que se defendería del primer humano de tinta que se atreviera a acercarse, aunque fuese solo para saludar. El hijo del antiguo caricaturista se tomaba las cosas con más calma, aunque tampoco podía creerlo. ¿La máquina de tinta había causado todo esto? ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había transformado de esta forma en una civilización de tinta con personas felices y chistosas por doquier? Sentía que su mente menguaba entre lo falso y lo real, lo coherente y lo fantasioso, cuando su corazón se paralizó al notar que todos los seres de tinta se detuvieron de golpe, fijando sus ojos negruzcos en los tres grisáceos forasteros en su mundo. Seguían sonriendo tranquilamente, pero el absoluto silencio del lugar, y las miradas de toda una multitud clavadas en ellos no era nada calmante.

Mike parecía listo para abalanzarse contra el primer enemigo que se aproximara, y él para usar a su padre como escudo humano si una turba hostil cargaba contra ellos, pero suspiró con basto alivio al oír exclamaciones gozosas y emocionadas de todos los habitantes de esa alegre ciudad de caricatura.

Entre todo el tumulto y gritos alegres, no alcanzó a entender ni una palabra de lo que decían los pueblerinos al acercarse a ellos, pero cuando los rodearon, nuevamente el alivio se esfumó para darle paso al nerviosismo. No confiaban en aquellos seres de tinta, que a pesar de sus semblantes amigables y divertidos, sonreían de manera igual que Bendy: una fría sonrisa perpetua, casi maniática y risueña.

Ninguno irradiaba una verdadera confianza. Especialmente en Mike, quien se preparó para atacar en el momento oportuno. Bendy pareció prever las intenciones del amigo del hijo de su creador, y rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto antes de que se iniciara otro problema que sería complicado de arreglar.

—¡Aguarden, amigos! Denles espacio a nuestros invitados. —Pidió con amabilidad, y nadie tardó en obedecer, dejando de hostigar a sus invitados, que respiraron con más tranquilidad al notar que, al menos, no tenían intenciones violentas. —Hay que tratarlos con respeto y hospitalidad durante su visita a nuestro querido estudio, así que asegúrense de no molestarlos. Hay que mantener la cordialidad de nuestro estudio, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, compañeros! Démosles el recorrido que se merecen.

Al decir éstas últimas palabras, Bendy levantó una mano hacia el cielo, haciendo aparecer mágicamente en su palma una nota musical de tinta, que empezó a emitir una feliz y rítmica melodía, que todos los habitantes del estudio seguían al son de sus pisadas y movimientos, danzando alegremente mientras caminaban en dos filas. Entre ambos grupos, elaboraron una especie de sendero para que Henry, Ryan y Mike anduvieran por él, guiados por el demonio bailarín, que chasqueaba sus dedos al ritmo de la melodía y balanceaba suavemente su cabeza de un lado al otro. Sus pisadas resonaban sonoramente, notándose cierto ritmo en su caminar, con su mirada adquiriendo cierta paz al sentir cómo su música ingresaba en su espíritu, subiendo sus ánimos y energías a más no poder.

—¡Vengan, camaradas! —Bramó con placidez. Todos los humanos de tinta lo vitorearon con euforia, sin seguirlos, pero observándolos sin siquiera parpadear con sus sonrisas de la más perfecta felicidad.

Mike respiraba agitadamente, dirigiendo miradas alarmadas a las dos paredes de seres de tinta que en cualquier momento podían cerrarse sobre ellos y dejarlos completamente vulnerables. Ryan lo miró de soslayo, tomándolo de la mano para darle un apretón tranquilizador, queriendo transmitirle que todo iba a salir bien, siempre y cuando no dejara que sus nervios pudieran con él. Mike lo vio fijamente, y al ver la seriedad en la mirada de su mejor amigo, el joven de ojos azules comprendió que Ryan estaba igual de nervioso que él, pero no permitía que sus emociones tomaran el control.

Entonces, él tampoco iba a permitirlo.

Respiró profundamente, se tragó su ansiedad y cruzó los dedos, rezando internamente para que todo esto no terminara tan trágicamente como él imaginaba.

Henry, por tanto, se alteró un poco cuando fueron rodeados de hombres fornidos hechos de tinta, que a pesar de sus sonrisitas afables, podían aplastarlos en unos segundos. Pero al notar que Bendy tenía todo bajo control, respiró con más calma, y siguió hipnotizado por las brillosas luces que emitían los carteles luminosos de los edificios. El departamento de música, la fábrica de juguetes, los estudios de filmación y animación, todo parecía reluciente y exitoso, lleno de vida y alegría, como siempre lo deseó.

Aunque era claro que todo esto no era más que una ilusión. Las instalaciones no estaban en su verdadero sitio, todas dentro del edificio principal. No debían estar esparcidas por el exterior como lo estaban ahora. Quizás Bendy movió todo a un lugar más conveniente, y era obvio que todo esto que veía era obra de su creación.

Ignorando el cómo Bendy consiguió tanto poder como para distorsionar la realidad de esa forma, Henry seguía enfrascado en las maravillas en su alrededor: todos sus deseos, los deseos de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, y el más grande deseo del mismo Joey, estaban hechos realidad, al menos en esta dimensión o lo que sea que fuere el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, él, su hijo y el mejor amigo de éste.

La melodía seguía sonando. Era tan pegajosa y rítmica, que el antiguo caricaturista no pudo evitar balancear ligeramente su cabeza al compás de la música, permitiendo que todos los buenos sentimientos que transmitía lo contagiasen. Tan absorto estaba en su total alegría, que ya no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera creer Ryan sobre esa situación.

Ahora, solo estaban él, sus sueños, y su creación, que seguía llevándolos por toda la ciudad, repleta de humanos o animales como gatos o perros caricaturescos hechos de tinta que también zapateaban animadamente acorde a la canción que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, cuando finalmente Bendy se detuvo ante la puerta de madera de un pequeño establecimiento, con un humilde cartel con grandes letras que decían "Taberna".

No tardó en abrirse la puerta, y revelarse al dueño del pequeño bar: un lobo de dibujos animados, que sonreía igual que Bendy, y sus dedos tamborileaban en la puerta, también siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

—¡Mi buen amigo Bendy! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en esta bella mañana? —Exclamó alegremente el lobo, dándoles paso a sus invitados al inferior, que constaba en una amplia habitación de paredes de madera, con un mostrador que daba a otra puerta, repleto de jarras con cerveza que bebían alegremente los hombres de tinta ahí presentes, sentados en pequeños bancos de madera. Al fondo, se veía un pequeño escenario oculto con un telón de ceda negra.

Alguno de otro poster de Bendy adornaba las paredes, además de imágenes de una bella mujer caricaturesca, con una especie de aureola angelical sobre su cabeza, donde también sobresalían de su cabellera negra cuernos. Vestía ella un elegante vestido de noche negro.

—Mi buen Boris, quisiera tu mejor bebida para nuestros queridos invitados. Quiero que esta sea una experiencia inolvidable para ellos. —Respondió Bendy cortésmente, mientras se adentraba en la sala, zapateando todavía acorde a la canción que se escuchaba en la lejanía, aunque poco a poco se iba apagando.

—¡A su orden, señor! —A una velocidad abrumadora, el lobo Boris ya estaba detrás de la barra, y servía tres vasos de alcohol a los tres humanos descoloridos presentes.

Ryan ya se había adelantado para tomar uno, si su padre no aparta dos de ellos lejos del alcance del muchacho.

—Nada de beber para ustedes dos mientras yo esté aquí. —Dictaminó Henry, algo irritado. Aunque al ver el aire inquisitivo de Boris, se volvió hacia él con algo de incomodidad. —Lo siento mucho, pero estos jóvenes no tomarán nada hoy.

—Oh, no se disculpe por eso, querido señor. —Boris hizo una reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír. —Cuando guste, puedo volver a servirle a usted. Y espero que disfrute de nuestro humilde entretenimiento.

—¿Entretenimiento? —Repitió Mike en voz baja. Miró a Ryan, quien también lo observó sin saber qué decirle.

—Así que Alice finalmente se decidió a hacer su acto. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Conversaba Bendy con Boris, con un codo apoyado en la barra.

—Preparándose en su camerino. Una estrella tan perfecta como ella debe mantenerse siempre reluciente y prepararse debidamente antes de cada espectáculo. Ustedes, señores, llegan a tiempo para su show. —Contestó Boris, limpiando distraídamente con un pañuelo el interior de un vaso de vidrio, que colocó en un estante al fondo junto a muchos más, pulcramente ordenados.

Ryan miró a su padre tomar pequeños sorbos a su cerveza mientras charlaba despreocupadamente con Boris. Bendy se unía de vez en cuando a la plática, pero más que todo se columpiaba constantemente en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en la música ya inexistente que seguía oyendo en su cerebro.

El adolescente fijó sus ojos en su padre, enfureciéndose porque tomara todo esto tan a la ligera, sin preocuparse por lo que se supone estaba sucediendo, sin molestarse en buscar respuestas. Odiaba que se tomara esto con tan poca seriedad, como si no fuera importante, cuando en realidad sí lo era. Esto era, seguramente, uno de los días más felices de la nefasta vida de Henry, y no se molestaba en obtener detalles sobre cómo todo esto se hizo posible…

Con algo de desconfianza, divisó a Bendy mirándolo directamente, con su característica sonrisa. Con un ademán de la mano, el demonio le invitó a acercarse, pero el joven se vio muy recio a obedecerlo. Mike, que había visto a Bendy llamando a su mejor amigo, negó varias veces con la cabeza cuando Ryan lo miró, buscando algún consejo de su parte. El hijo del caricaturista volvió a ver a Bendy, que lo esperaba. No pudo hacer más que suspirar con resignación, levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la criatura de tinta, que se había puesto de pie ya, a pesar de las silenciosas protestas de su mejor amigo.

Apenas le llegaba a la cintura, pero por su porte recto y elegante, imponía algo de respeto aquella insignificante mota de tinta parlante, que se apoyaba en su bastón mientras chasqueaba los dedos y golpeaba el suelo con su pie varias veces, todavía absorto en la música que solo él oía.

—¿Qué deseas? —Exigió saber directamente. A Bendy pareció divertirle el tono altanero del hijo de su creador, sonriendo más ampliamente.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando…

—Te felicito. Creí que una masa de tinta como tú no podría hacer algo así. —Le interrumpió tajantemente, aunque quiso tratarse sus palabras al percatarse de que su personalidad antipática le estaba jugando en contra en una situación especialmente delicada. Aunque, lejos de ofenderse, Bendy rió a carcajada limpia.

—¡Eres muy diferente a Henry, y eso me gusta! —Declaró entre risas. Finalmente, el aludido prestó más atención a lo que su hijo conversaba con su creación. —Pero igual quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Sabes que soy una creación de Henry, ¿verdad? Y tú también lo eres… —Señaló seguidamente, incomodando a Ryan. Ya había presentido el punto de lo que Bendy quería decirle, pero de igual forma, el demonio de lo dijo para remarcarlo: —Eso nos convertiría en hermanos, ¿no es cierto?

—Eh, por supuesto que no. —Rehusó, rascándose la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos hacia Mike para pedir apoyo, pero el castaño le lanzó una mirada severa de "te lo advertí".

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Replicó Bendy con un subidón de energía, cuando una nueva música resonó con fuerza en el bar. Al instante, todos los presentes empezaron a moverse al son de la melodía, ya fuese golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos o aplaudiendo para seguir el ritmo de la canción que Bendy había invocado en el lugar. —¡Venga, hermanito! No seas malhumorado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto? —Rezongó Ryan con molestia, al notar cómo Bendy se dirigía al centro de la taberna, resonando rítmicamente sus pisadas a la enérgica y rápida consonancia que iba desarrollándose en el sitio. Bendy sonrió sombríamente, haciendo aparecer un sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza, que ocultó sus ojos con sus alas, pero no su enorme sonrisa, que llegaba a ser algo escalofriante.

—Quiero decirte que nosotros… —Apuntó a Ryan con su bastón, soltando risitas divertidas. —Somos familia.

Henry sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, encantado. Le alegraba saber que su creación realmente lo consideraba como un padre, y a Ryan como su hermano menor, y aunque aquella relación fuera bizarra e imposible, le causaba un cálido sentimiento de felicidad.

Pero su hijo, más que alegrarse, pareció molestarse, y mucho.

—¡No digas tonterías! Eres solo un dibujo de tinta que cobró vida por algo que todavía no entendemos. ¡Deja de fingir todo este circo y danos respuestas de una maldita vez! —Reclamó iracundamente, dando dos pasos hacia Bendy con ademán amenazante.

La música se detuvo, el aire alegre y tranquilo se rompió, todos se quedaron quietos, y un alarmante silencio se prolongó por incontables segundos. Ryan respiraba profundamente, sin verse temor en sus ojos negruzcos, mirando enojados a Bendy, cuyo sombrero había acabado escondiendo todo su rostro.

La sangre de Mike se heló, e instintivamente buscó la llave inglesa en su bolsillo trasero, listo para lanzársela a Bendy como distracción para sacar a su mejor amigo de ese lugar. Henry parecía enojado con su hijo por mostrarse tan grosero y hostil con alguien que no había hecho más que mostrarse amables con ellos desde que llegaron, e iba a reprenderlo por su actitud, hasta percatarse de que estaba prefiriendo a su creación por encima que a su hijo, y eso sí era imperdonable.

En vez deponerse del lado de Bendy, debía defender a su hijo e intentar llegar a un acuerdo lo menos oneroso posible, aunque parecía demasiado tarde para eso.

Bendy empezó a levantar la mirada, y Ryan tornó confusa la suya al notar la felicidad todavía brillando en la reluciente sonrisa del demonio, imperturbable.

—¡Vaya que debiste tener un mal día para comportarte de este modo! —Alegó, zapateando el suelo conforme a que la música volvía al entorno, esfumando la reciente tensión en el lugar.

Igualmente, los otros personajes de tinta presentes en el sitio también siguieron moviéndose rítmicamente, ignorantes de que Mike fulminaba con sus ojos a Bendy, y que Henry parecía ahora bastante nervioso. Bendy podía actuar todo lo que quisiera, pero era consciente que esas palabras de su hijo lo habían irritado. Lo leía en los ojos de su creación.

—¡Vamos, hermano! No te estreses tanto. —Animó Bendy, usando la empuñadura de su bastón para jalar a Ryan a la pista de baile. —¡Demuestra lo que quieres, niño! Relájate, diviértete, y deja que todas las preocupaciones y el estrés se esfumen.

—Yo no… —Iba a protestar Ryan, si no calla al notar cómo todos los hombres sentados en la barra se ponían de pie de golpe. Al principio, creyó que iban a obligarlo a obedecer a Bendy, pero inesperadamente, se pusieron a bailar de manera repentina al ritmo de la música, hormigueando la pista de baile.

Igualmente, Bendy danzó con un aura de la más divina felicidad, resonando sus pasos con fuerza en un solo de tap bastante rítmico, mientras Ryan se escurría entre la multitud para reunirse con Mike y su padre, que observaban bastante sorprendidos y confundidos cómo todos bailaban de un momento a otro y sin ninguna razón.

—¿Ahora me crees? ¡Esto es una locura! —Le increpó Ryan a su padre. —¡Tu muñequito de tinta está loco, y va a volvernos locos a todos aquí! ¡Larguémonos antes de que perdamos la cordura en este lugar!

—Tranquilo, hijo. La personalidad de Bendy siempre fue… excéntrica, pero no lo juzgues tan rápido. Se ha mostrado muy cordial con nosotros todo este tiempo. —Replicó Henry, intentando que su hijo viera las cosas más desde su punto de vista. —Solo… intenta no molestar a Bendy, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso?! ¡Te recuerdo que todo esto es tú culpa! —Le increpó su hijo, rojo de indignación. —¡Estamos atrapados aquí por tu culpa, y lo seguiremos estando hasta que actúes como un adulto y dejes de jugar con tus dibujos vivientes! ¡Así que deja de cacarear y sácale a tu basura cómo salir de aquí!

Ante las injurias y declaraciones de su hijo, Henry frunció el ceño, muy molesto. Intentó respirar y tomar en cuenta el punto de vista de su hijo para no abofetearlo en ese momento frente a todos, cuando Boris intervino rápidamente.

—Oye, chico. Cálmate, que este es un establecimiento respetable…

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Ni siquiera eres real! —Le bramó Ryan en la cara, asustándolo.

—Vale, vale. Tr-Tranquilo, amigo. —Le apaciguó el lobo, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. —Sólo no te desquites conmigo, o con Henry. Todos aquí estamos muy felices de que estén con nosotros, y lo menos que queremos es que su experiencia no sea del todo satisfactoria. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Bendy de probarte que esto no es una prisión?

—¿No lo es? —Impugnó Ryan con altanería y una ceja arqueada. Boris se mordió la lengua para evitar replicar.

—No, no lo es. —Escuchó el joven, y al fijarse, vio a Bendy sentado en la barra, chasqueando sus dedos al compás de la música, mientras veía distraídamente a los demás bailar. La ira de Ryan se esfumó al comprobar que Bendy ya no sonreía, sino que su mirada se había tornado algo triste. —Todo esto… lo hice especialmente para ustedes. Esta fiesta era solo el comienzo del día, de su bienvenida. Creí que estaban felices de venir aquí… Tanto tiempo solo me dificulta mucho sentir empatía por ustedes, o por alguien más. No intenté ver las cosas como realmente ustedes las veían, y creí que se estaban divirtiendo… Tanto tiempo sin la persona más valiosa para mí realmente me afectó mucho. Pensaba en mostrarles mucho más de este mundo, mucho más de mi hogar, antes de que volvieran a irse. Pero veo que no es como yo pensaba. —Bendy suspiró, y sonrió decaído. —Siento haberme emocionado tanto, pero estaba tan feliz de que Henry haya regresado, que no pensé que molestaría a mi hermano al querer que pasara un gran día como regalo de bienvenida…

Henry estuvo dispuesto a jurar que su hijo iba a soltar algún otro comentario hiriente o volver a gritarle a Bendy en la cara, pero se sorprendió, al igual que el mismo Mike, cuando volvió sus ojos hacia otro lado con algo de remordimiento.

—"La persona más importante…"—Remarcó el joven en su mente, cerrando los ojos… El cálido recuerdo de una mujer de rizos dorados y ojos azules le hizo estremecerse, y volver a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose de golpe, hasta cierto punto, mal por lo que había dicho.

Ryan iba a abrir la boca, cuando un alboroto afuera llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la taberna. Bendy y Boris se sobresaltaron, intercambiando una rápida mirada de complicidad.

—Parece que han regresado otra vez… —Murmuró el lobo de tinta con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Bendy?

—Sí, lo sé. —Murmuró el demonio de tinta con pocas energías, mientras la música se apagaba y los personajes de tinta en el establecimiento observaban atemorizados alguien o algo que estaba en el exterior, causando cierta perturbación e intranquilidad en la plaza del estudio. Suspirando pesadamente, se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia sus invitados. —Siento mucho que tu bienvenida no sea del todo satisfactoria para ti, Henry… y quisiera animarla de alguna forma antes de que se vayan, pero… el deber me llama.

Y sin más que decir, se encaminó rápidamente hacia el exterior, llamando imperativamente a Boris para que lo ayudara. El miedoso lobo salió de su tienda a regañadientes, acompañando al demonio bailarín a enfrentar lo que sea que había afuera…

—¿Qué rayos sucede ahora en este condenado lugar? —Se lamentó Mike con agonía. —¡¿Cuánto más tendremos que soportar aquí?!

—¿Ryan? —Henry colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, quien se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. —¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Lo que acababa de pasar todavía lo carcomía, y le traía dolorosos recuerdos de su madre, y del cómo la apartaron cruelmente de su lado… Una experiencia que jamás podría olvidar, que había arrancado de su ser cualquier rastro de felicidad, sentimiento del cual desbordaba antes de su muerte…

¿Acaso… la ida de su padre también fue así para Bendy…?

No pudo seguir considerando sus pensamientos, pues la ventana del bar fue atravesada por el mismo Boris, aventado bruscamente al interior de su propia taberna, y golpeándose la cabeza contra la barra.

Henry se sobresaltó, y corrió para socorrer al lobo de tinta, inconsciente.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Murmuró Ryan, asomándose por la ventana rota para apreciar a tres personajes de tinta con sonrisas malvadas y apariencias amenazantes, intimidando a los habitantes de tinta del estudio, mientras encaraban con superioridad a Bendy. El pequeño demonio no parecía nervioso, y apoyando sus brazos en su bastón, miraba seriamente a los malvados seres de tinta ante él.

Un humanoide alto, barbudo y fornido, con mirada agresiva y sus grandes puños ferozmente cerrados, que amenazaba a la endeble figura de Bendy; otro humano de tinta, con apariencia de marinero, un parche en un ojo y un garfio reemplazando su mano derecha; y una araña de tinta, de mirada maliciosa y algo maniática, sonriendo risueñamente, pero con una pizca de tenebrosidad en su mirada.

Los demás habitantes del lugar se ocultaban en las instalaciones ilusorias del estudio distorsionado por la máquina de tinta, temerosos de los tres villanos de tinta, que parecían disfrutar del miedo que provocaban en los pueblerinos.

—¿Y esos? —Preguntó Ryan, mirando a su padre, quien no se había separado del inconsciente Boris.

—Ni idea. Pero no parecen ser tan amigables como todos los demás dibujos que vimos por aquí.

—¡Ninguno de ellos es amigable! —Bramó Mike, enfurecido, aunque luego serio. —Son hostiles monstruos que intentan destruirnos. ¡Se los dije!

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas. —Le replicó Henry con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Quizás solo sean unos rebeldes problemáticos. Nada que Bendy no pueda arreglar.

Al decir el nombre del demonio danzarín, Ryan frunció el ceño y fijó sus ojos en el aludido ser de tinta, que sonreía con tranquilidad, sosteniéndose de su bastón, y mirando fijamente a los tres intimidatorios monstruos que lo rodeaban.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡pero si es la Pandilla Carnicera! —Exclamó Bendy, incorporándose. —Veo que no aprendieron su lección desde la última vez. ¿Buscan acaso un castigo más duro? Miren que estamos en medio de un asunto muy importante, y su desafortunada irrupción puede arruinarlo todo. No quiero sonar descortés, pero si se marchan ahora mismo, puede que esto no pase a peores y nadie salga perdiendo. Miren, que les estoy disculpando que arrojaran a mi amigo por la ventana de su propio bar.

—¡Hey! —Protestó Boris, abriendo de golpe los ojos al oírlo nombrar. Henry se sobresaltó, y ayudó al lobo de tinta a levantarse. —Ese Bendy…

—Oye dibujito, ¿quiénes son ellos? —Le interrogó Ryan, serio.

—Son la Pandilla Carnicera, un trío de villanos molestos que no han hecho más que destrozar nuestras pacíficas estancias en el estudio. —Explicó el lobo, con el ceño fruncido. —Son muy peligrosos y suelen estropear nuestros preparativos importantes. Debieron escuchar acerca de ustedes y su visita, y vienen a arruinarlo todo.

—¿Caricaturas peligrosas? Solo son líneas y círculos. —Bufó Ryan, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo no me meteré en sus desastres. Papá, larguémonos de… —Volvió la mirada hacia su padre, pero se tragó sus palabras al comprobar que ya no estaba a su lado. —Mierda.

—¡ESA BOCA! —Le gritó su padre mientras corría junto a Bendy, quien parpadeó al verlo salir de la taberna y correr hacia él.

—¡Estúpido anciano! ¡Ni se te ocurra jugar a ser héroe! —Le respondió su hijo desde el interior del establecimiento, pero cayó cuando un cuchillo de carnicero le pasó junto a la cabeza, incrustándose en la pared de madera detrás de él.

Mike palideció, sujetando a su amigo del brazo para ocultarse debajo de la ventana, por la cual entraron otros dos cuchillos.

—¡Nueces! —Exclamó Boris al ver los objetos afilados volando directamente hacia él, y apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de la barra antes de que las cuchillas terminaran clavadas en las paredes del bar; uno de ellos terminó por aterrizar clavado en el rostro de un poster de Bendy, sonriendo igual que siempre, y por esa brecha en su cara empezó a fluir un hilo de tinta sin que nadie lo notase.

Ryan frunció el ceño, y se asomó por extremo cuidado por la ventana, observando a través de ella a su padre, alejando lentamente a Bendy de los tres maleantes, sin apartar los ojos de ellos. Retrocedía paso tras paso, y obligaba a su creación a hacerlo también, mientras sus agresores se aproximaban conforme él intentaba apartarse de ellos.

—Henry, no deberías estar aquí. —Le reprochó Bendy a su creador, haciendo un puchero. —Es peligroso.

—¿Te preocupas por mi bienestar? Así no actúas en tu show, Bendy. —Contestó el adulto con una sonrisa, mirando a Bendy de soslayo. —Y en cuanto a ustedes, trío de payasos, no sé qué buscan aquí, pero será mejor que se larguen si no quieren atenerse a las consecuencias.

La Pandilla Carnicera soltó una carcajada unísona. Ryan frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Un forastero no nos dirá qué hacer. —El hombre barbudo lo señaló con un cuchillo de carnicero, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa. —Eres solo un bicho que vino a pasearse por aquí y todos estos cobardes te veneran por eso. Y tú… —Añadió, apuntando ahora a Bendy, quien nunca dejó de sonreír. Y aquella sonrisa se hizo todavía más meliflua, molestando al criminal. —Eres una escoria bastante irritante, pero te aseguro que pagarás por interponerte en nuestro camino tantas veces, mocoso.

—No les tengo miedo a abuelitos lentos como ustedes. —Bendy les mostró la lengua, divertidísimo. La cuartilla de villanos no hizo más que enfurecerse. —Henry, será mejor que te marches mientras me encargo de estas molestias. Ahora, viejitos, ¿vinieron a cacarear o a prepararse para recibir su merecido?

—Barley, mata al extranjero. —Le ordenó el carnicero al marinero, quien sonrió sombríamente al tiempo que levantaba su garfio. Henry retrocedió un paso más por instinto, pero no se acobardó. —Edgar, ayúdame a aplastar a la mosca bailarina.

—Con gusto. —Replicó la araña con un extraño siseo en el habla, y fijó sus ojos icónicos en Bendy, quien ni siquiera se alteró. —¿Listo para morir, pequeño?

—Bailemos, insecto. —Contestó Bendy con suficiencia, haciendo girar su bastón y luego extenderlo hacia el jefe de la pandilla. —Ya me encargaré de ti, Charley, pero primero patearé a todos tus amiguitos.

—Te tragarás tus palabras… —Edgar avanzó con ademán amenazador, listo para abalanzarse contra el diablillo de tinta, a quien Henry iba a salvar empujándolo fuera del trayecto de la araña, si una llave inglesa no vuela en el aire y aterriza sólidamente en su rostro, penetrándolo y haciendo brotar una gran cantidad de tinta de la herida.

—¡JA! ¡Llave inglesa le gana a araña de tinta! ¡Cómete eso, monstruo! —Vitoreó Mike desde dentro de la taberna, triunfante, pero Ryan lo jaló rápidamente a la oscuridad debajo de la ventana, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Cucarachas… —Masculló Edgar, cubriendo con sus numerosas patas su rostro, cuya herida empezaba a regenerarse y desaparecer como si nada. —Cambio de planes, Charley. ¿Puedo ir a despedazar a los otros forasteros?

—Como gustes. —Contestó el jefe de la banda con una sonrisa.

Con risitas enojadas e impacientes, Edgar corrió de a brincos hacia el interior de la taberna de Boris, quien ensanchó los ojos con horror. Miró fijamente a los dos jóvenes escondidos junto a él.

—Corran. —Dijo sin más, y salió disparado hacia la habitación trasera de su tienda, si una telaraña de tinta no le envuelve la espalda, pegándolo a la pared de madera.

—Ah, ah. —Le regañó Edgar, ya dentro del bar, negando con la cabeza. —Ninguno de ustedes se va ahora que apenas inicia la diversión. —Indicó, mirando con una sonrisa a los clientes miedosos que se escondían en el lugar, hasta fijarse en uno de ellos. —Y tú… —Murmuró, clavando sus ojos en los de Mike, quien tragó saliva. —Disfrutaré masticarte.

Ryan reaccionó al instante, empuñando un taburete de madera junto a la barra para estamparlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de Edgar, quien soltó un alarido de dolor y retrocedió.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte! —Le advirtió, lanzándole los restos del destrozado asiento, y acto seguido, tomó la mano de Mike y lo arrastró al exterior. —¡Sabía que todo esto era una mala idea! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

—¡Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte, moscas! —Siseó Edgar, recuperándose del golpe para expulsar de su abdomen otra red de tinta, que atrapó a ambos niños y los pegó al suelo de madera del bar. —¡Ahora son míos, y no los dejaré escapar!

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucios dedos encima, estúpido bicho! —Henry iba a acercarse, si no se encuentra cara a cara con el garfio de Barley, quien sonreía tenebrosamente.

—Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. —Aseguró con maldad, e iba a blandir su garfio contra el rostro de Henry si éste no le propina un puñetazo en el rostro, empujándolo luego fuera de su camino para correr hacia Edgar, quien ya se arrastraba sobre los cuernos inmóviles de Ryan y Mike, éste último completamente horrorizado.

—¿A quién devoro primero? —Se preguntó Edgar con diversión, mirando al uno y otro de sus presas, intentando elegir una. —Qué pregunta. Claro está, al que me arrojó la cosa esa en la cara. —Decidió, mirando ahora fijamente a Mike, quien palideció de nuevo. Y más aún cuando la araña acercó amenazadoramente sus mandíbulas hacia su rostro, babeando ligeramente.

Mike parecía deseoso de desmayarse, mientras Ryan forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la maldita tinta no cedía para liberarse. Y justo cuando faltaban centímetros para que Edgar diera el primer bocado a Mike, Henry aterrizó sobre sus espaldas, haciéndolo girar junto a él por el suelo dentro de la taberna.

—¡Quítale tus patas de encima a mi hijo! —Exclamó, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos el cuello de Edgar, quien ahora se movía alocadamente de un lado al otro, intentando quitarse al humano que lo ahorcaba.

Chocó contra la barra, el escenario, y las paredes, golpeando furiosamente a Henry en cada uno de ellos, pero el antiguo caricaturista no aflojó su agarre, más bien lo contrario. Cerró sus ojos para tolerar el dolor y se aferró con tanta fuerza al cuello de Edgar que éste pudo jurar que estaba por rompérselo. Si es que tenía huesos, claro.

—¡Papá! ¡Cuidado! —Escuchó el hombre gritar a su hijo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Tú… —Antes de reaccionar, Henry fue sujetado por el cuello de la camisa, y después azotado con brutalidad contra una de las paredes del bar con Barley, asustando a los jóvenes que observaban atrapados. —¡Te cortaré la garganta por ese golpe!

—Y yo… te arrancaré… los ojos por esa estrangulación… —Masculló Edgar con una mueca de dolor, recuperando el aliento luego de que Henry lo ahorcara con tanta fuerza.

El padre de Ryan, con cierta dificultad, logró incorporarse adolorido. Se agachó al momento para esquivar el garfio de Barley, y acometió después contra éste con todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos chocar ambos contra la barra.

El marinero intentó liberarse, pero el hombre lo tenía bien sujeto por sus brazos, impidiéndole soltarse.

—¡Edgar, muévete! —Le gritó a su compañero.

—¡SÍ! —Respondió éste, brincando encima de Henry y aferrando sus patas a todo su cuerpo para impregnarse por completo a él. —¡¿Qué te parece esto?! ¡Eh, eh, EEEEH! —Rió, rodeando el cuello de Henry con dos de ellas para asfixiarlo de manera similar a como él se lo había hecho anteriormente.

—¡Desgraciados! ¡Déjenlo en paz! —Gruñía Ryan, sacudiéndose con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de la red de tinta, pero sin efecto. Mike fruncía el ceño, buscando alguna solución para ayudar al padre de su mejor amigo, quien recibía codazos de Barley en el estómago para que lo soltase y era ahorcado por Edgar.

Luego de meditar unos momentos, y suspirar resignado, gritó:

—¡BENDY! ¡Ven y ayúdanos aquí! —Ryan dejó de luchar de golpe, y volteó sus ojos, incrédulo, hacia su mejor amigo, quien miraba fijamente al demonio de tinta a lo lejos.

—¡Lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado! —Contestó Bendy, incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza después de recibir una patada de Charley y chocar contra la pared de madera de otra instalación del estudio.

—Je, je, je… —Reía malignamente el carnicero, desenfundando un cuchillo. —¿No temes que tus invitados sean degollados por mis amigos?

—Confío en Henry, y además, estoy seguro de que puedo acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Recusó Bendy al ponerse de pie, empuñando su bastón. —Da tu mejor golpe, Charley.

El aludido rugió cuando acometió furiosamente contra el pequeño ser de tinta, que sonrió confiado y bloqueó el filo del cuchillo de carnicero de su rival, quedándose ambos cara a cara por un momento. Charley retrocedió, y lanzó otro de sus cuchillos hacia Bendy, quien se agachó para evitarlo, y acto seguido, se catapultó contra el abdomen de Charley, estampándole la empuñadura de su cayado para dejarlo sin aliento, y rematarlo con un bastonazo al rostro que lo dejó besando el suelo.

—¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije: ni siquiera parpadeé! —Se burló Bendy, aunque luego se alejó como alma que llevó el diablo. —¡Pero que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo! ¡HAY VOY, HENRYYYYYY!

—¡No tan rápido, mocoso! —Mugió Charley al recuperarse del golpe, extrayendo de su chaleco una cadena de acero que usó como látigo para azotar la espalda de Bendy, derribarlo, y después atar una de sus piernitas para jalar su cadena y atraerlo a él. Lo sujetó por el cuello, y posteriormente lo estrelló contra una farola, haciéndola retumbar.

—¡Pero qué violento! —Moduló Bendy, con uno de sus ojos cerrados debido al dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que Charley lo ahorcaba con brusquedad. —¿Se puede saber por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—Tú lo sabes bien, impertinente mocosuelo. —Contestó Charley con furia brillando en sus ojos, mientras apretaba con más fuerza. Bendy intentó reír, pero la risa se ahogó en su garganta, al igual que sus gemidos de dolor.

—Ay, lo que faltaba. —Bufó Mike al contemplar la situación de Bendy. —Adiós a nuestra última esperanza… y a tu hermanito.

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! —Le reclamó Ryan, dándole un codazo, pero se concentró nuevamente en su padre, cuando éste profirió un quejido de dolor.

Barley había logrado rasgar el brazo de su padre con su garfio, cortando su piel y haciendo caer una especie de líquido transparente al suelo, similar a aceite, como sangre. Abrió los ojos con horror, y más al ver que su padre aflojaba lo suficiente su agarre debido a la herida para que Barley se soltase, y le propinara un rodillazo en el estómago que le arrebató el aliento.

Edgar rió de deleite, sin dejar de estrangular a su "querido" visitante. Segregó de su abdomen un hilo de tinta hacia arriba para pegarse al techo y ascender ligeramente, sin soltar el cuello de Henry, y así sujetar sus brazos desde arriba para impedir que se desplomara o se defendiera. Específicamente, para que Barley pudiera golpearlo una y otra vez, y Henry no pudiera moverse para hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Deténganse! —Suplicó Ryan, desesperándose. Seguía retorciéndose en su jaula de tinta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero sin ser capaz de llorar por la frustración e impotencia. Su nuevo cuerpo no tenía esa función.

Aun así, Mike percibió su angustia y desesperación, y frunció el ceño, molesto.

Nadie hacía llorar a su compañero…

—¡ARG! —Con toda la fuerza infernal que pudo reunir en un súbito momento, el joven destrozó ligeramente una parte de la red que los contenía con sus propias manos, creando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para salir. Ryan lo miró atónito, y apenas reaccionó cuando su amigo lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la telaraña de tinta. —¡Despiértate! ¡Estamos en una situación crítica! —Le gritó al oído para que despabilara, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el rostro.

—¡Pudiste hacer eso desde el principio!

—¡No busquemos culpables ahora! ¡Tenemos una misión!

—¡USTEDES! —Escucharon, y al voltear, pudieron a apreciar a Edgar saltando hacia ellos. Los había escuchado discutir, y no tardó en volver a acometer contra ellos para impedirles escapar.

Mike empujó a Ryan fuera del camino, y recibió él por completo el embate de Edgar. El impulso del golpe fue suficiente como para sacarlo fuera del bar, rodando por los escalones del mismo hasta terminar en la carretera del estudio, sin moverse.

—¡MIKE! —Gritó Ryan con terror, llamando la atención de su padre, quien, sujetado por la garganta por el garfio de Barley, recibía golpe tras golpe en el estómago por el cínico marinero, quien reía entre dientes al disfrutar del dolor del hombre al que torturaba.

Boris no exageraba al decir que eran peligrosos…

—Oh, ¿vas a llorar? —Se burló Edgar al ver que Ryan había caído de rodillas al ver a su amigo, yaciendo inconsciente y lastimado en el suelo. Edgar se le acercó, divertido. —Pero no te preocupes: pronto ambos estarán en la misma situación.

—¡Cállate! —Le escupió Ryan en la cara, cegando y asqueando a Edgar el tiempo suficiente como para incorporarse y propinarle un puntapié en todo el rostro que dejó a la araña aturdida. No tardó en aprovechar esos valiosos segundos para correr hacia Mike y comprobar su estado.

Charley, todavía ahorcado cómicamente a Bendy con ambas manos, quien suplicaba por oxígeno, miró disgustado al hijo del caricaturista.

—Tsk. Estos inútiles no son capaces de hacer nada por ellos mismos. —Masculló el carnicero, y lanzó a Bendy contra unos barriles de tinta, la cual empezó a escurrirse por doquier al destrozar sus contenedores.

—Amigo… ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el joven a su amigo, agachándose a su lado. Mike abrió débilmente los ojos, algo aturdido.

—Dime que todo esto fue un sueño y que ahora estoy despertando. —Pidió Mike, dolorido.

—Pues... —Ryan se rascó la cabeza con una risita nerviosa, que calló cuando un cuchillo de carnicero voló silbando junto a su rostro, rozando su mejilla y produciendo una cortadura en ella.

Su padre, que observaba todo como podía en el agarre de Barley, se quedó quieto…

—Otro mocoso que borrar… —Dijo Charley, limpiándose las manos de la tinta de Bendy con la que se había manchado, mientras caminaba aproximándose hacia el joven, que ignorando su herida, lo fulminaba con la mirada. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Temes que termine matándolos a ambos y no puedas hacer nada?

—Cállate, aberración. —Le replicó Ryan, interponiéndose entre su amigo caído y Charley. —Ni siquiera son reales. Son solo unos estúpidos fenómenos de tinta que esa maldita máquina creo. Son solo… inventos sin existencia propia. No merecen tratarnos así, y no permitiré que sigan aplastándonos. ¿Me oyes? ¡Intenta ponerme un dedo encima, a mí, o a Mike, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás! —Gritó, completamente encolerizado.

Mike ensanchó los ojos con asombro al oír sus palabras, mientras Charley se disgustaba todavía más.

—Un bebé llorón muy escandaloso. —Bufó él, empuñando uno de sus cuchillos. —Creo que te daré verdaderas razones para berrear cuando mate a tu amiguito y a tu padre frente a tus ojos.

Ryan al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego, hizo una mueca de intriga.

—¿Cómo sabes que él es mi…?

No pudo decir más, y lo único que hizo a continuación fue dejar abrir su boca, al igual que Mike.

Una espada había atravesado uno de los brazos de Charley, quien se quedó estático del asombro, y más al recibir una patada en el pecho que lo terminó despidiendo contra otro establecimiento de paredes de madera, que atravesó.

—Charley, Charley, Charley… —Dijo la salvadora de los dos forasteros, ante la anonadada mirada de éstos: la misma mujer que habían visto en los carteles del bar, que se supone iba a darles un espectáculo antes de que estos canallas aparecieran.

Alice Angel…

—Esa no es la manera de tratar a nuestras visitas. Eres malo, muy malo. —Continuó ella, divertida, mientras blandía en su mano derecha una espada larga y fina, de un solo filo. —¿Y sabes qué hacemos aquí con los malos?

—Tú… mocosa estúpida, ¡te voy a…! —Charley había logrado levantarse a medias, y ya estaba por cargar contra Alice, si ella no aparece de golpe frente a él.

—Los castigamos. —Completó la ángel, y de un sablazo al rostro de Charley, lo lanzó a unos pocos metros de ahí, atravesando varias estructuras de madera en el proceso. —Tsk, todos son unos payasos. —Bufó como si nada, envainando su arma, y volviéndose ahora hacia los dos jóvenes que había rescatado de una muerte segura, que seguían boquiabiertos, con sus ojos fijos en la mujer. —Hola niños, ¿cómo se sienten?

—¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así en esta situación?! —Demandó Ryan, espabilando. —¿Y quién eres tú?

—¡Mi nombre es Alice Angel! —Se presentó ella, orgullosa. —La ángel más talentosa y hermosa que este mundo ha visto, llena siempre de heroísmo y valentía, con una voz que muchos solo desearían tener. —Aseguró, cantando la última parte. —¿Y ustedes, niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso.

—Lo sabemos, pero mi padre… ¡PAPÁ! —Se sobresaltó de pronto Ryan, al igual que Mike, mirando entonces a la taberna frente a ellos.

—No se preocupen. Boris ya se está encargando de… —Decía Alice, pero cerró la boca al ver un borrón negro emerger de golpe desde dentro del bar, chocando con ella, y empujándola junto a eso hacia el local en el que Charley había sido lanzado anteriormente.

Mike y Ryan pegaron un respingo, y se asomaron al interior de ese lugar, encontrándose con un mareado Boris encima de una aturdida Alice.

—¡Boris! ¡Te dije que detuvieras a Barley y a Edgar! —Le reclamó ella con enojo al orientarse.

—¡Y yo que no puedo defenderme de esos tipos! ¿Qué pensabas al ordenarme algo así? —Se soliviantó Boris, pataleando.

—Este… disculpen por interrumpirlos. —Intervino incómodo Mike. —Pero el padre de mi amigo necesita ayuda.

—Tsk, Bendy se ocupará ahora. —Murmuró Boris con fastidio, amurado. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en la cara para llamar su atención. —¿Qué?

—Sigues encima de mí. —Le recordó ella con algo de incomodidad, a lo que él, sumamente nervioso y avergonzado, se apartó de ella de un brinco. —Y en cuanto a ustedes, mis niños, no se preocupen por ese hombre. Ahora, preocúpense por la Pandilla Carnicera. Han hecho enojar a Bendy.

—¿Bendy enojado…? —Murmuró Ryan sin creérselo, pero al escuchar una explosión detonar desde el interior de la Taberna de Boris, tuvo que replantear esa idea.

—¡AH! ¡Bendy, no haga explotar mi lugar! —Rogó el lobo, aterrado.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —Se escuchó la voz del aludido entre el humo que emergía a borbones del interior de la taberna, al tiempo que dos figuras salían disparadas al exterior: Edgar y Barley, que aterrizaron en la plaza, con los ojos dándoles vueltas. —Pero perdí los estribos por un momento…

Mike y Ryan se incorporaron, intercambiando una rápida mirada, mientras observaban expectantes el humo… del cual emergió el feliz demonio danzarín, con su sonrisa de siempre, y cargando el cuerpo magullado de Henry sobre su espalda. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron de que pudiera llevar a un adulto así sin la mayor dificultad, pero no le dieron más importancia y corrieron para acercarse, acompañados por Alice y Boris.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Ryan, apartando cuidadosamente a Henry de las espaldas de Bendy para depositarlo en el suelo. —¿Estás bien?

—Está inconsciente. —Repuso el demonio, señalando con su bastón el rostro de su creador, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. —Pero no te preocupes. Él estará bien. Pero, si me disculpan, hay que castigar a los culpables de todo este desastre. Alice, Boris.

—Sí. —Asintieron de inmediato los aludidos, la primera con una sonrisa tranquila, y el segundo con temor y desgana.

Los tres se pusieron en fila para encarar a los dos desorientados miembros de la Pandilla Carnicera, que iban recuperándose del colérico ataque de Bendy como podían, todavía algo mareados.

—Uf. A veces olvido que ese mocoso tiene esa fuerza. —Balbuceó Edgar, sacudiendo la cabeza para reponerse.

—Sí, pero sigue siendo un enano. —Resopló su compañero, recobrándose de su estado y confrontando sin temor a sus enemigos, que les miraban con superioridad.

—Así es. —Replicó una tercera voz, a lo que los dos villanos volvieron sus miradas hacia atrás para apreciar a un magullado pero molesto Charley, caminando con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria. —Y no permitiremos que un enano y sus insignificantes amigos terminen humillándonos. No podemos permitirlo, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, jefe. —Asintió Edgar con una sonrisa siniestra. —¿Listos para acabar con ellos?

—Por supuesto. —Esbozando la misma perturbadora sonrisa, Barley alzó su garfio, riendo con diversión. Charley sonrió también, y blandió uno de sus cuchillos en el aire, reflejando su filo a la luz del sol de tinta que brillaba fríamente en el cielo blanco de aquel mundo surrealista.

Bendy miró de soslayo a sus dos aliados, quienes también asintieron, antes de fijarse después en sus enemigos, quienes avanzaron con ademán amenazador para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas…

—Es hora de bajar el telón muchachos, ¡que inicie el último acto! —Vociferó Bendy, y corrió directamente hacia la Pandilla Carnicera, con Alice a su izquierda y Boris a su derecha…

Ryan y Mike esperaban expectantes el choque entre los dos bandos, que lanzaban gritos de guerra, a la espera de despedazarse entre sí…

Pues, cayeron de espaldas de la impresión al apreciar que, cuando se abalanzaron los unos a los otros no sucedió más que solo crearse una de esas chistosas nubes de pelea, en la que los golpes volaban de un lado al otro, pero no podía verse nada.

—Decepcionante. —Murmuró Ryan, irritado.

Mike iba a comentar algo también, pero tuvo que callar cuando la nube de pelea se esfumó tan rápido como apareció, desplomándose perdedores los tres villanos del show, que, amoratados y adoloridos, gruñían por lo bajo, maldiciendo al trío de héroes que los habían derrotado.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso fue todo un espectáculo! —Festejó Bendy, chocando palmas con un aturdido Boris, con los ojos dándole vueltas. Alice se limitó a sonreír con orgullo, antes de dar un paso al frente.

—Espero que hayan aprendido la lección de una vez por todas. Si no, tendremos que volver a recurrir a la fuerza para que se marchen de inmediato. —Les advirtió la mujer, empuñando su espada firmemente, con un tono de voz severo e imperativo.

Edgar y Barley retrocedieron ante el filo de la espada de la ángel, pero Charley solo bufó por lo bajo, escondiendo un cuchillo bajo su manga.

—Tú no eres nadie… —Susurró el carnicero, con un destello malicioso en sus ojos. —¡Para darme órdenes!

Antes de que Alice reaccionara, Charley había lanzado el cuchillo directo hacia su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa. Los tres villanos rieron con maldad, conscientes de que al menos, habían acabado con uno de sus odiados rivales…

No obstante, no tuvieron en cuenta la intervención de cierto lobo de dibujos animados, que saltó hacia Alice para empujar a ambos fuera del trayecto del cuchillo, salvándola por los pelos. Bendy respiró con alivio, mientras los tres criminales rugían de enfado, pero todos callaron al ver que el cuchillo había seguido su curso sin inconvenientes, surcando el cielo como una flecha en dirección a un desprevenido Mike, quien dilató los ojos del horror, pero no tuvo reaccionar para moverse a tiempo…

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, o esperando que un manto negro desvaneciera todo de golpe, que miles imágenes de toda su vida pasaran delante de sus ojos en un instante, o esperando algún destello cegador que lo guiara allá adonde tuviera que ir…

Pero nada de eso sucedió, de milagro.

Centímetros antes de que el cuchillo se clavara en la frente del joven, un bastón negro cortó el aire y lo repelió con precisión, tirándolo contra el suelo con un chasquido metálico.

Todo quedó en silencio, con algunos incluso tapándose la boca por las imágenes que habían presenciado en ese mortífero segundo, en el que Bendy se había movido de su sitio como una sombra para aparecer justo donde el cuchillo se encontraba girando en el aire, y así desviarlo un instante antes de que llegara a Mike, quien, con los ojos como platos, observaba mudo a su salvador…

—Ustedes… —Rompiendo el insoportable silencio que provocó aquella impresión, todos voltearon sus ojos hacia Alice, quien había pillado a la Pandilla Carnicera escapándose al aprovechar esa distracción. —¡Canallas desgraciados!

En un parpadeo, la furiosa Alice voló hacia ellos y los atacó con un sablazo certero, que hizo explotar el sitio en donde se encontraban parados los tres villanos en pedazos, y la Pandilla Carnicera salió despedida como cohetes hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes caricaturescas mientras gritaban enfurecidos y aterrorizados.

Nuevamente, todo quedó en silencio, sin que nadie lograra recuperarse de la impresión del momento. Mike parpadeó finalmente, reaccionando, y mirando como desatinado a Bendy, apenas logrando abrir la boca para hablar.

—Tú… ¿Me salvaste? —Dijo, aturdido e incrédulo. Bendy le sonrió con su sonrisita característica.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta? ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —Rió el demonio, girando su bastón para dejarlo caer sobre su hombro. —Nunca dejarían que lastimaran a un compañero de Henry. El amigo de mi creador es un amigo mío. Y me aseguro de que mis amigos siempre estén felices.

Ryan sonrió de lado con cierta incomodidad. Se incorporó de su escondite, mirando fijamente a Bendy, a quien extendió la mano.

—Gracias. —Susurró el joven, algo avergonzado. Bendy dilató todavía más su sonrisa, y estrechó la mano de Ryan con emoción.

—¡YEAH! ¡Nuevo amigo! —Vitoreó Bendy, dando un brinco en el aire. —¡Y una nueva victoria! ¡Bien hecho, camaradas! ¡Les dimos su merecido a los payasos de la Pandilla Carnicera! —Les guiñó un ojo a Boris y a Alice, quienes asintieron, sonriendo.

Segundos después, los habitantes de tinta del estudio salieron de las instalaciones en las que estaban escondidos, celebrando a rabiar, a lo que Bendy, sentado sobre la cabeza de un incómodo Mike, hizo una reverencia, como enaltecido por su público.

Henry abrió perezosamente sus ojos, algo aturdido, y cuando se irguió de golpe, recordando los peligrosos maleantes que tenían a su merced a su hijo, echó rápidas ojeadas a todo el panorama, pero se quedó quieto al contemplar la escena de Bendy celebrando su triunfo, y todos los seres de tinta del lugar alabándolo. Se tranquilizó al encontrar entre la multitud a su hijo, quien sonreía ligeramente con los brazos cruzados.

Suspiró, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Estaba a salvo…

Por ahora.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

El resto del día pasó en un suspiro. Luego de una larga celebración en el semidestruido bar de Boris (en la que Henry tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para evitar que Mike y Ryan bebieran una gota de alcohol), el cielo empezó a oscurecerse hasta volverse de un gris muy oscuro, lindando con el negro, con pequeños puntos blancos a modo de estrellas titilando aquí y allá.

Henry dictaminó que era tiempo de volver a casa, a lo que muchos de sus recibidores soltaron un gemido de decepción, pero Bendy los calmó asegurándoles que no sería la última visita de sus invitados; aunque ni Ryan ni Mike estaban dispuestos a volver a ese mundo de locura, pero al menos ya no estaban profundamente enemistados con los amigables personajes de caricatura que encontraron allí.

Después de una larga despedida de Alice y Boris, Bendy dirigió a los humanos grisáceos nuevamente dentro del estudio de filmación y animación, silbando alegremente una pegajosa melodía, mientras chasqueaba los dedos al son de la música.

En el pueblo que dejaron atrás, todos los seres de tinta que habían conocido los despedían agitando sus manos en el aire, sonriendo ampliamente.

No fue hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad del interior del estudio, cuando cualquier rastro de amabilidad y alegría desaparecieron de sus rostros, mostrando ahora sonrisas siniestras y perturbadoras, especialmente Boris y Alice, cuyos ojos centellearon con un destello complacido…

Dentro del estudio, Bendy seguía silbando, guiando al grupo nuevamente al interior del laberinto de pasillos de madera, en dirección a la máquina de tinta que inició todo esto. Mike y Ryan charlaban animadamente, el primero burlándose de la cara de terror y pánico que puso su amigo cuando él estuvo a punto de morir. Ryan intentaba ignorarlo, pero terminaba cabreándose y golpeando en la cabeza a Mike para que dejara de mofarse de una vez.

Henry, caminando entre Bendy y los jóvenes, sonreía de oreja a oreja, con sus ojos brillando cual niño cuyo sueño se había vuelto realidad. Dejaba que la melodía de Bendy lo hiciera soñar, volver a los días en el que este estudio era como ahora su creación se lo mostraba: un mundo donde los sueños se hacen realidad, donde todo es posible, y donde la felicidad siempre era desbordante y eterna. Un aire tan chispeante y divertido como siempre imaginó que sería.

Suspiró con nostalgia, tomando la atención de Bendy, quien volvió sus ojos oscuros e icónicos hacia él, sonriéndole y dejando de silbar.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que alguien está de buen humor luego de su visita. ¿Me extrañaste, Henry?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que no estuve pensando en ti en todo este tiempo? Siempre creí que jamás sería posible que existieras, que hicieras realidad nuestras ilusiones y aspiraciones de esta forma, pero estás aquí… —Henry sonrió, y miró sus manos. —Y pensar que fui yo quien te dio vida… Una vida que has sabido aprovechar bien, ¿verdad? Este mundo, estas personas, todas estas vidas las creaste tú, ¿cierto? Es una alegría y alivio para mí que te hayas convertido en un ser viviente puro y correcto, dejando guiarte por tu propia conciencia. Creo que, ni aunque yo hubiera estado presente, te habrías convertido en una mejor persona.

—Mejor persona… —Repitió Bendy, desviando la mirada hacia el frente, con su reluciente sonrisa. Pero, de pronto, su semblante se volvió mucho más sombrío y atemorizante, que Henry logró atisbar a medias, sobresaltándose. —Solo espera un poco más, y descubrirás qué tan buen persona me he hecho, Henry. Has estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, y te has perdido mucho.

—¿Bendy? —Henry miró preocupado a su creación, que volvió su rostro alegre hacia él, con todo su ensimismamiento y oscuridad reemplazándose con su energía florida y divertida, lo mismo que una máscara.

—No te preocupes. Pronto, todo habrá terminado. —Le aseguró el demonio, dilatando su sonrisa, y sin embargo, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Henry ya no pudo tranquilizarlo.

Algo estaba mal…

El antiguo caricaturista frunció el ceño, y se percató de que la luz de los pasillos iba desvaneciéndose a medida que avanzaban, hasta que todo se puso casi a oscuras. Mike y Ryan, que habían ignorado hasta ese entonces la plática entre Henry y Bendy, miraron a su alrededor extrañados.

—¿Cuándo llegamos no era más brillante este lugar? —Dijo Mike, parpadeando en la absoluta oscuridad en la que habían ingresado.

—¿Bendy? —Soltó Ryan, al notar que Bendy había comenzado a reírse silenciosamente y para sí mismo.

—No se preocupen. Ya casi llegamos. —Les tranquilizó el dibujo animado, sin seguir ahogando su emoción contenida.

Los ojos de los tres humanos se encontraron entre sí con un mal presentimiento, que se esfumó casi por completo al vislumbrar, a lo lejos, un cuatro de luz, que abría paso a la habitación donde se encontraba la máquina de tinta.

Mike soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla, calmándose al notar que todo esto estaba por terminar. Ryan no estaba tan seguro. Al igual que su padre, tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir… Muy malo.

Siguieron caminando, con el demonio danzarín temblando de la ansiedad, intentando disimularlo para no llamar la atención de Henry, quien frunció el ceño.

Ahora estaba seguro. Algo no estaba bien…

Avanzó rápidamente, e intentó apartar esos presentimientos de su mente para concentrarse en llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala que los sacaría de ese lugar.

Bendy dejó de reír al notar que su creador se adelantó, y tuvo que controlarse para evitar actuar antes de lo previsto…

—¿Papá? —Murmuró Ryan, al ver a su padre casi correr hacia la habitación que daba al despacho de Joey Drew. —¡Papá! —Y sin más, corrió de igual manera detrás de su padre, provocando un respingo en su mejor amigo.

—¡Hey! ¡No me dejen atrás! —Protestó éste, persiguiendo de igual manera al padre de Ryan.

Bendy se detuvo en seco cuando sus acompañantes se le adelantaron demasiado, dejando que la tinta de su cabeza corriera por su rostro, y dejando a la tenue luz que se filtraba por el pasillo su verdadera sonrisa: una sonrisa tan perturbadora y enloquecida, maniática y cínica, que contrastaba completamente con la versión alegre y danzarina del demonio de tinta.

Henry se abalanzó a la habitación donde se escuchaba trabajar a la máquina de tinta, soltando un suspiro de alivio al deslumbrarse con la luz al final del túnel. Parpadeando, intentó acostumbrarse a la luz, al igual que Ryan y Mike, que llegaron detrás de él. Apenas y divisaba extraños escritos en las paredes de la habitación que no estaban ahí antes, hechos de tinta.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué manía es esa de salir corriendo dejarnos abandonados en un lugar como este? —Le reclamó su hijo, cubriendo con una mano sus ojos, ofuscado.

—¿Señor Stein…? —Musitó el alucinado Mike al ver confusamente que antiguo caricaturista parecía temblar.

Y al recuperar la visión completamente, pudieron apreciar también lo que el adulto había visto…

En las paredes de la sala, se leían oscuros y macabros mensajes de odio, todos escritos con tinta, así como tenebrosos pentagramas invertidos inscritos en las paredes de la sala, así como en el centro de la habitación el más grande de ellos, interponiéndose entre la máquina de tinta y ellos.

Con la sangre helada del miedo y asombro ante lo que veían, voltearon lentamente la mirada hacia el pasillo por el que habían accedido a la macabra habitación, donde les llegaba el rumor de las risas de cierto diablillo de tinta, del cual solo se atisbaba desde allí su demoníaca sonrisa malévola.

—Henry, Henry, Henry. Siempre fuiste muy ingenuo… —Dijo el demonio, con su voz completamente tenebrosa y escalofriante. —Pensaste que todo caería en el pasado, que nosotros olvidaríamos como tú nos olvidaste, pero… ha llegado el día del juicio final… ha llegado tu hora de pagar, creador. Bienvenido… a tu peor pesadilla.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Boom, nena! ¿Qué les pareció? Bastante largo para mí :v pero me gustó como quedó al final. Sé que al principio todo parece extrañamente alegre e inocente, o sea, fuera del lugar para lo que realmente se trata esta historia, pero pensé que esa era la mejor manera de hacer que todos bajaran la guardia: que Bendy obtuviera la confianza de cada uno de los protagonistas hasta que ninguno sospechara acerca de él.**_

 _ **Y bien, ¿estuvo entretenido o no? ¡Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho! Me alegro de que este proyecto al menos no pase desapercibido, y que algunos lograran animarse de leerlo. ¡Y vaya que es extenso! ¡De doble duración comparado al anterior! Pero lo quise así para que todo estuviera bien desarrollado. Espero que no resulte pesado de leer para alguien.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Venganza

**El recuerdo de tus errores**

 _ **¡Saludos! Ya regresé, aunque un poco tarde :P no tengo más que decir esta vez, salvo que lamento la pequeña ausencia, pero estaba distraído con otro fic por ahí.**_

 _ **No quiero entretenerlos de más, y mejor los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos al final.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 3: Venganza.**

—¿Bendy…? —Musitó Henry, sin reaccionar. Estaba flácido y estático, con una mirada perdida, y sus ojos fijos en la tenue silueta que vislumbraba en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Ryan frunció el ceño, y dio un paso atrás, al igual que Mike, quien ya buscaba alrededor algo para lanzar.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Bendy dio unos pasos al frente, pasándose la mano por la cara, y al hacerlo, como por arte de magia, la tinta que escurría por su rostro volvió a su sitio, mostrando nuevamente su clásica sonrisa alegre y traviesa, pero en sus ojos brillaban cierta malicia. —Creo que me emocioné demasiado con esto… He imaginado esta misma escena tantas veces durante los últimos años, que no puedo mantenerme quieto ahora que por fin es real...

—¿Bendy? ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó el caricaturista, despabilando por fin. Reaccionó instintivamente a extender un brazo hacia Ryan, y arrastrarlo con él un paso atrás, alejándose de Bendy. —Si esto es un juego, no es nada chistoso, amigo.

—Oh, no, no. —Bendy negó varias veces con la cabeza, en el momento en el que salió de la oscuridad del pasillo a la luz de la tétrica habitación. Abrió sus ojos, que se habían dilatado por completo, y su sonrisa se volvió todavía más perturbadora. —El juego acabó hace mucho, viejo amigo. Esto de ahora, es mi venganza.

—¿Venganza…? —Mike ladeó la cabeza con confusión, aunque solo fue para ganar tiempo en lo que buscaba de soslayo algún arma que empuñar contra el demonio de tinta.

—Mi venganza… por todos estos años de olvido, abandono, y desolación. ¿No te pareció aburrido dejarnos todo este tiempo aquí, creador? —Bendy caminó lentamente hacia Henry, quien retrocedía conforme su creación iba acercándose a él. —Todos estos años aquí, sin ti, solos, borrados, como simples imágenes sin color. Sin vida. Nos arrancaste nuestra felicidad, nos despojaste de cualquier rastro de paz. Nos encerraste en el olvido… Desechados… como basura.

—¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró Henry, frunciendo todavía más el ceño. Bendy se detuvo, y él también.

El ente de tinta había bajado la mirada, y aferraba con fuerza la empuñadura de su bastón. Poco a poco, fue levantándola, revelándose primero su divertida sonrisa, y sus ojos sin vida, que intentaban transmitir erróneamente felicidad.

—Hablo… de que te haré pagar por todos tus pecados. —Dijo Bendy, y extendió una mano hacia Henry, quien ensanchó sus ojos.

De pronto, en las tuberías de la máquina de tinta que recorrían toda la habitación se abrieron pequeñas fugas, por las cuales goteó incesantemente el líquido oscuro, inundando de a poco la habitación.

—¡Demonios! ¡Odio tener razón! —Resopló Mike, arrancando súbitamente del suelo una tabla de madera, que blandió de un lado al otro. —¡¿Quieres un pedazo de mí, aberración?! ¡Atrévete!

— **¡Quítate del camino!** —Le gritó Bendy con una voz distorsionada y demoníaca, pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Con eso bastó para que Mike se petrificara por completo, estático del terror. Bendy soltó una risita, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Henry, quien protegía a Ryan al interponerse entre su hijo y él. —¿En qué estábamos?

—¿Qué es esto, Bendy? —Exigió saber Henry, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Bendy ladeó la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Chasqueó los dedos, y el fluido negruzco dejó de filtrarse en la habitación, para alivio de los jóvenes presentes. —Bien. Lo que sucede… es que tú me abandonaste. —Bendy dio un paso al frente.

—No te abandoné. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que realmente estabas con vida. Todavía no entiendo cómo todo esto es posible, pero debes saber que yo jamás…

— **¡Silencio!** —Vociferó el demonio con su voz más aterradora, haciendo morderse la lengua al humano. Dio otro paso. —No sabes lo que se siente ser olvidado, parte por parte. Todos esos años apilado, encerrado como un simple dibujo en la pared, sin existencia. No sabes lo que se siente pudrirse y desaparecer. No sabes lo que se siente ser borrado poco a poco.

Dio dos pasos más, pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Tienes razón, Bendy. No lo sé… —Henry bajó la cabeza. —Pero quiero decirte que…

—No lo sabes… pero lo descubrirás muy pronto. —Los ojos de Bendy relampaguearon, y la tinta poco a poco comenzó a derramarse de nuevo en la habitación. Mientras había estado hablando, Ryan y Mike se habían escabullido hacia la salida del pasillo, pero Bendy, con solo chasquear los dedos, provocó que las tuberías encima del mismo colapsaran, bloqueándolo por completo con una cascada de tinta, la cual rápidamente fluyó dentro de la habitación, inundándola con todavía más prontitud. —Te haré experimentar todo mi sufrimiento. Apelaras misericordia, apelaras a la muerte, pero no escucharé. Sentirás cada gota del sufrimiento que experimenté. Cada gota de mi odio, de mi dolor, de tinta correrá por tus venas, segundo tras segundo, hasta que me sienta satisfecho. Esta es mi venganza, Henry, y no puedes escapar de ella.

—¿En qué te has convertido? —Henry negó con la cabeza, serio. —Yo te creé para dar alegría y diversión, para llenar la vida de los demás de felicidad, no para esto. No para que te convirtieras en un monstruo. No sé por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que yo soy el responsable?

—Eh, ¿papá? —Llamó Ryan, retrocediendo rápidamente junto a Mike, debido a que la tinta ya cubría todo el piso de madera de la habitación, y subía alarmante velocidad.

—Eso está claro… —Contestó Bendy, ignorando que sus pies chapoteaban la tinta del suelo a cada paso, hasta llegar junto a Henry, quien se encontraba con la espalda en la pared. —Porque tú me creaste… Eres el único responsable… **y debes pagar por ello.**

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Mike, cuando, con solo levantar una mano, un tentáculo de tinta emergió de la pequeña laguna creciente que inundaba lentamente la habitación, rodeando el cuello de Henry. Levantó su cuerpo del suelo, y empezó a ahorcarlo.

Bendy soltó una risita mientras miraba fijamente a su creador retorcerse y forcejear con la extremidad de tinta que lo estrangulaba, contentándose con solo verlo sufrir y luchar por respirar.

Pero quiso más.

Levantó nuevamente su mano, y otros dos tentáculos de tinta emergieron del charco que cubría la sala, amarrando los brazos de Henry para apartarlos del tentáculo que lo ahorcaba, jalando los miembros del hombre hacia dos direcciones contrarias. Bendy tiró con más fuerza, arrancando de Henry un grito de dolor mientras éste sentía cómo los tentáculos querían desmembrar sus brazos. Bendy rió maniáticamente, pero calló y se desplomó de rodillas cuando una tabla de madera se incrustó en su nuca. Los tentáculos desaparecieron en chorros de tinta que cayeron al suelo, fundiéndose con el resto que inundaba la habitación, y Henry, libre, se desmoronó como muñeco de trapo al suelo, sujetándose la adolorida garganta y recuperando a bocanadas la respiración. Alzó lentamente la mirada, y se quedó quieto al contemplar la visión ante él…

Su hijo había arrancado de las manos de Mike la tabla de madera que éste desprendió del suelo, y con ella había golpeado la cabeza del demonio de tinta, que lentamente la giró hacia él, ignorando el trozo de madera que atravesaba su nuca. Su sonrisa perpetua se dilató todavía más, y Ryan sufrió un escalofrío, pero no se amedrentó.

—Escúchame bien, fenómeno. —Le increpó a Bendy, con los puños cerrados y una mirada enfurecida. —No me importa lo que seas, ni lo que quieras. No me interesa ni un comino lo que hayas sufrido. No me importas en lo más mínimo... y me da igual lo que hayas vivido. Pero nadie… **nadie** … daña a mi padre excepto yo.

Y se abrió un sepulcral silencio que se prolongó por interminables segundos, en los cuales nadie se movió ni un centímetro, y Bendy no hacía más que sonreírle al joven humano.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Dijo por fin, arrancándose con brusquedad el tablón de madera de la cabeza. Una pequeña herida por la cual fluía tinta a modo de sangre se observaba en la zona en la que el trozo de madera se había incrustado, pero se cerró casi al instante, como si nada. —Me había olvidado de ti, hermanito…

Henry se puso de pie de golpe cuando Bendy colocó su bastón en un segundo junto al cuello de Ryan, quien se quedó quieto.

—También tengo algunos asuntos que resolver contigo, Ryan. —Aseguró Bendy siniestramente, con una risita malvada.

—¡Déjalo en paz, Bendy! ¡Tu problema es conmigo! —Exclamó Henry, exaltado. Intentó acercarse, pero cuando Bendy lo miró fijamente se quedó petrificado en su sitio.

—En eso te equivocas, querido creador. —Respondió Bendy, negando con la cabeza. —¿Quieres recordarme por qué te marchaste de estos estudios? ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón?

La sangre de Henry se heló, y soltó un jadeo de terror. Temblando ligeramente, Ryan volteó los ojos hacia su padre, que se había quedado congelado.

—¡Por supuesto! —Bendy dio un saltito, y sus ojos reflejaron un brillito malicioso. —Por tu querida familia, ¿verdad? Dejaste todo esto atrás… para pasar más tiempo criando a tu preciado hijo… —Ryan abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y miró de golpe a su padre, quien desvió la mirada. —Es curioso, como algunos abandonan sus sueños por culpa de la familia… ponen la felicidad de aquellos a quienes aprecian, por encima de la suya… y en este caso, también encima de la mía. —Bendy miró a Henry, quien no se movió de su sitio, y volvió a observar a Ryan. —Así que, hermanito, déjame decirte que tú… —De golpe, su bastón se desfiguró en una pequeña masa de tinta que tomó la forma de una espada, para el horror de Henry y Mike. Ryan perdió la respiración del terror, pero no fue capaz de moverse. —Eres tan culpable como tu padre.

Blandió su cuchilla de un segundo al otro, pero Bendy ensanchó los ojos cuando un rastro de sangre dorada y brillante fue la que cayó al suelo, evaporando la tinta que cubría el piso al hacer contacto con ella. Sin embargo, ese detalle perdió importancia cuando comprobó que su víctima no había sido Ryan… sino Mike.

El mejor amigo del hijo de su creación había empujado a Ryan fuera del camino del arma blanca, que, en su lugar, había provocado una larga cortadura en su costado. El joven se quedó como helado unos segundos, inmóvil, con los ojos como platos, al igual que Henry y Ryan, éste último en el suelo cubierto de tinta a causa del empujón que había salvado su vida.

—Tsk. Eso te ganas por metiche. —Resopló Bendy con indiferencia, pasando por delante del petrificado Mike sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo. —Sólo eres un colado en todo esto, después de todo…

—¡Desgraciado…! —Ryan se levantó de golpe y acometió contra Bendy, pero éste, con solo un movimiento de su espada, controló la tinta bajo sus pies para que golpeara al joven y lo mandara a volar contra la pared…

Golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las tuberías de la máquina de tinta.

Ryan cayó al suelo inconsciente, al tiempo que Mike perdía más de aquella peculiar sangre con un vivo color brillante y también se desplomaba. Esto hizo que Henry finalmente entrara en razón, al principio horrorizado, pero luego, apretó los dientes y los puños a tal grado que empezaba a hacerse daño.

—Bendy… —Dijo con una voz completamente enfurecida. El divertido demonio lo miró fijamente, riéndose con picardía. —Todo lo que hayas pasado o sufrido… nada justifica estas acciones… si Mike muere por esto te juro que…

—¿Qué? —Le interrumpió Bendy, evocando nuevamente un látigo de tinta que ahorcó a Henry y lo colgó del techo, haciéndolo retorcerse mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado al otro ligeramente. —¿Me mentirás de nuevo? Eso no funcionará esta vez, viejo amigo. No más mentiras, no más engaños. Crees que puedes manipularme, como hiciste aquella vez… Prometiste que nunca te alejarías de mi lado, ¿recuerdas? Que jamás me olvidarías… —Bendy apretó los puños, y la habitación empezó a inundarse con mayor rapidez, a tal punto que estuvo por llegar al nivel que sepultaría los cuerpos de Mike y Ryan en aquel pequeño mar de tinta. —Pero todo resultó ser una vil mentira. Quiero que te des cuenta de ello, que te des cuenta del daño que causaste con tus mentiras… y creo que ver sufrir a estos niños es la respuesta para ello…

—No-no te… atrevas… —Masculló Henry como pudo, enfureciéndose todavía más.

Bendy alzó la mano, y estaba por chasquear los dedos nuevamente, con una mirada retadora en su simple rostro. Henry forcejeaba desesperadamente, observando con impotencia y frustración cómo su hijo desaparecía entre las aguas oscuras de la tinta que se filtraba en la habitación… y sintió que algo explotaba en su interior… Un sentimiento, una fuerza extraña, algo que le otorgaba un poder fuera de lo normal para proteger aquello que más amaba.

Sin embargo, esa sensación fue ahogada por su nublada visión, la pérdida de oxígeno, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron…

No supo qué sucedió después de eso, pero sin duda, nunca llegaría a esperarlo de todos modos.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _El sol iluminada con su luz cálida, y la suave y fresca brisa veraniega azotaba su rostro, como intentando levantar sus ánimos. El día era perfecto: brillante y sin una sola nube en el cielo, las personas que trabajaban a su alrededor parecían felices al iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo en Joey Drew Studios._

 _Las cincuenta y tanto almas de trabajadores, actores, escritores y filmadores se afanaban de un lado al otro, saludándose algunos y charlando animadamente otros, todos con alegres sonrisas y un brillo de vida en sus ojos, todos, salvo uno._

 _Caminando lentamente por los pasillos que daban al despacho del dueño de los estudios, un joven Henry Stein se encontraba enfrascado en una carta que leía una y otra vez en su mano. Su expresión delataba su preocupación y su menos notable tristeza, que incrementaba con cada palabra que repasaba en aquella epístola._

 _Finalmente, al andar sin fijarse en nada o en nadie a su alrededor, terminó chocándose con alguien, retrocediendo con la cabeza adolorida._

— _Auch… ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —Le increpó la otra persona con la que chocó, a quien reconoció al instante como el joven reparador Thomas Connor, a quien Joey había contratado para un "trabajo especial"._

— _¿Dónde está él?_ — _Preguntó Henry, levantándose con una mirada fría y seria. Thomas lo miró enfurecido al principio, pero luego suspiró y se limitó a restarle importancia._

— _Si hablas de ese imbécil que tengo como jefe, en su despacho, como de costumbre._ — _Replicó, y siguió andando al pasar junto a Henry._ — _Si quieres hablar con él, buena suerte. Los resultados de sus pequeñas pruebas no resultaron como él esperaba, y eso lo puso de muy mal humor._

— _Entonces, veremos cuál de los dos está más malhumorado._ — _Musitó Henry cuando Thomas desapareció en el pasillo a sus espaldas, y continuó su camino para hallar a su patrón… No sin antes echar una nueva ojeada a la carta en su mano..._

— _Joey, abre la puerta._ — _Dijo en tono severo al golpear impacientemente la puerta de madera que daba a la oficina del dueño de los estudios, que se abrió luego de unos segundos._

— _Escúchame bien, maldito infeliz…_ — _Replicó la voz enfurecida de Joey, y él frunció el ceño._ — _Si lo que quieres es un aumento, yo…_ — _Pero al abrir por completo la puerta, el ilustre Joey Drew, que no resultaba más que un hombre joven con aspiraciones muy estimadas y deseos de volver posible lo imposible, calló al notar que se trataba de uno de sus empleados. Relajó el ceño, y su tono de voz cambió a uno más amable._ — _Oh, Henry. Creí que eras ese irrespetuoso de Connor…_

— _Tuve el pequeño placer de encontrármelo de camino aquí._ — _Suspiró el caricaturista con sarcasmo al darle su jefe paso al interior de la habitación._

 _Henry notó que Joey sonreía al sentarse frente a su escritorio, pero había algo oculto detrás de esa mirada, o más bien, máscara. Lo identificó como decepción, depresión, o algo similar, pero no pudo seguir averiguando al respecto cuando él le invitó a sentarse._

— _Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí. Eres una de las pocas personas que trabajan conmigo que realmente considero un compañero digno. ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?_ — _Preguntó Joey con una sonrisa disimuladamente forzada. Henry encontró embarazosa la pregunta y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo._

— _Sí…_ — _Dijo al fin, y miró a Joey a los ojos. No se sorprendió cuando las palabras que salieron de su boca destruyeron la máscara de su jefe:_ — _Renuncio._

 _Joey soltó un jadeo de incredulidad y se puso de pie de golpe._

— _¿Qué? —Bramó._

— _Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir trabajando en estos estudios._

— _¿Por qué razón? —Inquirió Joey, intentando mantener la calma. Volvió a sentarse, pero la preocupación que invadió su expresión no desapareció._

— _Tengo una familia. —Henry esbozó una triste sonrisa, y bajó la mirada._ — _Una esposa, y un hijo que todos los días esperan por mí. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ryan, y no pienso perdérmelo otra vez. Lo he lastimado muchas veces para eso._

— _Henry, no puedes marcharte._ — _Le respondió Joey, sin intentar esconder su ansiedad y profunda preocupación._ — _El estudio te necesita ahora más que nunca. El Show de Bendy es nuestra más grande oportunidad para ponernos en la cima, para que tu talento y tus esfuerzos puedan ser apreciados por el mundo. No puedes abandonar tus sueños solo por…_

— _¿La familia?_ — _Le interrumpió Henry, levantando la vista para volver a mirar a Joey a los ojos. Pero esta vez, su mirada era más comprensiva, y hasta irradiaba algo de lástima._

 _Era consciente de que Joey había cometido el mismo error que él estaba por cometer: abandonar a aquellos que lo amaban… por un sueño egoísta y su propia avaricia._

 _Pero él tenía una esposa que siempre era comprensiva con él, que lo entendía y amaba a pesar de todos sus defectos, y un hijo que iluminaba su vida con esa tierna sonrisa._

 _Él no quería seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo que debería estar empleando para estar con la familia que creó, para perseguir un absurdo sueño que al fin y al cabo tenía negras posibilidades de hacerse realidad. Este antiguo método de animación era historia antigua._

— _Henry…_ — _Joey frunció el ceño, rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños, en un intento destinado de no gritarle a Henry. Todavía podía engatusarlo… o eso creía._ — _Esta decisión tuya no es la correcta. No lo hagas, por favor. Te necesitamos aquí… No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. No tienes que hacer esto…_

— _Joey…_ — _Todavía sonriendo con cierta pena, Henry se puso de pie._ — _Siento decírtelo, pero ya está hecho._

 _Y sin decir otra palabra, el ex-caricaturista giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida… Joey volvió a incorporarse de su asiento, exaltado y desesperado._

— _¡Henry! ¡Regresa aquí en este instante! ¡Como que te vayas, yo…!_ — _Pero Henry ya no lo escuchaba. El hombre caminaba por aquella sala de estar de su antiguo jefe, y se dirigía a través de ella hacia el exterior del estudio para regresar a casa…_

 _Sin borrarse la sonrisa de la cara, con el sentimiento de que por primera vez desde que ingresó en este trabajo había hecho una buena obra…_

— _¡HENRY!_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras abría los ojos con debilidad. Sentía que su respiración se hubiera cortado por horas, y sus pulmones se sentían débiles. La luz de la sala lo deslumbró, y por ello no pudo apreciar la situación en la que se encontraba…

Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz, y el sonido de maquinaria trabajando lo aturdió y provocó un leve dolor de cabeza…

Que le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado…

Abrió los ojos por completo con asombro y temor, y se incorporó de golpe, mirando su alrededor. Se encontraba en la misma sala de antes, lo sabía porque los tétricos escritos en las paredes seguían presentes en sus mismos lugares, al igual que aquellos símbolos demoníacos que le causaban escalofríos. Sin embargo, también varias cosas habían cambiado. La habitación entera se había agrandado notablemente, con extrañas máquinas funcionando en todos los puntos, y unas escaleras que dirigían a un piso superior, cuyas barandillas eran visibles desde abajo. En lugar de la máquina de tinta, ahora se encontraba un anticuado ascensor, y del techo y varios artefactos colgaban lámparas de aceite, que iluminaban con su luz blanquecina el contorno de la sala con claridad.

Pero todos esos detalles fueron secundarios para Henry, cuya atención estaba por completo enfrascada en los dos cuerpos que yacían junto a él cuando despertó.

—¡Ryan! —Y por obvias razones, primero corrió hacia su hijo para sujetarlo en sus brazos. Se alivió al notar que respiraba, y que parecía encontrarse bien, pero sumido en un profundo sueño.

Al tranquilizarse por encontrar a su hijo en perfecto estado, volteó ahora hacia Mike, y comprobó, no con poca sorpresa, que la herida en su costado se había sanado por completo. El joven respiraba profundamente, también dormido como su hijo.

Antes de pensar en despertarlos, recordó de golpe la risa de su creación, y se quedó quieto.

¿Dónde estaba Bendy?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué sucedió con él?

¿Por qué los había dejado con vida… si su supuesto objetivo era venganza?

Frunció el ceño, y zarandeó con cuidado a su hijo, quien cambió su flácida expresión por una molestia, mientras se volvía a medias, sepultado en su sopor.

—Ryan. —Le llamó su padre, pero el joven siguió durmiendo. —¡Ryan!

—¿Ah…? —Bostezó el joven al incorporarse de golpe, soñoliento y atontado. Miro parpadeando su alrededor, hasta que se fijó en sus manos, y luego en su padre, con una media sonrisa de decepción. —Así que no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo fue. —Su padre imitó la sonrisa de su hijo, quien respingó al percatarse de su mejor, tirado inconsciente junto a él.

—¡Mike! —De un empujón, Ryan botó a su padre lejos de él y se arrastró hacia su amigo para sacudirlo en un intento de despertarlo. —¡Venga, abre los ojos!

—Mamá… no quiero ir a la escuela… —Murmuró el castaño entre sueños, sin despertar…

—¡MIKE!

—¡KIA! —Y, para el sobresalto de Henry, el joven dormido le propinó a Ryan en el estómago un puñetazo que lo impulsó lejos de él, antes de volver a caer dormido. —No me quites… mi galleta…

—¡Ryan! ¿Estás bien? —El antiguo caricaturista corrió a socorrer a su hijo, que se estremecía del dolor en el suelo.

—S-Sí… olvidé que Mike estudió karate. —Contestó con una mueca adolorida, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de su padre para ponerse de pie. —¿Y tú? Ese muñeco de tinta quería picarte en pedacitos. Pedacitos de anciano.

—Sí… —Ignorando esa última parte, la mirada de Henry cambió a una seria y pensativa… —No quiero ni imaginar qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de esta forma a Bendy…

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, que solamente era roto por los ronquidos del dormilón de Mike, hasta que Ryan desvió la mirada y murmuró.

—¿Es cierto? —Quiso saber, y miró de soslayo a su padre, quien agachó la cabeza.

—Sí… —Afirmó Henry, y Ryan suspiró.

Ryan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agachó con la espalda contra una de las paredes.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Nunca preguntaste. Creí que no te importaba.

—En ese entonces solo era un niño. Y tu única explicación fue "Ahora tengo más días libres". ¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo más preciado por mamá… y por mí? ¿Renunciaste a Bendy por nosotros?

Henry desvió nuevamente la mirada, y apretó los puños.

—No fue una decisión fácil… —Masculló él, y Ryan frunció el ceño. —Fue la carta de tu madre quien me obligó a venir.

Los ojos de Ryan se abrieron de golpe, y se incorporó.

—¿La carta…? ¿Hablas de…?

—Sí. —No fueron necesarias más palabras para que Ryan lo comprendiera… y golpeara en el estómago a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al pobre hombre sin aliento.

—Idiota. —Resopló. —¿Solamente regresaste porque mamá te reveló que tenía los días contados? Adivino: si ella todavía estuviera viva, ¿tú seguirías trabajando en esta pocilga?

Henry no respondió, pero esa reacción de su parte enfureció todavía más a Ryan, quien le dio la espalda.

—Ryan, yo…

—Ya, olvídalo. —Bufó su hijo, callándolo. —Despertaré a Mike y nos largaremos de aquí lo más pronto posible para no tener que ver tu cara nunca más.

Y caminó nuevamente hacia su amigo, a quien sacudió vez tras vez para que despertara… Sin percatarse de que Mike abrió sus ojos unos segundos con una expresión seria, para volver a cerrarlos.

Henry se quedó en su sitio, sopesando decaído toda la cuestión, y se llevó una mano a la cara.

¿Qué tantos errores había cometido…?

¿Y por qué el destino quería hacérselos recordar todos hoy?

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Este lugar es enorme. —Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales Mike finalmente se levantó y decidieron explorar el estudio modificado, en la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida, o al menos una pista que los condujera a ella. —¿Por qué todo este lugar cambió de nuevo?

—Bendy debe de tener la habilidad de cambiar la apariencia de los estudios a su gusto. —Respondió Henry, consciente de que ese dato ya era más que evidente. —Lo que yo no alcanzo a entender es por qué nos dejó con vida…

—¿Y dónde está esa estúpida máquina? —Señaló Ryan con fastidio, agachándose junto a sus acompañantes por debajo de las tuberías de una máquina para pasar a otro pasillo. —¿Y las tuberías de tinta?

—Bendy también las movió. —Henry miró a un lado y después al otro, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. —Movámonos. Este lugar no parece seguro.

—¿Acaso hay un lugar seguro en este infierno de tinta? —Replicó Ryan con sarcasmo, notablemente irritado, lo cual preocupó a Mike.

Había escuchado toda la conversación entre padre e hijo, y entendía perfectamente que su relación era más tensa que nunca. Al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Bendy, todo aquello de complacer al padre de su mejor amigo para evitar sospechas quedó de lado, incluyendo también sus planes de abandonar la ciudad con Ryan en tres días, pero al parecer su amigo todavía estaba obstinado en su fuga, y no podía hacer más que apoyarlo.

Él tampoco se sentía cómodo entre su despreocupada y disfuncional familia, y eso lo consternaba, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantarlos por el resto de su vida si con eso salían de este lugar.

Él también tenía un mal presentimiento…

Como si algo se acercara por ellos…

Continuaron explorando sin detenerse, pasando a través de pasillos, habitaciones repletas de maquinaria, y salas con revueltos de papeles por doquier.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, uno muy incómodo para Mike. Ryan y Henry fruncían el ceño, y eso le indicaba a entender que ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para charlar en lo encontraban una salida de ese mundo de locura. Era cierto, que platicar para aliviar la tensión ahora mismo no era una opción sensata, no con un demonio de tinta con propósitos asesinos acechando por ahí. Pero al menos así podría pasar el nerviosismo de la situación, ya que el silencio era mucho más inquietante que nunca.

Un silencio sepulcral de nunca acabar.

Ryan estaba todavía enfurecido y rencoroso, echando de vez en cuando miradas rábicas sobre su progenitor, que no hacía más que ignorarlo y guiar al grupo. Apretaba los puños y miraba alrededor mientras caminaba, en un vano intento por relajarse.

Henry no mostraba una mejor actitud. Apenas y volteaba para ver a alguno de sus jóvenes acompañantes. Su mente divagaba tanto, y el remordimiento y confusión que lo consumían terminaba por dejarlo con una profunda sensación de desconcierto.

¿Realmente era su culpa que Bendy se convirtiera en un monstruo rencoroso hambriento por venganza?

¿Realmente era su culpa que su propio hijo lo odiara por sus decisiones del pasado?

No quería admitirlo, pero sabía las respuestas a ambas preguntas…

Sí.

Tenía dos caminos, dos personas por las cuales vivir: Ryan y Bendy, y su decisión terminó perjudicando a ambos, y provocó que todo esto sucediera de esta forma…

Si nunca hubiera conocido a su difunta esposa… Si Ryan nunca hubiera nacido, ¿Bendy sería diferente? ¿Lograría él entonces evitar que toda esta locura se desencadenara?

Parecía lo más probable, pero al solo pensar de esa forma le hacía sentirse compungido y sucio, como si el dudar si conocer a su amada y tener a su hijo hubieran sido las decisiones correctas fueran el más terrible pecado que pudiera ser cometido…

Pero ahora, no podía evitarlo. Quizás porque las palabras de Ryan realmente lograron afectarlo, pero ahora no podía evitar creer que no condujo su vida correctamente…

Que Joey tuvo razón al decir que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida al renunciar.

Joey… ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese desgraciado?

¿Qué fue lo que hizo con esa maldita máquina?

¿Qué fue lo que hizo con Bendy?

Esa era la cuestión, y quería saber qué significada todo ese asunto, desde el que la maldita máquina de tinta los llevara a ese mundo de caricatura, hasta que Bendy se convirtiera en un demonio literalmente hablando, en todos los aspectos.

¿Joey planeó todo esto al enviarle esa carta del infierno…?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando dio un vistazo al pasillo que se extendía hacia la izquierda, y vislumbrar al final del mismo, después de unos pocos escalones, una puerta con las letras "HENRY" inscritas en una placa de metal. Se quedó quieto, observando fijamente aquella puerta, y sus acompañantes también frenaron, uno exasperado y el otro confuso.

—¡Hey, vetusto! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y mueve tu arrugado trasero! —Le increpó su hijo, sin paciencia alguna y cruzándose de brazos.

Henry lo ignoró, y desviándose del camino que estaban tomando, corrió con paso firme y seguro hacia la puerta con su nombre, sobresaltando a los jóvenes a quienes dejaba atrás.

—¡Arg! ¡Maldito anciano, deja de abandonarnos en cualquier lugar! —Exclamó Ryan, casi echando fuego por la boca cuando persiguió a su padre por el angosto pasillo iluminado vagamente con lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo. Mike suspiró antes de decidir seguirnos, no sin antes apretar el paso al escuchar, en la distancia, un vago ritmo de golpes…

Pisadas que se iban acercando.

La mente de Henry iba a mil por hora mientras se acercaba a su antiguo despacho y área de trabajo, Seguramente estaría también distorsionada por lo que sea que Bendy hubiera hecho con el edificio, pero no le interesaba. Algo le decía que ahí había algo importante, y su instinto le ordenaba a gritos entrar y encontrarlo a toda costa.

Ryan, detrás de él, se veía tentado a patearlo, mientras Mike cuidaba la retaguardia atentamente con cierto nerviosismo.

Henry se detuvo frente a la puerta, y acercó lentamente su mano al pomo para abrirla. Con un ruidoso rechinar, la puerta de madura giró sobre sus goznes y se abrió lentamente. Los pasos de Henry resonaron en la oscura habitación, sin iluminación alguna que alumbrara en el interior. Eso ya inquietó todavía más a los tres humanos, pero Henry no se amedrentó y en seguida se adentró en la espesa oscuridad, intentando que su visión se acostumbrase a ella.

—Este imbécil terminará provocando que muramos aquí adentro. —Resopló Ryan, y Mike le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Repentinamente, y sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes, un crujido metálico se escuchó en alguna dirección dentro de la sala, y un haz de luz la iluminó tenuemente.

Una vieja máquina de proyección había sido encendida por Henry, y ahora iluminaba una pared de la habitación con la filmación en sus cintas de vídeos: uno de los capítulos del Show de Bendy, donde el travieso demonio gastaba bromas a los habitantes de un pueblucho tranquilo, y bailaba en el bar del mismo, animado por Boris y acompañado por una alegre Alice Angel.

Henry, junto a la máquina de filmación que había puesto a funcionar, se quedó viendo la grabación exhibida en la pared por unos segundos, como hipnotizado. Ryan frunció el ceño y Mike sintió un escalofrío al ver al "inocente" diablillo danzando alegremente en la pantalla de luz, recordando como ese monstruo estuvo por matarlos a ambos. Intercambiaron una mirada, y Ryan iba a abrir la boca para exigirle a su padre dejar de perder el tiempo en esta habitación, hasta percatarse de que éste ya no estaba junto a la máquina de filmación…

Sino en un costado de la habitación, junto a una mesa de madera donde se veían varias hojas de papel. Ryan y Mike se acercaron a él, ambos preocupándose al notar que el hombre estaba completamente petrificado, observando uno de los papeles que había recogido de la mesa de madera. Los dos se asomaron por encima de los hombros de Henry, y comprobaron que el documento que sostenía, era en realidad un dibujo de Bendy, que veía firmado con un pulcro "Henry Stein".

Henry tembló de la ira, y estrujó el papel sin ningún miramiento para lanzarlo al suelo.

—Larguémonos de aquí. —Dijo, y ya se encaminaba hacia la salida, seguido de los confusos jóvenes detrás de él, cuando una voz hizo que se quedara completamente quieto.

—Oh, ¿te vas tan pronto? —La filmación seguía corriendo, pero todo dibujo en ella desapareció, para ser reemplazados por la imagen de Bendy proyectada en la pared, sonriendo con malicia. El adulto y los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos. —¡Pero si la fiesta no ha hecho más que comenzar!

—Bendy… —Henry frunció el ceño, retrocediendo unos pasos, al igual que Mike y Ryan. —¿Qué crees que haces?

—Saludándote, por supuesto. —Contestó la imagen de Bendy con una sonrisa pícara. —Es hora de que inicie el show. —Y rió maliciosamente, al tiempo que empezaba sonar una pegajosa melodía y la máquina de filmación se apagaba.

—¿Se fue…? —Se atrevió a preguntar Mike luego de unos segundos en completo silencio en aquella oscuridad.

—Hay que irnos. AHORA. —Ordenó Henry, con un muy mal presentimiento. Corrió hacia la puerta, y no se sorprendió de que alguien misteriosamente la hubiera cerrado con llave. La destrozó de una patada y empujó a los dos jóvenes al exterior, para seguidamente salir él…

—No te vayas, Henry. —Pidió la voz de Bendy, proveniente de la oscuridad. El hombre se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta, y Ryan y Mike, quienes ya se habían echado a correr a lo largo del pasillo, se detuvieron.

—¡Anciano, muévete! —Le urgió Ryan, nervioso.

—Lo siento, Ryan. —Se escuchó la voz del demonio de tinta, y el hijo del caricaturista ensanchó los ojos cuando unas manos oscuras surgieron de la oscuridad de la habitación y sujetaron a su padre por sus brazos y piernas, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la sala. —Pero tu querido padre no puede marcharse sin saldar las cuentas pendientes…

—¡NO! —Vociferó Ryan, corriendo de regreso a la habitación.

—¡Ryan! —Mike intentó detenerlo, pero el joven fue más rápido y ya había entrado al sombrío cuarto…

Que, para su asombro, se iluminó de golpe.

Una lámpara de aceite había sido encendida en el techo de la desordenada oficina, donde un divertido Bendy, sentado sobre la máquina de filmación, tarareaba la canción que escuchaba en el lugar, sonriente. A su lado, Henry se encontraba completamente atado por una cuerda colgada del techo, impidiéndole moverse, aunque no dejaba de forcejear para librarse.

—Mucho mejor. —Silbó Bendy, una vez todos los detalles de la habitación fueron visibles para él y para sus invitados. —Ahora, niños, me temo que Henry y yo tenemos cosas de adultos que hablar. ¿Podrían esperar afuera?

—¡Segundo round, enano! —Le desafió Mike, quien había recogido un tubo metálico del suelo que blandía de un lado al otro salvajemente, cuando la mano de Ryan sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—Déjalo. —Exigió el hijo de Henry, con una mirada seria, pero completamente enfurecida.

—Lo siento, pero Henry tiene asuntos que resolver conmigo, **a solas.** —Insistió el demonio, desfigurando ligeramente su rostro para volverse de pronto un demonio de película de terror, que paralizó el corazón de Mike e hizo retroceder a Ryan del miedo.

Pero, repentinamente, un martillo fue aventado al rostro de Bendy, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se echó hacia atrás del impacto. Henry, con una mano ya en libertad, miraba con seriedad su creación, quien se quedó completamente quieto, con la barbilla hacia lo alto… y riendo maniáticamente.

—¡Esa sí que fue buena, creador! —Confesó Bendy, irguiendo la cabeza con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, donde la herramienta había golpeado, pero su sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro completamente visible, escapando de ella risitas de diversión. —¡Fue tu mejor tiro, Henry! —Riendo entre dientes apartó su mano de su rostro para revelar que había regresado a la normalidad, y que la herida causada por el martillo ya curándose. —Pero no fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?

—Ni siquiera terminaste de irte. —Replicó Henry, cortante. —¿Por qué nos dejaste con vida?

—La respuesta es perfectamente clara para mí. —Aseguró Bendy con orgullo, alzando la cabeza. Luego volvió a reírse y miró a los ojos a su creador. —Pero, si gustas… —Hizo aparecer después su bastón, y ya con eso Mike y Ryan tuvieron una idea de lo que planeaba el demonio, quien apuntó con su bastón el rostro de Henry. —Puedo terminar el trabajo, ahora mismo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, monstruo! —Le advirtió Ryan, arrancando una tabla de madera de la pared para usarla como arma. Mike, a su lado, se aferró a la tubería que empuñaba, nervioso.

Bendy los miró con algo de molestia, y chasqueó los dedos. Repentinamente, del techo se abrieron pequeñas trampillas que succionaron a ambos adolescentes, y segundos después volvieron a caer de ella, también amarrados por sogas igual que Henry, inmóviles.

—Ustedes dos están empezando a aburrirme. —Espetó, meneando la cabeza. —Pero también están metidos en esto, así que supongo que no estaría de más que compartieran el mismo destino que…

Un tubo metálico bateó la cabeza del demonio como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratase, la cual estalló contra una de las paredes en un montón de tinta que cayó al suelo, manchándolo. El cuerpo decapitado de Bendy se tambaleó y desplomó sin más, deshaciéndose en tinta a los pocos minutos en los que Henry, quien había destrozado con su mano libre las cuerdas que lo ataban, jadeaba, con la tubería que empuñó en alto.

Mike y Ryan se quedaron en silencio, y apenas reaccionaron cuando Henry corrió hacia ellos para romper con todas sus fuerzas las sogas que los colgaban al techo. Una vez en libertad, el adulto los sujetó por los brazos y arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Mike fue el primero en despabilar.

—¡Uf! Esta vez, casi no la contamos.

—No celebres todavía… —Contestó Henry sin mirarlo, y frunció el ceño al escuchar, al igual que los jóvenes, la maniática risa del demonio proviniendo de lo profundo de la instalación en la que se encontraban perdidos, en un laberinto de pasillos de madera con maquinaria trabajando por doquier. —Él sigue ahí.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió a algo así? —Se preguntó Mike, sorprendido y algo asustado al fijarse que, en el tiempo en el que habían estado dentro del despacho de Henry, las paredes del exterior se habían pintado nuevamente de escritos tenebrosos de tinta, transmitiendo los oscuros pensamientos de odio y venganza del "inocente" Bendy. Tuvo un escalofrío al avistar uno de esos pentagramas al pasar junto a la puerta de una habitación a oscuras, dibujado con tinta en uno de sus muros. —¿Qué clase de abominación es esa cosa?

—¿Qué clase de abominación creaste? —Replanteó Ryan, reaccionando finalmente. Frunció el ceño y sus desordenados cabellos grises cubrieron sus ojos para ensombrecer su mirada.

—Ya no lo sé… —Respondió su padre, apretando el puño con el que sostenía la muñeca de su hijo. —No lo sé…

Ryan frunció el ceño, pero su atención se vio desviada al atisbar por un pasillo a su izquierda un arco sin puerta con una placa encima, en la que veían escritas las letras "EXIT". Frenó en seco, y su padre y mejor amigo también, todos con los ojos fijos en la posible escapatoria a ese terrorífico abismo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, los tres corrieron a rienda libre hacia allí, y cuando se abalanzaron dentro de la amplia habitación, supieron que se habían precipitado por completo.

Lo supieron… cuando, al apenas dar un paso dentro del cuarto, la entrada tras sus espaldas se cerró bruscamente con una compuerta de acero, dejándolos encerrados en la más absoluta oscuridad, y en un silencio sepulcral…

Por suerte, una lámpara de aceite se encendió para alumbrar el lugar en el que los tres humanos se encontraban ahora…

Sobresaltándose los tres al encontrarse cara a cara con cierto personaje que reconocieron al instante.

—¡Boris! —Se alegró Mike al ver al amigable lobo de caricatura, detrás de un pequeño mostrador en aquella habitación repleta con miles de artefactos y máquinas, como si de una pequeña fábrica industrial se tratase. El joven iba a correr hacia el ser de tinta, si las manos de Ryan y Henry no se lo impiden, ambos con expresiones fieras y hurañas, y con ojos amenazantes fijos en Boris, a quien solo le bastó esas miradas para asustarse.

—¿Hola?

—¡No puedes engañarnos, monstruo! ¡Ya vimos lo que realmente son! —Le gritó Ryan, sacando de quién sabe dónde una llave inglesa que blandió de un lado al otro mientras intentaba acometer contra el asustadizo lobo, si Henry no se lo impide sujetándolo con sus brazos.

No obstante, Boris ya se había escondido agachado en su mostrador, temblando levemente. Mike sonrió, algo nervioso.

—Tú… —Le dijo Henry, al empujar a su hijo fuera de su camino para sacar bruscamente a Boris de su escondite, sujetándolo por los tirantes de su traje. —¡¿Qué demonios eres?! ¿Bendy te creó? ¿Eres parte de todo su plan para vengarse de mí? ¿A qué vienes aquí? ¿Por qué nos encerraste? ¡Responde, miserable…!

—¡Tran-Tranquilos! —Suplicó el pobre lobo, agitando las manos en son de paz. —No sé de qué hablan…

—No le creo. —Replicó Ryan, junto a su padre, mirando a su prisionero con ojos fríos y oscuros, que hicieron a Boris tragar saliva. —Pero podemos sacarle mucha información. Siempre quise jugar al interrogatorio… ¿Hay unas pinzas o cuchillos por aquí?

—¡¿Qué?! —El rostro de Boris palideció todavía más, y de un salto se soltó del agarre del hombre y se puso espalda contra la pared, acorralado. —¡¿Qué rayos les sucede?! ¡No hice nada malo para que me traten así!

—¿Intentar matarnos no te parece algo malo? —Gruñó Ryan, dando un paso hacia el lobo, pero el brazo de su padre lo frenó.

—¿Eres el mismo Boris que conocimos en el bar? —Preguntó Henry, con un semblante serio y tenebroso. Boris asintió varias veces. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es toda esta locura?

—Se los explicaré… Si prometen no torturarme. —Contestó el lobo, mirando de reojo a Ryan, quien sonrió siniestramente, asustándolo.

—Yo lo prometo, pero no puedo hablar por estos mocosos. —Dijo el adulto, señalando a Ryan, quien parecía deseoso de desahogar todos los sentimientos que experimentó ese día con el lobo, y a Mike, quien, a pesar de verse algo indeciso, ya se había armado con un hacha que encontró cerca de ahí. Boris volvió a tragar saliva.

—… Bien. —Tartamudeó, nervioso, y se acomodó nuevamente en su mostrador. —Bendy me matará, pero creo que también estoy harto de esta mentira… Henry nos dio vida a todos nosotros, para ayudarlo con su venganza cuando el momento perfecto llegara. Todo el estudio que ustedes vieron, no fue más que una fachada que creó para despistarlos y hacerlos bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que su golpe no fuera predecible. Ese era nuestro propósito, hasta ayer…

—¿Ayer…? —Murmuró Mike, confundido.

—Bendy no acabó con ustedes… No entiendo la razón, pero sé que cuando volvió, ya no nos necesitaba… al menos no a todos. Todos los otros fueron borrados, pero Bendy todavía me necesitaba, para hacer funcionar todas estas máquinas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó Ryan, mirando la maquinaria a su alrededor. —¿Para qué funciona todo esto?

—Para mantener la máquina de tinta funcionando. —Respondió Boris con un hilo de voz. —Y así producir la tinta suficiente como para afectar al resto del mundo, como lo fue con este estudio. Ese es el propósito de Bendy, además de su venganza: que el mundo entero esté bajo su control.

—Y lo inundará todo de tinta para lograrlo. —Henry bajó la mirada, serio. —¿Qué le sucedió en estos años…? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan… drástico?

—No lo sabemos. Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué vivió antes de que la máquina de tinta fuese creada.

—Así que ese trasto es el causante de todo… —Ryan bajó la mirada, serio.

—Sí. Bendy nos utilizó a cada uno de nosotros para ganar su confianza, y luego, nos desechó. —Boris apretó los puños y mostró los colmillos, sorprendiendo ligeramente a sus escuchantes. —No fuimos más que herramientas para lograr su objetivo…

—Pero no lo ha logrado… —Mike volteó hacia Ryan, quien le devolvió la mirada. —¿Por qué nos dejó con vida?

—Eso es lo que yo no logro entender… Pero Bendy nunca hace algo sin una razón… —Boris bajó la mirada, algo decaído. —Siento haberlos engañado, pero… ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a traicionar a Bendy.

—¿Y por qué tú lo traicionas al contarnos todo esto? —Apuntó Ryan, suspicaz.

—Porque estoy seguro de que ustedes son los que pueden cambiar todo. —Confesó Boris, con un destello en los ojos. —Tengo la esperanza… de que ustedes logren derrocar a Bendy.

—¿Derrocarlo…? —Recalcó Mike, pensativo. —Pero eso es imposible. Tiene control completo sobre este lugar, ¿no es cierto? Y ahora mismo estaríamos muertos si no fuese porque nos perdonó la vida por quién sabe qué razón. ¿Cómo podríamos acabarlo…?

—Acabando con la fuente de su poder… —Henry ensanchó los ojos y apretó los puños. —La máquina de tinta.

Ryan bufó y desvió la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

—Es la única manera de salir de esta locura, ¿verdad? —Boris asintió. —Estupendo.

—Solo hay que buscar ese montón de chatarra y estropearlo. —Puntualizó Mike con una sonrisa. —No debe ser muy difícil. El problema sería llegar hasta allí, si es que Bendy está suelto por el lugar.

—Y no solamente Bendy. —Agregó Boris, cerrando y abriendo su puño, con una mueca de molestia. —Él… no se deshizo de todos. Algunos de nosotros… siguen libres por aquí, con la misión de detenerlos a ustedes.

—Estupendo. —Repitió Ryan, rechinando los dientes. —Ahora, esto será mucho más sencillo. ¿Dónde está la máquina de tinta?

—No lo sé…

—¡No inventes! —Le increpó el joven, asustándolo. —Se supone que tú administras todos estos cachivaches, así que debes saber dónde se encuentra esa cosa.

—No lo sé… pero debe estar en algún lugar por aquí abajo. —Boris se incorporó, y lentamente señaló un costado de la sala. Los humanos miraron también, y pegaron un sobresalto al divisar una de aquellas tuberías negras de tinta que corría por la habitación, adentrándose en lo más profundo de ella. —Esa tubería está conectada a la máquina. Si la siguen, llegarán.

—Querrás decir "si la seguimos". Tú vendrás con nosotros. —Planteó Henry en un tono sombrío, y Boris respingó de temor.

—Este… Yo creo que… Bendy acabará conmigo si descubre que lo he traicionado directamente y sin rodeos. Prefiero arriesgarme a una muerte rápida que a ser borrado parte por parte. —Rehusó el lobo, negando con la cabeza.

—Boris, Boris. —Los ojos de Ryan centellearon cuando el joven dio un paso hacia el mencionado, que retrocedió asustado. —¿Crees que tienes elección?

El lobo titubeó un instante, pero se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y dejar caer las manos en señal de rendición. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron un fugaz segundo.

La interrogación de ambos había dado frutos.

Mike lo observó todo algo incómodo, pero finalmente también sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas reconfortantes al lobo de caricatura.

—Pongámonos en marcha lo antes posible. —Opinó el joven, llamando la atención del disparejo grupo. —No sabemos cuándo pueda aparecer…

Una tétrica y ya bien conocida risa heló a los presentes, al tiempo que todas las máquinas y luces de la pequeña fábrica se apagaban. Henry sintió su corazón subirle a la garganta, pero el terror que lo invadió se esfumó casi al instante cuando las lámparas y cachivaches se encendieron inmediatamente al apagarse, pero todos notaron un claro cambio.

Los sonidos que producían las máquinas eran rítmicos y casi melodiosos, como si intentaran reproducir la melodía de una canción a través de sus crujidos metálicos. Henry frunció el ceño con un mal presentimiento, y les indicó a todos moverse lo más rápido posible, guiados por Boris a través de la fábrica que iba extendiéndose por oscuros pasadizos repletos de maquinaria, también produciendo aquel acompasado ritmo metálico.

Ryan fruncía el ceño y dirigía rápidas ojeadas hacia todos los ángulos de su trayecto, buscando algo que fuera sospechoso. No se sentía seguro ahora que la risa de Bendy se había escuchado con total claridad y que no se oyera nada más que esa estúpida melodía.

Que seguramente ese maldito demonio había reproducido especialmente para alarmarlos antes de aparecer.

Apretó el paso al vislumbrar un movimiento a su derecha con el rabillo del ojo, pero no vio más que un charco de tinta a su costado, proveniente de la tubería que seguían, la cual tenía una pequeña fuga que goteaba de vez en cuando. Eso no lo tranquilizó y apremió a sus acompañantes a apresurarse, quienes obedecieron sin intercambiar palabra. Él no era el único a quien esta situación le causaba mala espina.

Henry se encontraba con el oído tan aguzado que había ignorado casi por completo la contagiosa música que las máquinas a su alrededor componían con sus sonidos metálicos, para enfrascarse en cualquier otro ruido sospechoso. Pasos, respiraciones, risas, lo que fuese. Pero lo cierto es que no escuchó nada extraño, además del incesante goteo de las filtraciones en la tubería negra que los guiaba en su sombría búsqueda y la poco relajante canción que los acompañaba.

Al salir finalmente del tenebroso pasillo poco iluminado, los aventureros arribaron en una amplia habitación con mucha menos maquinaria, así que el ritmo que ésta producía ya era más tenue. Emergieron desde un segundo piso, y así pudieron comprobar que la habitación era nada más ni nada menos que la que habían despertado hace casi una hora. Pudieron comprobarlo al asomarse en la barandilla junto a las escaleras, donde, poco debajo de ellos, se veía el ascensor donde solía estar la máquina de tinta. La tubería que habían seguido se extendía junto al techo de la habitación hasta llegar encima del elevador, por donde cambiaba súbitamente de dirección hacia abajo, pasando por el trayecto que atravesaba el ascensor al descender a los pisos inferiores, sin obstruir el paso de éste, claro está.

—¿Estuvimos dando vueltas todo este tiempo? —Bufó Ryan, algo enojado por ese detalle.

—Al menos, sobrevivimos el trayecto. —Le hizo ver Mike, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras en espiral para bajar al nivel inferior de la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera un pie en un escalón, y antes de que los demás pudieran seguirle, la misma melodía que escucharon en la sala de máquinas fue perfectamente audible en aquella habitación, procediendo del pasillo que acababan de abandonar.

Lentamente, los tres humanos más el personaje de caricatura voltearon hacia atrás, y se quedaron quietos al verse cara a cara con el sonriente Bendy, mirándolos con su típica expresión feliz y resuelta, y sus fríos ojos icónicos y casi inexpresivos.

—¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! —Dijo él, saludándolos con una reverencia. —Es un gusto volver a encontrarme con ustedes… Qué suerte que logré alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran más lejos. No quería que se perdieran en este lugar, ¿saben? Es algo… volátil.

Y al decir esto, chasqueó los dedos, provocando que la tubería que los había estado guiando estallara en mil pedazos, y que la tinta que se filtraba a través de él lloviera en la habitación.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Sino que, al tocar suelo, la masa negruzca se condensara y mutara como si tuviera vida propia, formando a terribles seres humanoides con apariencias de personas que iban derritiéndose poco a poco con su propia masa, con bocas horriblemente abiertas y extremidades sacudiéndose desesperadamente, con anhelos irresistibles de despedazar y devorar.

Los más jóvenes tuvieron la impresión de encontrarse ante horribles monstruos de una película de terror, pero Henry se limitó a arrebatarle a Mike el hacha que él había encontrado en el cuarto anterior y usarla para decapitar a la criatura de tinta más cercana a ellos, que subía por las escaleras. La abominación se desplomó sin moverse, y su cuerpo se derritió por completo en simples montones de tinta que chorreaba y se escurría en los escalones, pero pronto fue vengado por uno de sus compañeros, que saltando directamente al segundo piso para trepar por la barandilla, movía uno de sus brazos alocadamente para atrapar a alguien.

Boris y Ryan se colocaron con la espalda contra la pared, pero Mike fue el que tuvo la iniciativa al recoger un trozo de la tubería que Bendy había destrozado para clavarlo en la cabeza de la horripilante criatura, cuyo cuerpo se desmoronó por completo en tinta al instante.

El resto de las abominaciones se desplazaron arrastrándose hacia las escaleras para atrapar a sus presas, mientras Bendy observaba a Henry defendiéndose de ellas con esa hacha, sin poder evitar reírse.

—Arg… —Gruñó, al destruir a uno de los monstruos de un hachazo, pero recibiendo a cambio un arañazo de otro en su brazo.

La risa se heló en los labios del demonio de tinta cuando la sangre dorada brotó de los rasguños en el brazo de su creador, lo cual sorprendió a Boris. Bendy frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

Otros monstruos intentaron treparse por la barandilla para subir rápidamente y acorralar a sus enemigos, pero Boris los empujó para obligarlos a caer nuevamente abajo y Ryan arrancó un trozo de madera de la balaustrada para golpear con él a otra criatura de tinta y obligarla a caer como un charco de líquido negro.

Ignorando temporalmente a Bendy, Henry les libró la escalera a sus compañeros al acabar a base de hachazos a todas las criaturas que se cruzaban en su camino, sin darles atención a la sangre brillante que poco a poco se apagaba en su herida o a las manchas negras que aparecían en su uniforme debido a las salpicaduras al atacar a una amenaza. El resto corrió escaleras abajo junto a él, sin vacilar en aprovechar la oportunidad de dejar a Bendy atrás.

Fue iluso de su parte creer que el demonio los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Puag. Qué repugnante. —Regateó Ryan al destruir a uno de los últimos monstruos de tinta, que terminó explotando y chorreando con sus restos todo el brazo del joven. Que fijó sus ojos en que faltaba poco para llegar al elevador. —¡Todos, es nuestro chance! ¡Muévanse!

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Boris cuando, al correr alocadamente hacia el ascensor y descuidarse, una de las criaturas aprovechó para intentar atacarlo por detrás, si Henry no lo corta en dos con su hacha.

—¡Yo les cuido las espaldas! ¡Corran, ahora! —Urgió, destrozando a otros dos monstruos, de los pocos que quedaban.

Ryan llegó a la puerta enrejada del ascensor, y pulsó incesantemente el botón para abrir el portón y acceder al interior, pero no reaccionaba. Eso fue suficiente para que el joven cayera en la desesperación y presionara mil veces por segundo el interruptor, sin resultado.

—¿Por qué se retrasan? —Les reclamó Henry, al acabar con el último agresor. Ryan no había ni despegado sus labios para contestar, cuando un ruido los alertó.

En lo alto del balcón, Bendy se había sentado en la barandilla, mirándolos desde arriba con una sonrisa. Los presentes se quedaron quietos, y cuando el demonio se levantó, haciendo equilibrio en el antepecho, sintieron que algo malo estaba por suceder.

—¿Creen que pueden escapar? —Bendy danzaba sin problemas en la tambaleante estructura de madera, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa mientras la melodía que se escuchaba parecía alegrar su alma. Balanceó la cabeza de un lado al otro al son del ritmo, y empezó a girar como un trompo con un aura de la más perfecta felicidad. —No hay escape de este abismo, caballeros… —Y entonces, cuando volvió para encarar a sus objetivos, éstos retrocedieron debido al terror.

La tinta de la cabeza de Bendy nuevamente se escurría por su cara, cubriendo sus ojos. Su sonrisa se volvió más perturbadora aún, y su cuerpo empezó a derretirse y a mutar, volviéndolo un poco más alto, pero mucho más aterrador. El diablo de tinta rió siniestramente con una voz distorsionada, y de un salto, bajó de la barandilla al primer piso de la habitación, para encaminarse hacia Henry, quien lo miraba horrorizado.

—¿Qué sucede, Henry? —Preguntó, en un tono macabro y aterrador. El aludido dio un paso atrás, pero el ascensor apenas y había abierto sus puertas.

—¡Papá! ¡Muévete! —Le gritó Ryan para hacerlo reaccionar.

El caricaturista volteó, pero en ese momento la versión desfigurada de Bendy se desplazó por el suelo sin dar un paso, cual fluido, para aparecer detrás de Henry en un segundo. Mike y Ryan soltaron un jadeo del susto, pero Henry logró agacharse a tiempo para evitar las manos de Bendy que estuvieron por cerrarse sobre su cuello. El humano aprovechó la apertura para apuñalar a Bendy en el abdomen con su hacha, que terminó incrustada en su cuerpo, casi líquido. La sonrisa del ente de tinta se desvaneció para revelar una mueca furiosa, y de un manotazo lanzó a Henry al interior del ascensor, haciéndolos chocar contra Ryan y Mike.

Retorciéndose de la ira, Bendy se arrancó con brusquedad el hacha clavada en su cuerpo y dio dos pasos hacia ellos, pero se quedó quieto al ver que las puertas de éste se cerraron.

Boris se había adelantado para presionar uno de los botones del ascensor, quien empezó a bajar a uno de los pisos inferiores. Bendy profirió un alarido desatinado y ronco de cólera, y corrió hacia las rejas que lo separaban de sus víctimas, que ya descendían lejos de aquel monstruo, que forcejeaba con las verjas para intentar abrirlas, sin éxito.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! —Bramó el demonio, estirando un brazo entre los barrotes para intentar inútilmente atrapar a Henry, quien lo observaba serio. —¡Apenas comienza! ¡NO escaparán de mí tan fácilmente! ¡No lograrán borrarme! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?! ¡NO LO LOGRARÁN! ¡ACABARÉ CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES! ¡Los haré sufrir! ¡Los borraré! ¡LOS BORRARÉ! —Pero su voz empezó a convertirse en eco a medida de que el ascensor iba alejándose de ahí, y sin embargo, Henry escuchó perfectamente las últimas palabras de su corrompida creación. —¡Escúchame bien, Henry: pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho! ¡PAGARÁS! ¡MI VENGANZA SE ASEGURARÁ DE QUE NUNCA MÁS LLEGUES A RESPIRAR! ¡SERÉ YO QUIEN SELLE TU DESTINO Y TE HAGA SUFRIR! ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!

Y finalmente, todo quedó en completo silencio, con los más jóvenes del grupo mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir ni una palabra. Boris respiraba agitadamente, temblando del miedo. Y Henry… él miraba sus manos manchadas de tinta, sin saber qué pensar…

¿Cómo despertó un odio tan intenso en Bendy…?

¿Cómo fue capaz de arruinar las cosas hasta ese punto?

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—¡HENRY! ¡RESPONDERÁS ANTE TUS ACTOS EGOÍSTAS! ¡LO JURO! ¡IRÉ POR TI!

Algo le decía que pronto iba a averiguarlo.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Y listo! Espero que esto haya compensado la espera :/ pues me entretuve un rato escribiendo, y ya llegamos a la mitad de esta historia. Ya veremos qué sucede después, porque ni yo estoy seguro :B pero, por ahora, me despido, y nos vemos en una siguiente actualización.**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por los Reviews, son apreciados :3**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Corrompidos

**El recuerdo de tus errores**

 _ **¡Hello! Hoy les traigo una nueva entrega de este loco fic; en este caso, la penúltima de ellas. Les doy gracias a todos por sus vistas y comentarios, miren que son apreciados :3 pero no quiero entretenerlos más, así que, ¡al capítulo! (Especialmente largo para ustedes).**_

 _ **Disfruten y nos leemos al final.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 4: Corrompidos.**

El ascensor se encontraba casi completamente en silencio, salvo por el ruido que producía al bajar lentamente, piso tras piso. Los que se encontraban en su interior ni siquiera se molestaron en pensar hacia dónde iban, pues se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos, sobre lo que acababan de experimentar.

Mike parecía aterrado: la imagen de esos monstruos de tinta estaba clavada en su mente, dejando una dura impresión que sería complicada borrar. Y algo le decía que no sería lo peor que se encontrarían en este abismo de tinta. Solo esperaba que su mente no saliera muy perjudicada, y que tampoco se traumara por el resto de su vida, pero algo iba a ser seguro: no iba a olvidar nunca esta experiencia.

Ryan no divagaba mucho en lo horroroso de los monstruos cuya "sangre" manchaba sus ropas. Parecía más concentrado en leer los pensamientos de su progenitor, que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Henry estaba con la espalda vuelta hacia sus acompañantes, en un profundo estado de meditación, ignorándolos por completo.

Boris era el único que no daba vueltas al asunto anterior, pero parecía nervioso e incómodo en aquel largo silencio, que no se había roto desde que escucharon los últimos gritos vengativos de Bendy más arriba. Jugaba con sus dedos, inquieto, y miraba de vez en cuando a uno y otro de sus "secuestradores", intentando ser paciente.

Pero se sobresaltó, al igual que Ryan y Mike, al escuchar, en alguna parte de la laberíntica instalación, un fuerte golpe metálico que hizo estremecer ligeramente todo el lugar. El joven frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada en su padre, quien ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, con los ojos cerrados, hundido en sus pensamientos…

Hasta que el golpe de su hijo en el brazo lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Concéntrate, anciano! —Le espetó, molesto. Henry lo miró con leve enojo. —Estamos en una tumba de tinta y hay un demonio enloquecido cazándonos para matarnos. No te distraigas, viejo.

—Como sea. —Bufó Henry y desvió la mirada, todavía meditativo.

Ryan enrojeció de la ira, y Mike y Boris intercambiaron una mirada incómoda y nerviosa.

—Escúchame bien… —De un jalón, el joven obligó a su padre a verlo a los ojos. —Estamos metidos en este desastre por tus estupideces. Tú aceptaste venir aquí nos arrastraste a este maldito estudio y tú creaste a ese monstruo. En resumen: todo esto es tu culpa. Y por eso no voy a dejar que te tomes esto a la ligera, imbécil. Más te vale enfrascar tu obsoleto cerebro en sacarnos de este lugar, o si no…

Pero calló, pues Henry le había apartado la mano con brusquedad, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— **No me des órdenes.** —Le dijo, y volvió a darle la espalda. Ryan apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes con indignación, pero la mano apaciguadora de Mike se posó en su hombro para asegurarse de que no replicara con violencia. Mucha violencia. —Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer, y lo tengo muy claro…

—¿Y qué sería? —Preguntó Mike, en un intento por aliviar la tensión entre padre e hijo, quienes seguían mirándose como si fueran enemigos a muerte.

—Calmar a Bendy.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bramaron los dos jóvenes, mientras que Boris ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Ya se volvió loco…! —Ryan caminó de un lado al otro, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Luego se volvió a encarar a su padre. —¿Es que acaso tu viejo cerebro dejó de funcionar?

—Bendy hace todo esto por el daño que le causé a abandonarlo. —Contestó Henry con indiferencia, mirando su mano manchada con tinta, como hipnotizado. —No imagino el dolor y la agonía por la que tuvo que pasar. Tantos recuerdos de sufrimiento debieron volverlo así de frío, y corrompieron lo que alguna vez fue una sonrisa llena de luz y alegría. Y mi trabajo, como su creador, es restaurarla. Debo arreglar a Bendy.

—¡Es una locura! —Le hizo ver Mike, alterado. —Señor Stein, usted no puede creer que reparar lo que ya está roto es posible. Sea lo que sea que Bendy vivió, lo ha marcado de por vida y ya no puede arreglarse. ¡Sería un suicidio intentar siquiera acercarse a esa cosa!

—He tomado una decisión. —Sentenció Henry, y su obstinación terminó por irritar por completo a su hijo.

—¡Vejestorio, no harás otra cosa sino que nos maten a todos! —Le gritó. —No sé tú, pero yo quiero seguir vivo. Quizás ya hayas vivido suficiente, pero yo todavía tengo muchos años por delante. ¡Y no los echaré a la basura por tus estúpidas esperanzas de vivir feliz para siempre junto a tu muñequito satánico!

—Pues qué lástima. —Henry miró a su hijo a los ojos con determinación. —Porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Silencio. Un insoportable silencio.

Padre e hijo se miraban con furia e intensidad, sin siquiera parpadear. Mike se sintió más incómodo que nunca, observando alternativamente a su mejor amigo y al padre de éste a la espera de que alguno dijera algo más.

Y sin embargo, no fue ninguno de los dos quien rompió el silencio.

Fue la risa de Boris.

Quien, con una mirada casi de lástima y una triste sonrisa, negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —Murmuró Ryan, mirando enojado al lobo.

—¿Crees…? —Boris dejó de reír, y fijó sus ojos icónicos en Henry con cierta pena. —¿Crees que puedes apaciguar a Bendy?

—Sí. —Afirmó Henry sin miramientos, y frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Fui el primer ser vivo que Bendy creó. —Respondió el lobo, mirando su propia mano. —Lo he conocido desde las raíces de su existencia, vi su desesperación por la soledad, y su ansiedad por caer en el olvido. Yo vi a Bendy en su etapa más vulnerable y frágil, que rápidamente cambió a una fría e impune. Él ya no siente nada más que odio, odio hacia ti, su creador. Te sientes responsable por lo que le sucede, ¿verdad? Por lo que se ha convertido, pero no puedes reponerlo. Bendy está roto. Y nada puede repararlo.

—No importa cuánto creas que puedes recoger las piezas de lo que destrozaste. —Susurró Ryan, llamando la atención de su padre. El enojo de Henry se esfumó al ver que su hijo, con la cabeza gacha, lloraba en silencio, pero no dejaba de observarlo con un odio profundo. —A quien destrozaste… el dolor que se siente cuando la persona más preciada para ti te quiebra es indescriptible. Te cambia, y no puedes evitarlo, ni siquiera comprenderlo, y nada puede repararte…

—Él lo sabe bien. —Agregó Mike, cruzándose de brazos y observando decaído a su mejor amigo limpiarse las lágrimas. —Señor Stein, sus errores nos han llevado hasta aquí, y sé que quiere resolverlos, pero es demasiado tarde para eso. No puede enmendar el daño que ha causado…

—Tal vez… —Henry cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Le dio la espalda a su hijo. —Pero tengo que intentarlo…

Boris reculó de la sorpresa, y Mike y Ryan se enfurecieron todavía más.

—¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que te decimos…?! —Vociferó Ryan, pero calló cuando su padre volteó la cabeza hacia él para volver a verlo a los ojos. Al ver el rostro de Henry, Ryan dio un paso atrás, y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos para apartar las lágrimas renegadas que todavía caían de ellos. —No… No tiene caso. No vas a arrepentirte hasta que sea demasiado tarde… Eso ya ha sucedido. —Bajó la mirada, y su amigo lo observó preocupado. —Esto ya ha sucedido… No regresaste conmigo y con mamá hasta que fue demasiado tarde… no intentaste que volviera a amarte como a un padre hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

—No recordé a Bendy hasta que fue demasiado tarde. —Murmuró Henry, agachando la cabeza. —Sé que mis errores han arruinado mi vida… y la vida de los que he creado. Tú y Bendy… sufren por mi culpa. Sufren por mí negligencia, pero…

—¡Yo no soy como tu maldito dibujo! —Ryan, de la ira, pateó con todas sus fuerzas la pared del elevador, y luego la golpeó una y otra vez. —¡Yo no soy tu creación a la que puedes manipular a tu gusto! ¡Yo soy real…!

—Y ahora Bendy también lo es. —Le interrumpió Henry, redoblando la ira de su hijo. La mirada del antiguo caricaturista se ablandó. —Sé que no lo entiendes… y sé que no tengo ningún derecho ni siquiera a llamarme tu padre, pero… tengo que hacer esto. O al menos intentarlo. Debo intentar salvar a Bendy… ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Sino, ya será tarde. No quiero actuar demasiado tarde otra vez. No quiero cargar con otro error en mi conciencia. Ya cargo con muchos…

—Expiar tus culpas no es posible, padre. —Henry se quedó quieto y dio un paso hacia atrás del asombro. La mirada de Ryan había cambiado, a una completamente fría e inexpresiva, como una máscara. —No es posible… pero, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes con nosotros.

Repentinamente, dio un paso y extendió la mano hacia el panel del elevador, presionando cualquier botón. Inmediatamente, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un poco iluminado corredor. Ryan iba a salir, pero se detuvo un momento.

No miró a Henry, sino a Mike, fijamente a los ojos. Todavía con esa mirada de hielo, le ofreció su mano a su mejor amigo, quien lo miró impactado. Le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente acompañarlo… Por un momento, la expresión de Ryan había cambiado a una de súplica ante la duda de Mike, quien finalmente reaccionó. Podía ser muchas cosas: un idiota, desinteresado, malagradecido, indecente, irrespetuoso, insensato, y mucho más, pero **jamás** dejaría a su mejor amigo solo. Con una mirada decidida, Mike estrechó la mano de Ryan, quien sonrió un segundo, antes de volver a clavar en su padre una mirada pétrea. El adulto todavía no había salido del shock, no había procesado lo que Ryan estaba haciendo. Lo estaba abandonando… y no podía digerirlo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su hijo lo miró de aquella forma tan fría.

Ni siquiera cuando le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, saliendo del ascensor, seguido de un callado Mike.

Ni mucho menos cuando las puertas se cerraron y el elevador continuó su marcha como si nada…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ni siquiera sabían dónde se encontraban, y al menos a él no le interesaba. Su padre podía matarse con su indomable creación asesina, a él le daba igual ahora. Ahora, su única motivación era la misma que tenía cuando todo esto comenzó: dejar a su maniático progenitor atrás y continuar su vida junto a la única persona que lo entendía…

Que, ahora mismo, lo miraba con cierta pena y simpatía.

—Hey, viejo, ¿estás bien?

—No.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No.

Mike no insistió, y continuó siguiendo a Ryan en silencio… Apenas había notado lo tétrico del corredor que atravesaran, con múltiples posters en las paredes de los personajes del Show de Bendy, como la Pandilla Carnicera, Alice Angel, Boris y el abominable monstruo de tinta que ahora mismo debía estar cazándolos desde alguna parte… con una apariencia amigable y divertida, y con esa reluciente sonrisa en su rostro, rebosante de alegría…

Frunció el ceño al verla, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedió luego de que Henry renunciara al estudio… Según tenía entendido, este lugar quedó en bancarrota antes de que él naciera. Entonces, ¿ese tal Joey Drew estuvo aquí, esperando todo ese tiempo? ¿Él fue quien modificó esa maldita máquina de tinta? ¿Él inició todo esto…?

¿Él hizo cobrar vida a Bendy?

Parecía poco probable, aunque él no estaba familiarizado con ese tema. Y, sin embargo, quiso encontrarle alguna respuesta que satisficiera su innata curiosidad.

Analizando el primer vistazo que le echó al estudio al llegar en primer lugar, el lugar estaba por colapsarse, literalmente. Es claro que Joey estaría desesperado por evitar que su negocio y esfuerzos fueran echados a la basura. ¿Qué hizo entonces? Consiguió de alguna forma esa prestigiosa máquina de tinta para intentar avivar con ella el antiguo estudio.

Pero, bien mirado, ¿qué conseguiría con eso? Aquel viejo estilo de la animación había quedado en el olvido, y ahora era visto tan anticuado y aburrido que jamás atraería la atención, sin importar la calidad con la que esas caricaturas estuviesen hechas. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en sesenta años, y Joey no quería aceptarlo. No abandonaría sus sueños de hacer que la animación en blanco y negro cobrara vida de nuevo…

Cobrara vida…

—"Por supuesto… ¡Esa es la respuesta!" —Sorprendido, Mike miró sus propias manos grisáceas, manchadas de tinta, y miró a Ryan, quien parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos como para distraerlo con sus locas teorías, así que se mantuvo callado. —"Esa es la respuesta…"

La forma para atraer al público… era enseñarles que lo viejo todavía podía ser sorprendente, inexplicable. Joey quería enseñarles que lo imposible era posible, que sus animaciones podían hacer lo que ninguna otra podría.

Traer imágenes a la vida…

Bendy… ¿era el resultado de ello?

Entonces, él era el culpable. Él fue quien creó a Bendy. Él era el responsable de todo esto. No Henry. No el papá de su mejor amigo.

Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo Joey pudo darles vida a imágenes de tinta…?

La imagen de los pentagramas satánicos pintados con tinta en las paredes le dio la respuesta…

Magia negra.

Espiritismo.

Joey… ¿llegaría tan lejos para conseguir estar en la cima con su trabajo?

¿Llegó tan lejos como… para hacer un pacto con demonios?

No quería ni pensar en ello. A diferencia de Ryan, él no era fanático ni del ocultismo ni del terror. No le gustaban las cosas que no podía entender.

Le hacía sentir que estaba fuera del lugar, que algo fallaba. Esa sensación de asombro e incredulidad solía exasperarlo.

Siguió divagando en las posibilidades, y hasta ahora, sus deducciones sobre los propósitos, planes y acciones de Joey Drew parecían seguir el buen camino, parecían lo más probable.

Pero una pregunta todavía se asomaba en su mente… una pregunta que lo inquietaba.

Si Joey fue quien creó a Bendy… si él colocó la máquina de tinta junto a su oficina… si él le envió la carta a Henry… ¿Dónde está?

¿Dónde está Joey?

Al ver que Ryan se quedaba quieto cuando viró en una esquina del corredor, se sobresaltó y asomó también por el pasillo. Lo primero que vio fue que el resto del camino estaba bloqueado con tablas de madera, fijadas con clavos a las paredes, para evitar que cualquiera pasara al otro lado. Sin embargo, al fijarse en la mirada de su amigo, frunció el ceño al notar que éste estaba pálido. Volvió a mirar las tablas de madera que bloqueaban el camino, y pegó un respingo al percatarse de lo que su amigo había visto antes que él…

Un pequeño inscrito de tinta, a la altura de la cintura: "NO ENTRAR" y más abajo: "Celda del demonio".

Sufrió un escalofrío y dio media vuelta.

—Nope. —E iba a salir corriendo a la dirección contraria a aquella, si Ryan no le jala la camiseta para impedírselo.

—Síp. —Le sonrió él, divertido.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? La última vez estuvimos a punto de morir en las manos de un demonio de tinta. ¡Y esa puerta dice que hay un demonio dentro! ¿Qué tal si es Bendy?

—Dudo mucho que Bendy esté ahí dentro, teniendo en cuenta que nos lo encontramos más arriba. —Señaló, perspicaz. —Estoy seguro que esa advertencia no es más que un engaño de ese diablo estúpido. Busca asustarnos para no atrever a entrar allí.

—Y lo logra. —Replicó Mike, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero si ese monstruo está dentro y logra matarme, mi espíritu te atormentará por el resto de la eternidad.

—Eso será si no me mata a mí primero. —Ryan le guiñó el ojo y giró sobre sus talones para adentrarse en el trayecto que acababan de atravesar. —Creo que vi una habitación por aquí con un hacha dentro…

—Sí… —Mike miró con desconfianza el bloqueo de tablas de madera, y releyó el texto escribo en ella con un mal presentimiento…

Ryan tenía suerte de que él era ciegamente leal a sus amigos.

Pero más le valía que dentro no hubiera un peligro letal, porque se aseguraría de matarlo antes de que _algo_ los matara a ellos.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

El silencio seguía presente, incluso cuando el ascensor llegó finalmente a su destino y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Henry y Boris se adentraron a través de los oscurecidos pasillos del lugar, y el lobo sacó de su bolsillo una linterna se iluminó con un círculo de luz el camino. Henry ni siquiera se intimidó al notar que de las rejillas de las paredes brotaban ligeras gotas de un ya conocido líquido oscuro, como si la habitación estuviera sepultada entre un mar de tinta. Boris tampoco le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle, e iluminó hacia arriba para verificar qué camino seguían las tuberías que los guiaban en su oscura búsqueda.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? —Quiso saber Henry, rompiendo por primera vez el tenebroso silencio. Boris se apresuró a contestar.

—No lo sé… pero… creo que es porque siento que tus intenciones son buenas… pero estúpidas. —Admitió, aunque tragó saliva cuando Henry lo miró molesto. —Qui-Quiero decir, es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que quiere salvar a Bendy… es decir, él quiere matarte… y tú quieres traerlo de regreso, que pueda volver a sonreír como solía hacerlo.

—¿Bendy era como antes… cuando cobró vida? —Preguntó Henry, olvidando de pronto su ira. Se distrajo cuando encontró una pala recostada a la pared, y la recogió. Podría servirle si encontraban alguna amenaza.

—Él siempre estuvo con vida… Según solía contarme. —Boris sonrió con nostalgia, y volteó en la esquina del pasillo, iluminándolo con tiento para asegurarse de que no había nada a través de él, y después siguió caminando. —Estuvo consciente cada día desde que lo dibujaste por primera vez. Cuando te fuiste, él me creó a mí para intentar desaparecer la soledad en su corazón… pero no lo consiguió. Al menos, tenía alguien con quien hablar y distraerse de sus penas. —Henry hizo una mueca de molestia y remordimiento, y Boris carraspeó al notarla. —Por eso… creo que de cierta forma te entiendo. Bendy no siempre fue un monstruo sin alma hambriento de muerte y venganza. Algo lo hizo enloquecer, quizás la soledad, la amargura, el rencor, el olvido… pero el punto es, que también quiero lo que tú deseas. —El lobo apretó su linterna, y su expresión se tornó determinada. —Quiero al verdadero Bendy de vuelta, al que realmente puede sonreír de verdad, y no con esa frialdad. Quiero a mi amigo, no a ese monstruo que creó al resto de nosotros solo para obtener su venganza… que me obligó a ser su peón para conseguirla…

—Lo entiendo. —Henry bajó la mirada, y se detuvo. Boris también, mirándolo fijamente. —Yo…

Pero calló casi al instante. Una risa lejana lo alertó, al igual que a Boris, colocándose ambos espalda contra espalda y mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Podían reconocer la risa de Bendy en donde fuera.

Y sin embargo, a los dos se les paró el corazón cuando un repentino destello los deslumbró. Vulnerables, se cubrieron lo mejor posible a la espera de que algo los atacara, pero nunca sucedió. Simplemente fueron recuperando la visión hasta que pudieron acostumbrarse a la imprevista luz que los cegó momentáneamente.

Focos incandescentes se habían encendido misteriosamente a lo largo del techo del pasillo, alumbrando el camino para los dos buscadores, que intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha, y más al comprobar que solo el trayecto que habían estado siguiendo fue iluminado. El resto de las habitaciones y pasillos seguían tan oscuros como siempre.

Bendy no era bueno para disimular que los estaba conduciendo directamente a una trampa, o quizás ya sabía que esos dos deseaban únicamente llegar a él.

Y era obvio para ambos que el demonio intentaría interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a la máquina de tinta.

—Al parecer, no tuvimos que buscarlo. —Comentó Boris, y al sentir un repentino chapoteo, volteó inmediatamente su linterna hacia una habitación a oscuras, enfocando en las penumbras a un inocente charco de tinta. El lobo frunció el ceño. —Bendy, nunca fuiste bueno para las escondidas.

—Vale, vale. Me pillaron. —Escuchó Henry, y pegó un sobresalto al ver que del charco emergía la silueta de Bendy, con las manos en alto en símbolo de resignación. —¿Felices ahora? Porque yo lo estoy… de encontrarlos a ustedes.

Las luces fallaron en un segundo, y al volver a encenderse Bendy ya no estaba en su lugar, frustrando a su creador, quien, al escuchar una risa, volteó rápidamente hacia el camino que habían estado cogiendo, pero no vio nada. Supuso que Bendy quería que siguieran avanzando, y de cierta forma, no tenían otro remedio más que seguirle el juego, aunque Boris a regañadientes.

Los dos continuaron caminando, esta vez con mucha más cautela, pero no volvieron ni a ver ni a escuchar al travieso diablillo. Conversar para destensar un poco la situación ya no parecía una buena idea. Cualquier distracción podría ser fatal, así que ambos optaron por mantener las bocas cerradas y los ojos abiertos.

Henry se fijó, ahora que todo estaba iluminado, en lo espeluznante de esa planta de la instalación. Las paredes manchadas y polvorientas, con moho debido al abandono, al igual que las telarañas y algunas secciones de las paredes fisuradas le daban un aspecto ruinoso. El silencio sepulcral no ayudaba en nada, y puesto que se encontraban varios metros bajo tierra, parecían dentro de tétricas mazmorras subterráneas más que dentro de un estudio de animación.

No obstante, todos esos detalles que pasaron por la mente del caricaturista se quedaron en el olvido cuando vislumbró lo que había a unos metros frente a él… unas oscuras escaleras hacia algún piso todavía más abajo, sin ni un atisbo de luz que iluminase en ellas.

Los dos frenaron al pie de los escalones, y se miraron el uno al otro con cierto temor y perplejidad. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Henry tomara la iniciativa y le arrebatara a Boris la linterna, con la intención de ser él quien guiara. Quedarse ahí ya no era una opción, y sin duda no podían regresar por donde vinieron.

Un haz de luz alumbró en la negrura del hueco de las escaleras al señalarlas Henry con la linterna. Se encontraban en un estado deplorable, como si fueran todavía más antiguas que la planta en la que ahora se encontraban, y estaba semi inundado por la tinta que corría por las paredes. Haciendo apelo a su valor, Henry respiró profundamente y dio un paso al frente para posar su pie en el primer escalón. Nada ocurrió, así que continuó, seguido por un asustadizo Boris que no se sentía para nada cómodo bajando a la loca del lobo. Y miren que lo decía él.

No descendieron más de diez escalones, cuando la risa de Bendy los alarmó, y cuando dieron media vuelta, pudieron, en efecto, apreciar al travieso demonio sonriéndoles con picardía a ambos desde la cima de la escalera, con una amplia sonrisa, pero sus ojos dilatados y poco tranquilizadores.

—Qué valiente de tu parte arriesgarte así, Henry. —Admitió Bendy, y de pronto, el cuadro de luz que Henry y Boris veían desde abajo empezó a acortarse. Una especie de compuerta metálica se cerraba poco a poco en la puerta de la cueva en la que ambos exploradores habían entrado, encerrándolos en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

—¡Bendy! —Gritó Henry, y se echó a correr escaleras arriba, y Boris lo siguió segundos después, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Prometo que tu valentía no será en vano, mi osado amigo… —El demonio de tinta rió siniestramente, y Henry lo miró a los ojos un segundo antes de que la compuerta se cerrara por completo, atrapándolos en la más negra oscuridad…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Bien, ¡demonio, monstruo, vampiro o lo que sea, nadie podrá llevarse con pedazo de mí ahora! —Aseguró Mike al blandir el hacha que había encontrado en una pequeña habitación. Ryan había tomado también de una caja de herramientas por ahí una llave inglesa por si acaso.

—Sí, sí. —El joven meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa ladeada. El dúo caminaba de regreso a la entrada bloqueada que habían encontrado más adelante. Ryan bajó la mirada. —Siento haberte traído a esta pocilga de pesadilla. Sé que fue solo un capricho mío el que vinieras conmigo, pero realmente te necesitaba cuando mi padre…

—Lo sé. —Mike le sonrió de oreja a oreja. —No te preocupes. Si debo estar atrapado en un pozo de tinta maloliente con una bestia del horror buscándome para arrancarme la cabeza, prefiero mil veces tenerte a mi lado para compartir mi trágico destino. —Bromeó, y Ryan le dio un codazo amistoso, aunque algo fuerte. —Por algo somos caras de la misma moneda, ¿no? ¡Ryan y Mike por siempre, unidos hasta el final!

—Eso sonó estúpido. —Se burló Ryan, negando con la cabeza. —Pero tienes razón: estar en el peor lugar de la tierra junto a mi hermano es mucho mejor que enfrentar todo esto con mi padre. Creo que ya estuviera muerto si tú no estuvieras aquí.

—Je, podemos morir asesinados por un demonio en cualquier instante, pero creo que me gusta despreocuparme de todas formas charlando contigo.

—Sí, creo que… —Las palabras se helaron en los labios de Ryan, al igual que su sangre como la de Mike al ver, en la distancia, que los tablones que habían pensado destrozar con aquella hacha ahora estaban hechas trizas en el suelo, con notables marcas de garras en la madera despedazada.

Los dos jóvenes palidecieron al notar en la oscuridad que se abría detrás de ese obstáculo destruido los puntos brillantes, a manera de ojos, e intercambiaron una mirada aterrada.

—Corre. —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y un segundo después los dos se habían lanzado alocadamente en el camino opuesto al que habían elegido seguir, del cual emergió un horroroso monstruo cuadrúpedo hecho enteramente de tinta, con enormes garras alargadas como dedos, extremidades enormes y retorcidas, una larga cola puntiaguda, y los largos cuernos de demonio, además de una hilera de filosos colmillos. No tenía ojos en aquel rostro inexistente, a pesar los dos destellos que fingían tratarse de ojos que se habían visto en la oscuridad de la cual surgió.

La bestia había saltado hacia sus presas, pero éstas se habían alejado rápidamente y no alcanzó a despedazarlas con sus garras. Aterrizó derrapando ligeramente, con sus fauces babeando ligeramente tinta, al tiempo que gruñía con chirridos demoníacos, antes de echarse a correr a cuadro patas para perseguir a sus víctimas.

—¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! —Se lamentó Mike mientras corría por su vida, con Ryan a su lado y su atemorizante perseguidor pisándole los talones.

Ryan, por su parte, no dijo nada, y aunque el temor se notaba en su rostro, parecía analizar la situación con la cabeza fría al mirar de soslayo a la bestia que los perseguía y al ascensor por el que habían llegado a varios metros delante de ellos. No podrían volver por ahí, así que era preciso seguir, adonde sea que fuera, para dejar a esa cosa atrás. Suspiró con basto alivio al notar un poco más lejos un tramo de escaleras que bajaban a alguna planta inferior, e ignoró que de sus paredes brotaba ligeramente tinta, filtrándose en las grietas de las paredes.

Su objetivo, por ahora, era sobrevivir.

Y por supuesto, dejar atrás a ese demonio hambriento.

—¡TE DIJE QUE HABÍA ALGO QUE NOS MASTICARÍA ALLÍ DENTRO! —Le discriminó Mike, pero él le ignoró. —¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS?!

—¡CÁLLATE Y CORRE! —Gritó Ryan, y se sobresaltó cuando la bestia dio un brinco hacia ellos para intentar atraparlos entre sus largas y filosas garras, pero ambos se impulsaron hacia adelante y las zarpas del monstruo sólo lograron rozar sus ropas. —¡Perdámoslo en las escaleras!

Los dos continuaron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con la ventaja de que la criatura tenía dificultades para moverse debido a su estado decadente, como si estuviera derritiéndose. Y no obstante, cuando su perseguidor vio la escalera a pocos metros, adivinó las intenciones de sus objetivos y rugió con distorsión, golpeando el suelo con sus patas delanteras. Las garras del monstruo se convirtieron en tinta pura, que se deslizó rápidamente hacia los jóvenes y cuando logró alcanzarlos adhirió sus pies al suelo, inmovilizándolos.

—Mier… —Masculló Ryan, y palideció cuando la bestia dio un salto de tigre para caer sobre él, tirándolo al piso y posándosele encima.

—¡RYAN! —Gritó Mike, aterrado.

La bestia lo ignoró, y le gruñó amenazadoramente al joven bajo sus garras, que, con una mueca de dolor, abrió levemente los ojos… Y palideció mortalmente con horror y repugnancia al ver que el monstruo sacaba y agitada una lengua puntiaguda de su boca frente a su rostro, como listo para saborearlo mientras lo masticaba.

Mike reaccionó rápido y empuñó el hacha que traía, pero cuando la levantó para tajar el cuello del monstruo, éste lo miró un fugaz segundo en el que se quedó completamente quieto… mientras una sangre dorada caía frente a sus ojos hacia el suelo. El demonio había usado su lengua en un instante para lastimar las manos del joven, y el hacha salió despedida hasta incrustarse en la pared del corredor. Ryan observó horrorizado las manos heridas de su amigo, quien, estupefacto, las miró fijamente mientras temblaban por el dolor y la sangre brillante seguía cayendo…

Ninguno de los dos notó cómo las gotas de este fluido vital desintegraban poco a poco el suelo donde aterrizaban, como ácido.

La criatura ignoró a Mike y volteó hacia Ryan, quien lo vio a los ojos, pero esta vez, sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

Solo de ira.

—Maldito fenómeno… —Masculló, con un destello enfurecido en sus ojos. Su mano libre se escabulló en su bolsillo, empuñando la llave inglesa que tenía oculta en él. —¡Nadie lastima a…!

Su precipitación le costó caro. Ante el súbito movimiento del joven al extraer la herramienta de su pantalón, la bestia reaccionó. Profiriendo un estrepitoso y distorsionado rugido, abrió sus enormes fauces y balanceó su horrorosa lengua al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra el pálido rostro de Ryan. Éste cerró los ojos, prefiriendo la oscuridad de sus párpados a que la imagen de aquella abominación sea la última cosa que viera…

Pero, lejos de lo que él pensaba, en vez de sentir un insoportable dolor punzante y desgarrador en toda su cara, lo único que percibió fue un líquido que caía sobre su rostro, y después, sobre todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, y se quedó atónito al ver al monstruo sobre él, decapitado, y balanceándose de un lado al otro antes de desplomarse sobre su costado, y empezar a deshacerse en una montaña de asquerosa tinta…

Al principio, creyó que Ryan había logrado destruir de alguna forma a esa monstruosidad, pero al voltear hacia él, lo vio igual que como estaba antes de que cerrase los ojos: paralizado y con sus manos dañadas, pero esta vez, su mirada asustada había cambiado a una de absoluto asombro e incredulidad. Se había salvado de milagro, pero, ¿quién…?

La respuesta llegó al incorporarse y volver la cabeza hacia atrás. De pie ante él, con la majestuosa firmeza de una reina, con su espada sujetaba con firmeza y alguno que otro resto de tinta machando su filo, estaba una seria Alice Angel, mirándolo fijamente.

Se quedó quieto, tal como Mike, sin ser siquiera capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra ante la sorpresa de verla a _ella_ ahí, salvándole el pellejo en el último segundo…

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó finalmente ella, extendiendo su fina mano enguantada al joven, que finalmente volvió a la realidad.

—¡Eh! Sí. —Balbuceó, estrechando la mano de Alice para que ésta lo levantara de un jalón. —¿Eres…?

—Sí. —Le interrumpió ella, dándole la espalda. —Siento mucho que las cosas hayan tenido que llegar hasta este punto, pero solo tuve la oportunidad de actuar cuando las cosas se salieron de las manos de Bendy.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Ryan frunció el ceño. Mike los miraba alternativamente a los dos, sin recuperarse de la visión de Alice cortando la cabeza de la criatura de un segundo al otro, cuyos restos habían caído sobre su amigo, casi por completo empapado de tinta.

—Será mejor contárselos en el camino. Lo ahuyenté, pero se regenerará. —Apremió ella, mirando de reojo a la enorme masa de tinta, tirada sin gracia a unos pasos de ella, que se movía de vez en cuando.

Solo bastó esa advertencia para que Mike saliera disparado hacia las escaleras.

—¡Muévanse! —Les urgió, antes de desaparecer en los escalones.

Alice se catapultó en un segundo hacia ellos, y Ryan pegó un sobresalto antes de empezar a seguirlos, ahora con todavía más dudas en su cabeza…

Pero de todas formas, antes de abandonar el pasillo al subir los escalones, miró de soslayo a lo que quedaba de la bestia que estaba a punto de matarlo, la cual se agitó salvajemente.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¿Estás seguro de continuar?

—No podemos quedarnos allí arriba por siempre. Esa compuerta no volverá a abrirse. Lo mejor es continuar.

—¿Sabes que es una trampa, verdad?

—Sí. Bendy nos encerró aquí por una razón. Quiere llevarnos a alguna parte… y acabar con nosotros allí.

Boris suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de que traer de regreso a Bendy es posible?

—Creí que pensabas como yo… —Contestó Henry con una sonrisa ladeada, y se agachó para pasar por debajo de la tubería negruzca que todavía los guiaba en esa absoluta oscuridad, con solo la linterna que el hombre portada para alumbrarlos. —Tengo una esperanza… una convicción, y esa convicción será la que me impulse a abrirles los ojos a Bendy. Y no hay nada, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro, que me impide alcanzar mis objetivos.

—Bendy piensa igual que tú… —Murmuró Boris, tratando de ignorar lo espeluznante del sombrío pasillo que atravesaban, de camino hacia las mismas entrañas del estudio. El lobo no pudo evitar sonreír. —Ya veo por qué tú eres su creador. Son como uña y carne… o al menos lo eran.

—¿Bendy solía odiarme desde que te hizo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Henry, ahora serio.

—… —Boris bajó levemente la mirada, gesto que no fue ignorado por su acompañante, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. —Él te adoraba… —Reveló. La sorpresa de Henry llegó hasta el punto de que se detuvo, y Boris lo miró con algo de pena. —Todas las noches me hablaba sobre ti. Cada vez que lo dibujabas, cada vez que los sonreías… Cada noche que pasabas sin dormir creando la magia que irradiaba Bendy… Él nunca lo olvidó…

—Entonces, mis motivaciones están justificadas. —Henry sonrió con determinación, y continuó el camino, seguido por un sorprendido Boris. —Bendy sigue ahí, en alguna parte, y ese monstruo es solo su dolor y rencor que yo provoqué al alejarme de él… Debo disculparme, y aceptar la responsabilidad de mis acciones… Responder ante mis actos. Debo hacerlo, si quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y Bendy pueda sonreír de verdad otra vez.

Boris asintió y sonrió más animado. Henry lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba, y sonrió. Al menos, Bendy no estaba completamente solo. Pudo conseguir un amigo sincero, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de que pudiera volver a ser el mismo, aquel dulce diablillo que contagiaba de su felicidad al mundo con su brillante sonrisa. Boris era igual de leal que él en ese sentido: ambos están dispuestos a morir en las manos de aquel que querían salvar, por la posibilidad de que éste volviera…

Pero nuevamente, al recalcar las palabras de Boris, la culpa lo corroyó. Bendy no lo había olvidado, incluso cuando se apartó de él por sus deseos egoístas. Bendy nunca olvidó, pero él sí lo hizo. No pudo imaginar cuánto sufrimiento tuvo que pasar su creación al aguantar toda esa soledad, y la confusión al preguntarse por qué había sido abandonado… No pudo evitar imaginarse al inocente demonio, esperándolo. Esperando regresara, con la esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos.

Esperanza que fue destrozándose en pedazos sin misericordia con el paso de los años…

—"Bendy…" —Henry se cubrió los ojos con una mano, compungido. —"¿Cuánto tuviste que soportar por mi culpa? ¿Cuánto tuviste que pasar? ¿Qué te hice? ¿En qué te convertí?"

No sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero algo le decía que pronto él iba a experimentar lo mismo a carne propia, si no tenía éxito en su misión.

Si Bendy no lo escuchaba, él iba a sufrir lo mismo que él, e incluso cosas peores.

Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de que tuviera a su lado al verdadero Bendy de nuevo.

—¡AH! —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el respingo y grito de terror que arrancó Boris, alarmándolo.

Al ver lo que había asustado al lobo, reculó y casi se cae sentado. A la luz de su linterna, se había encontrado cara a cara con el rostro sonriente de Bendy. Ni Henry ni Boris se movieron, esperando alguna acción por parte del peligroso demonio que los miraba fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír, sin moverse. Los segundos fueron incontablemente eternos, y Henry y Boris intercambiaron una mirada cuando vieron que Bendy no se movía de su sitio. Los dos siguieron expectantes de que algo los atacara, —ya fuese el mismo Bendy o feroces monstruos de tinta— pero nada ocurrió, y eso les daba mala espina. Henry frunció el ceño y su sorpresa cambió a determinación.

Tenía una oportunidad, una última oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla antes de que fuese tarde.

—¿Ben… dy? —Atreviéndose a dar un paso hacia el estático demonio, Henry lo miró a los ojos. —Quiero hablar contigo.

Bendy no dijo nada, ni se movió de su sitio, ni borró su sonrisa. Eso estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Henry, quien dio dos pasos hacia su creación y alargó la mano hacia su rostro…

Frunció el ceño al conseguir tocar a Bendy, pero éste siguió sin reaccionar…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Eh… ¿Henry? —Boris se acercó rápidamente a las espaldas de Henry al sentir que algo se movía a sus espaldas. Arrancó de entre los dedos de su acompañante la linterna e iluminó el camino por el cual habían venido, y los dos se quedaron helados al contemplar a decenas de Bendy's, todos sin moverse y sonriéndoles mientras lo miraban fijamente…

—Esto es malo. —Resumió Henry al ver las estatuas inmóviles de Bendy's, y frunció el ceño al tener la impresión de que algo se acercaba a él por la espalda.

Rápidamente, sujetó la muñeca de Boris y señaló al primer Bendy que habían encontrado. Los dos sufrieron un escalofrío al comprobar que ahora estaba más cerca de ellos y alzaba una mano para intentar alcanzar a Henry, pero seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro, como si se hubieran acercado a ellos cuando no lo veían…

Y ambos entendieron inmediatamente lo que todo aquello significaba.

—Demonios. —Murmuraron, y dieron media vuelta lentamente para apreciar que todos los Bendy's que habían perdido de vista un segundo ahora los rodeaban. Eran incontables, todo un ejército de seres de tinta que los acechaba desde las sombras.

—¡Alúmbralos! ¡Seguirán acercándose mientras no los vemos! —Le avisó Henry a Boris. Dio un salto para alcanzar una oxidada tubería que colgaba por encima de su cabeza y la empuñó, dispuesto a defenderse de esas imágenes sin vida de Bendy.

—¡Son demasiados! ¡No puedo iluminarlos a todos! —Replicó Boris exaltado, dando vueltas en círculos con la linterna para tratar de deslumbrar a la legión de demonios que los rodeaban, pero era inútil.

En los breves segundos en los que algún Bendy quedaba sin vigilancia, éste se acercaba, incluso arrastrándose por encima de sus compañeros, con la misma espeluznante sonrisa perpetua, antes de ser iluminado de nuevo y volver a quedarse petrificado como una estatua.

En cierto momento en el que Boris no iluminaba a Henry por mantener a raya a un grupo de Bendy's que se habían adelantado y estaban alarmantemente cerca, el caricaturista sintió varias manos sujetando sus piernas, pero la oscuridad le impidió ver de qué se trataba. Se alteró cuando estas manos intentaron arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad, así que abrió la boca para llamar a Boris, pero otra mano se la cubrió, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Henry? —Al escuchar de pronto un silencio total, Boris giró lentamente sobre sus talones, y quedó palpitante del terror al ver a Henry, en el suelo, siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad por decenas de Bendy's, que se quedaron completamente quietos al ser iluminados por la luz de la linterna. —¡Henry! —Reaccionando con alarma, Boris corrió a ayudar a su compañero, pero una mano le sujetó el tobillo, haciéndole caer y que la linterna cayera con un fuerte y seco golpe en el suelo, apagándose.

—¡Maldición…! —Exclamó Henry, quien se había estado liberando en el momento en el que sus captores se quedaron paralizados ante la presencia de luz sobre ellos, pero ahora, completamente libres, volvían a empezar a sujetarlo por todas partes, y jalarlo hacia su tumba.

—¡AH! ¡Me están tocando! —Gritó Boris con miedo al sentir que varias manos se posaban como su cuerpo en la oscuridad, y poco a poco también era arrastrado por los Bendy's.

Henry forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de sus enemigos. Algunos logró apartarlos a patadas desatinadas hacia cualquier dirección, pero pronto eran reemplazados por muchos más. Uno de ellos logró arrebatarle la tubería que había usado para defenderse hasta ahora, y, desarmado y cegado, estaba bajo la completa merced de aquellos demonios…

Hasta que, de pronto, todo dejó de moverse, tanto para él como para Boris. Las copias de Bendy dejaron de tirarlos, y ahora, todavía sujetándolos por todas partes, se habían quedado nuevamente tiesos como estatuas, aún sin que hubiera ningún rastro de luz que los iluminara.

Con confusión y basto alivio, el lobo y el humano suspiraron, e iban a empezar a apartarse los petrificados Bendy's, si un sonido no llega a sus oídos de pronto. Empezó como un rumor apagado y lejano, hasta convertirse en el resonar rítmico de pisadas que se acercaban. Ese conocimiento fue suficiente como para que Boris se desesperara y buscara rápidamente entre los cuerpos de Bendy que lo inundaban. Había jurado que la linterna cayó cerca de ahí, pero en la absoluta oscuridad era imposible que lograra encontrarla.

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles, y Henry frunció el ceño e intentó forcejear más para liberarse de los petrificados diablillos que lo sostenían. Ya lo estaba logrando, cuando un pequeño círculo de luz fue visible a la distancia. Tanto él como Boris se quedaron completamente quietos al percibir el resplandor que iba aproximándose, y el lobo caricaturesco vio, a su luz, la linterna no muy lejos de él, y alargó rápidamente su mano todo lo que pudo para alcanzarla, pero varios Bendy's se interponían y le resultaba difícil moverse con todos los que ya tenía encima.

Henry le dio una patada a uno de los Bendy's que tenía encima, y la figura de tinta se estrelló contra una pared antes de estallar en un humo negruzco. El ruido que provocó fue lo bastante alto para alertar a quien sea que se acercaba, porque los pasos cesaron, aunque la luz lejana seguía iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

Boris se estiró un poco más, y apenas logró tocar la linterna con un dedo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, alargó la mano un poco más, y con la yema de los dedos fue intentando jalar la linterna un poco hacia él para que pudiera alcanzarla. Estaba por lograrlo, cuando el sonido de los pasos volvió, con mucha más constancia. Se estaba acercando velozmente. Alarmado, Boris empujó a los Bendy's que lo rodeaban con todas sus fuerzas y recogió la linterna. La golpeó varias veces contra su palma para que reaccionara, y cuando por fin encendió, fue demasiado tarde.

La fuente de la luz ya estaba presente ante ellos… una lámpara de aceite, que iluminó todo el pasillo repleto de estatuas inmóviles de Bendy con eternas miradas felices. Henry pareció al principio deslumbrado por la súbita luz que cegaba sus ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acostumbró a ella y pudo contemplar al recién llegado…

El verdadero Bendy, con la misma sonrisa bobalicona de sus imitadores y sosteniendo en una mano su bastón y en la otra la linterna que había traído consigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Henry! —Le saludó el demonio, sonriendo. —Veo que seguiste mi guía al pie de la letra.

—¿Bendy? —Murmuró Henry, no muy seguro.

—¡En carne y hueso! —Bendy agitó su bastón en el aire, y al hacerlo, sus clones volvieron a la vida, asustando a Boris. —Siento mucho que mis amiguitos hayan sido muy bruscos contigo, pero te estás acercando demasiado, amigo. Fue un placer que te esforzaras tanto en intentar que tu visita fuera inolvidable, pero temo mucho que el paseo termina ahora.

Los clones del demonio de tinta se incorporaron de golpe, sujetando entre varios los brazos y piernas del hombre para obligarle a levantarse. Bendy rió un poco, hasta notar que el resto de sus copias también aprisionaban a un segundo intruso.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es Boris! Qué placer es tenerte aquí con nosotros, amigo. —Bendy miró al lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Boris tragó saliva cuando su antiguo camarada dio cuatro pasos hacia él, hasta situarse enfrente de su cuerpo inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Sin embargo, temo que mis asuntos radican precisamente en Henry, y cualquiera que esté de más, será expulsado de mi vista.

Movió su bastón hacia el rostro del aterrado lobo lentamente, soltando de sus labios pequeñas risitas divertidas. Boris estaba inmóvil del terror, y no hizo más que cerrar los ojos cuando el contacto con la punta del bastón iba a ser inminente…

—¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE, BENDY! —El demonio se quedó quieto, y su bastón se detuvo en el aire, a centímetros del rostro de un poco aliviado Boris.

Henry fulminaba con la mirada a su creación, quien al principio ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención, pero repentinamente su pajarita dio un giro con un sonido gracioso y el personaje de tinta dejó relucir su sonrisa a Henry, mirándolo directamente.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso crees que puedes darme órdenes ahora, creador? —Rió Bendy, ladeando la cabeza entretenido. Alejó su bastón de Boris, quien recuperó el aliento del alivio, y encaró a un serio Henry. —No creo que deba recordarte cuál de los dos es el que tiene el control ahora. Este show no ha hecho más que comenzar, y no deseo interrupciones.

—Bendy, debes despertar... —Le respondió su creador, a lo que el demonio soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pero si estoy bien despierto! He esperado esto por mucho.

—No sabes lo que haces, yo…

—Lo sé perfectamente. Lo he planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ben…

—No, no, no. Tú ya has hecho suficiente. —Bendy denegó impacientemente con la cabeza y alzó su bastón para darle un golpecito con él a Henry en la nariz, dejándolo en blanco. —No escucharé más mentiras de tu parte; mis planes están marchando perfectamente, y no tengo más tiempo que perder con charlas absurdas. ¡Andando!

—¡¿Eh?! —Boris abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor cuando los Bendy's lo cargaron, a él y a Henry, y empezaron a llevarlo por el camino por donde el Bendy original había aparecido.

—Muy bien. Todo marcha conforme al plan…

—¡Bendy!

—Ash. Qué molesto. —Bufó el diablillo danzarín, mirando algo molesto al ruidoso Henry que forcejeaba contra las imágenes de tinta que lo arrastraban por el oscuro camino. —¿Puedo pedir que mantengas tu boca cerrada? Te defiendes mejor así.

—¡Bendy, debes…!

— **Ya basta.** —Le calló Bendy, dando un paso hacia él. Por un momento, sus dientes parecieron volverse colmillos y sus ojos se habían dilatado, pero, respirando profundamente, recuperó la compostura y volvió con su sonrisa de siempre, pero con un toque maligno en sus ojos. —Escúchame bien…

—¡No! ¡Tú escúchame! —Le gritó Henry, obstinado como siempre. —¡Debo hablar contigo!

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar… muy pronto. —Bendy sonrió siniestramente, y siguió avanzando. —Por ahora, hay itinerario pendiente, pero descuida: no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo. Mi regalito te matará de la sorpresa. Eso puedo asegurarlo…

Al ver la oscura sonrisa de Bendy, Henry sufrió un escalofrío, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Quizá su objetivo no sería tan fácil de cumplir como imaginó.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ryan y Mike, guiados por Alice, se mantenían en silencio. El joven castaño se había tratado sus heridas con unas vendas que la ángel le entregó, pero no dejaba de observarlas, pensativo. Ryan a veces lo miraba de reojo, algo preocupado, pero después se molestaba ante el silencio de su salvadora.

Ella había prometido que les explicaría por el camino, y sin embargo no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto que llegaban. Al darle una mirada a ella, notó que se encontraba bastante meditativa, como concentrándose en algo, y eso le provocaba desconfianza.

A tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—¿Alice? —Llamó, tomando tanto la atención de la aludida como la de su mejor amigo.

—¿Hmm? —Asintió ella, sin dejar de subir las escaleras, pero volteando su cabeza hacia los jóvenes que la seguían.

—¿Podrías explicarnos qué sucede? —Pidió sin miramientos Ryan, serio y preocupado. Alice se quedó callada unos segundos, y suspiró.

—Es Bendy. —Contestó finalmente. —Está fuera de control.

—Sí, creo que ya sabemos eso. —Replicó Mike con amargura.

—No, no lo saben. —Negó Alice con la cabeza. —Bendy nos obligó a todos a cumplir con su venganza, pero ahora quiere más. La ambición se ha apoderado de él y lo ha transformado en el peor ser viviente que puede existir, y condenara al mundo entero y lo inundará en el caos por su avaricia si no lo detenemos… Si no lo detenemos, miles sufrirán las consecuencias.

—Eh, ¿sigo sin entenderlo? —Mike miró a Alice, entre preocupado y confundido. —Bendy quiere inundar el mundo entero de tinta y así conquistarlo todo. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

Alice Angel se detuvo, y los jóvenes también, intercambiando una mirada nerviosa al percibir que la ángel los miraba con suspicacia.

—¿Quién se los dijo?

—Eh… Fue… Eh… —Mike se devanó los sesos, sin creerse que había olvidado el nombre de ese lobo. —¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Boris. —Recordó Ryan, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Boris…? —Alice les dio la espalda a sus acompañantes, y miró sus manos, preocupada. —¿Dónde está él?

—Se fue con el imbécil de mi papá. —Explicó Ryan con molestia al recordar el asunto. Mike lo miró preocupado. —Quieren hablar con Bendy y…

—¡¿Qué?! —Alice giró en súbito frenesí para encarar al joven Ryan y tomarlo por los hombros. —¡Es una locura…! ¡Un suicidio! ¡¿Cómo les permitieron ir?!

—Nosotros no podíamos evitarlo. —Dijo él, tajante e irritado. —Mi padre es un bruto descerebrado que cree que puede cambiar el pasado que él mismo arruinó, y el imbécil de Boris fue a seguir sus pasos como el perro que es. Ambos son unos idiotas.

Alice pareció deseosa de abofetear al adolescente por insultar a su amigo, pero se limitó a volver a darles la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto complica de más las cosas. —Murmuró, y continuó caminando, a lo que sus seguidores la imitaron. —Bendy los dejó con vida por una simple razón: ustedes son más especiales de lo que él o cualquiera pudo haber predicho.

—¿Especiales? —Murmuró Mike, extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero, a esto. —Alice volvió a detenerse y sujetó la mano de Mike, levantándola para que Ryan pudiera ver los rastros de sangre dorada que había en las vendas que la cubrían.

—Oye… eso es…

—¿Color? ¿En este mundo? —Mike ensanchó los ojos, sorprendidos. —¿Cómo es posible?

—El color no es lo que interesa, sino su significado; su valor. —Refutó la mujer, y nuevamente prosiguió la marcha, seguida de cerca por ambos humanos. —Ustedes, junto con Henry, no pertenecen a este mundo. No fueron creados por Bendy, como nosotros, si no distorsionados por su magia. La sangre humana reacciona de manera muy particular al estar expuesto a la magia. Y el resultado, es un nuevo tipo de energía: una lo suficientemente poderosa como para que aquel que logre poseerla se vuelva invencible, un dios. Bendy descubrió esto cuando los acorraló, y supo que lo mejor que podía hacer, era aprovecharlo. Los dejó en libertad, inconscientes, y procuró que no murieran ahogados en la tinta para evitar la pérdida de todo ese poder. Los mantuvo con vida lo suficiente para tener todos los preparativos listos, y así sacrificarlos y extraer toda la magia en ustedes hasta que se vuelva imparable. Conoce perfectamente que ustedes se dirigirían a la máquina de tinta, y por eso, es allí donde realizará el ritual, y los ha atraído hasta ella, con éxito hasta ahora… Su sangre, es la respuesta a todo lo que Bendy desea, y con ella como fuente de poder, la máquina de tinta será indetenible.

Ryan analizó cuidadosamente cada palabra que soltaron los labios de Alice, intentando encontrarles algo de lógica sin mucho éxito, mientras que Mike parecía mareado y confundido.

—A ver, a ver. —Dijo él. —¿Dices que Bendy sí quiere acabar con nosotros después de todo?

—Sí.

—Pues esa es razón suficiente para salir de aquí y alejarnos de él. ¿Cómo deshacemos todo esta dimensión de locura? —Preguntó, decidido.

—Ese es el problema. —Alice levantó la mirada hacia arriba por un momento, asegurándose de que nada los esperara en el siguiente piso. —Se nos acaba el tiempo. Debemos apresurarnos. —Y de repente unas alas de plumas blancas emergieron de su espalda, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la ángel los sujetó a ambos antes de salir volando por las escaleras en dirección al final de las mismas.

—¡AH…! —Exclamó Mike, pero su grito de miedo se silenció cuando Alice aterrizó en la entrada del siguiente piso y los dejó caer a ambos dolorosamente al suelo. —¡AY!

—¿Eso era necesario? —Murmuró Ryan, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

—Hay que ser rápidos: cada minuto es vital. —Contestó Alice, y sus alas desaparecieron en destellos divinos cuando siguió caminando normalmente a través de la sala en la que acababan de llegar, completamente vacía, con una puerta al fondo. —La única forma de detener a Bendy… es destruir la máquina de tinta.

—Entonces, la máquina de tinta sí es su debilidad. —Mike chocó su puño con su palma.

—Pero también su carta de triunfo. —Le hizo ver Ryan, comprendiendo la situación. —Si los lleva ahí, o si llegamos ahí, cualquiera podrá ganar: él o nosotros.

—Exacto. —Afirmó Alice. —Si él actúa antes, él gana, si nosotros nos adelantamos a sus movimientos, ganamos. Por eso dije que cada minuto es vital: si seguimos perdiendo tiempo, le damos una oportunidad a Bendy para acabar con todos nosotros y coronarse a sí mismo rey de un mundo lleno de penurias y sufrimiento. Eso es lo que quiero evitar.

—Y nosotros, pero, ¿cómo podremos destruir la máquina de tinta? Seguramente Bendy ya sabe que nos dirigimos hacia allí y nos espera para acabar con nosotros. —Señaló Ryan.

—No… porque ha salido a cazarlos a ustedes. —Declaró ella, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo que salía de la sala, y cuando vio a varios centinelas de tinta aguardando a que alguien viniera para atacarlo, se abalanzó como un rayo sobre ellos con su espada en mano, despedazándolos a cada uno en cuestión de segundos, ante la mirada atónita de Mike. —Ya es seguro. Sigan.

—¿A qué te refieres conque "ha salido a cazarnos"? —Preguntó Mike, dando saltos para evitar pisar alguno de los charcos negros que solían ser monstruos de tinta.

—He ido personalmente a la fábrica donde se encuentra la máquina de tinta, no muy lejos de donde estamos. —Siguió hablando Alice, asomándose en la siguiente habitación, antes de adentrarse dentro al cerciorarse de que estaba vacía. Los jóvenes la siguieron de cerca. —Y Bendy no estaba en ninguna parte. Intenté acabar yo misma con el trabajo, pero no puedo destruirla. Ningún ser de tinta puede. Solamente ustedes son capaces de tocarla, y por lo tanto, de destruirla... Tengan cuidado: estamos justo debajo de los suministros de tinta que ha producido la máquina en todo este tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Soltó Mike, y se fijó que, en efecto, por el techo y las paredes de madera se filtraba poco a poco la tinta que había sobre sus cabezas.

—Entonces, somos los únicos que pueden terminar con este estúpido juego. —Murmuró Ryan, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso me temo.

—¿Y Bendy?

—Lo encontré acechando en todo el estudio. Está buscándolos él mismo para asesinarlos, empezando por aquel humano que lo creo…

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Ryan se quedó anonadado, y frenó, estático. Mike lo miró sorprendido, y más al descubrir que temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Quieres decir…? —Habló el joven con un hilo de voz, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. —¿Qué mi padre… está cayendo directamente en el juego de Bendy?

—Justamente, y eso es lo que me preocupa… —Alice miró algo apenada al joven, y afirmó su agarre al mango de su espada. —Tu padre… y Boris van directo hacia su tumba. Y si ya los ha encontrado, puede que todo esto acabe sin que nosotros hayamos siquiera hecho algo al respecto…

—¿Bendy? —Henry notó, mientras era llevado por la fuerza a través de los oscuros pasadizos del sótano del estudio, que su creación casi bailaba de la emoción mientras marchaba.

 _Él jugará sus cartas sin demora… No se arriesgará a perder._

El demonio ignoró a su creador, y siguió balanceando la cabeza en el aire, mientras su emoción desbordaba con su enorme sonrisa.

 _Para él, esto es un juego, que piensa ganar a toda costa, sin importar a quiénes tenga que aplastar en el proceso._

Henry frunció el ceño, y cuando percibió que Boris lo miraba volteó hacia él. Se sobresaltó al apreciar la expresión temerosa y preocupada del lobo, a quien los clones de Bendy sostenían sobre su cabeza mientras lo sujetaban con firmeza y avanzaban hacia su destino.

El caricaturista frunció el ceño, y Boris bajó la mirada con pesar.

Puede que todos sus esfuerzos no tuvieran ningún beneficio después de todo, que todos esos riesgos que habían tomado… hubieran sido en vano.

 _Las acciones de Bendy no están justificadas, y ya nada será capaz de expiar sus abominables delitos…_

Bendy dejó de danzar mientras caminaba al divisar unas escaleras ascendentes a lo lejos, por las cuales se filtraban tenues rayos de luz. Sonrió siniestramente, y la tinta de su cuerpo se estremeció con vida impaciencia. Ya no podía seguir esperando.

Era el momento de terminar la partida y llevarse su premio.

—No niego la estupidez de Boris al desear que Bendy vuelva a ser el mismo de antes… —Alice ya había reanudado la marcha por las escaleras, hasta que se detuvo ante la puerta de un piso exacto, la cual abrió con tiento y se asomó en ella. La habitación estaba tranquila y oscura, aparentemente vacía. —Pero, a veces, es muy inocente. Demasiado para comprender que Bendy, el verdadero, se ha ido. Nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el rencor que lo carcomió a través de los años y finalmente fue consumido por sus propios sentimientos negativos, hasta convertirse en el monstruo que es hoy, desalmado, cruel, manipulador, demoníaco… todo lo contrario al Bendy que Henry y Boris tratan de traer de vuelta. Pero es imposible. Ese Bendy ya no existe, ha sido borrado. Y los que son borrados no pueden regresar.

—Pero el imbécil de mi padre no es capaz de verlo. —Ryan bajó la cabeza y apretó un puño. Mike puso una mano en su hombro, comprensivo y preocupado. —Nunca ha sido capaz de ver que no puede borrar los errores que recordó demasiado tarde. Y esa idiotez de su parte provocará que lo maten.

—Y eso hay que evitarlo. —Sentenció Alice, y cuando atravesaron la habitación, se encontraron con el hueco de unas escaleras descendentes en espiral, hacia un pozo poco iluminado, mucho más abajo. —Justo aquí está la máquina de tinta…

—¿Bajamos otra vez? —Murmuró Mike con desgana, algo agotado de tanto subir escaleras.

—Esta es la única entrada por la que podemos acceder sin ser descubiertos. —Contestó Alice, y los jóvenes dieron un paso atrás cuando de la espalda de ella brotaron dos impecables alas de plumas de un blanco puro. Ella volvió la mirada hacia ellos con una sonrisa. —Pero al menos, no tendrán que preocuparse por caminar todo el trayecto.

—Ay, no. —Mike retrocedió algunos pasos más, e iba a salir corriendo si la ángel no lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa, y a Ryan de la capucha, para después saltar en picada al hueco de las escaleras y usar sus alas para controlar su descenso y evitar chocar contra algo.

Alice ignoró los gritos aterrados de Mike, pero no se le pasó desapercibida la seria y disimuladamente preocupada mirada de Ryan. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, batiendo sus alas e intentando esconder su pequeña sonrisa…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

El silencio subía aquellas oscuras escaleras en espiral, en las cuales se filtraba por las paredes un poco de tinta, y poco a poco iba aclarándose gracias a la luz de la superficie a la cual se acercaban al ascender escalón por escalón. Bendy no había borrado nunca su sonrisa, al igual que todos sus clones que "escoltaban" a los dos intrusos, uno serio y el otro temeroso, pero ambos callados.

Lo lúgubre del lugar al que se acercaban, lo terrible y desesperado de la situación, al igual que el incierto destino que correrían era suficiente como para que la moral de cualquiera se desvaneciera como el polvo, pero no para Henry. Él todavía tenía esperanzas, una razón para continuar luchando, para no rendirse. Su determinación (o quizás obstinación) le obligaba a no darse por vencido, a no dejar caer las manos. Él cumplía lo que se proponía, y se había propuesto hablar con Bendy. Y jamás había fallado en uno de sus objetivos cuando tenía la oportunidad a la mano, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

—Bendy…

—¿Sigues con eso, Henry? —El impaciente demonio giró los ojos y le dirigió una aguda y algo escalofriante mirada a su creador, quien ni se inmutó pero sí frunció el ceño. —Mejor será que mantengas su lengua callada, o podría cortártela. Estoy siendo paciente en cuanto al destino de ustedes dos, puesto a que ahogo mis impulsos por asesinarlos en este mismo instante.

—¡Bendy, escúchame por un momento!

— **¡NO!** —Le gritó Bendy con su voz distorsionada y sus dientes afilándose. Frenó en seco, y giró su cabeza para encarar a Henry con una mirada enfurecida con ojos dilatados, los cuales estaban empezando a escondidos por la tinta que se fugaba de su cabeza para deslizarse por su cara. Respirando profundamente y pasándose la mano por la cara, Bendy recuperó la compostura, pero siguió mirando con irritación a su prisionero. —Deberías mantenerte en tu lugar, si quieres disfrutar estos minutos que te quedan de vida.

—Bendy…

—No. —Le calló Bendy, colocando la punta de su bastón frente a los ojos de Henry para mantenerlo quieto. Sus soldados idénticos a él no se sobresaltaron, pero también detuvieron la marcha. —No quiero oír ni una palabra más, ¿entiendes? He esperado mucho por este momento, y por fin tendré todo lo que quiero en bandeja de plata en cuestión de unos minutos. Y no dejaré que tú lo arruines al intentar interrumpirme. Lo único que deseo de ti, es tu sangre, y cuando la tenga, me dará igual todo lo que eres y lo que fuiste para mí. Te habré olvidado de una vez por todas.

El demonio le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, al igual que sus soldados, pero cuando la áspera voz de Henry se escuchó sobre los pasos de cada ser de tinta en aquellas escaleras, todos se quedaron quietos.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Henry, algo cómico. —¿Crees que será así de fácil?

Bendy no dijo nada, ni se movió de su lugar. Seguía dándole la espalda a su creador.

—Todos estos años, diez largos años en los que tú estuviste solo, sin mí, y jamás pudiste olvidarme, ni seguir adelante sin mi guía. —Puntualizó Henry, sin dejar de sonreír. —Te convertiste en lo que yo más odio: un desgraciado que no siente compasión por aquellos que lo rodearon y le dieron su apoyo. —Al decir esto, miró de soslayo a Boris, quien parecía expectante de lo que se desenlazaría de esta situación. —Fuiste egoísta, te enfrascaste en ti mismo y en tus propios planes, no tuviste en cuenta a los que sí estuvieron para ti cuando lo necesitabas, y los utilizaste a tu antojo… Es gracioso. Si desviamos la perspectiva un poco, no solo te volviste lo que más odio… —Henry bajó la voz, y agachó la cabeza. —Te volviste como yo, y estás cometiendo mis mismos errores…

Nadie dijo nada, pero hubo un cambio notable. Repentinamente, todos los clones de Bendy que apresaban al lobo y al humano se deshicieron en nada más que humo negro, que se difumó casi de inmediato. Libres, ambos intrusos cayeron dolorosamente sobre el suelo disparejo, Boris golpeándose el hocico contra el filo de un escalón. Henry, a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie al instante y miró a Bendy, quien seguía sin moverse, pero temblaba sin parar, y apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura de su bastón. La mirada de Henry se ablandó un poco, y se puso de pie. Boris alzó lentamente la mirada con una mano sobre su nariz lastimada, pero se quedó quieto al ver que su compañero humano se había adelantado hacia Bendy, y le había tocado un hombro.

—Te entiendo… o al menos, eso quisiera pensar. —Le dijo Henry. —Sé que te sientes vacío, seco y amargado con todo lo que tuviste que pasar, y que es posible que ya nada pueda llenar el profundo cráter que marqué en tu interior por mis acciones… por mis actos, y quieres olvidar todo ese dolor, pero con poder y tu propio régimen no conseguirás sentirte mejor. Te estás condenando, Bendy, y condenarás al mundo entero si continuas por este camino. Arruinarás las vidas de quienes realmente te aman, que siempre te han amado. Los estás lastimando, ¿no lo ves? —Henry apretó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de su creación, y respiró profundamente para que su voz no se quebrara. Sus ojos icónicos parecieron cristalizarse vagamente.

El caricaturista esperó alguna reacción de Bendy, pero éste no hizo más que agachar la cabeza, todavía temblando, y con los puños fuertemente estrujados. Henry pareció oír gemidos que soltaban los labios de Bendy, y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa compasiva y satisfecha, y giró el cuerpo de Bendy para tenerlo frente a frente, con sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Bendy seguía sin mirarlo, con la cabeza tan inclinada que era imposible ver su rostro.

—Aún no es tarde para remediar todo esto. —Prometió Henry, sonriendo. —No todo está perdido para ti, Bendy. Todavía tienes esperanza, y todavía puedes arrepentirte. Todavía puedes sonreír otra vez, pero, por favor, deja que te ayude. —Miró a Boris, quien seguía sin reaccionar o siquiera moverse, pero escuchaba todo con atención. —Deja que te ayudemos.

Con eso, Boris finalmente despabiló, entendiendo por la mirada de Henry fija en él que era su momento de hablar con su viejo camarada. No pudo evitar sonreír, y se incorporó para dar un paso hacia Bendy…

Cuyo fuerte agarre terminó por destrozar su bastón. Henry se quedó quieto, y chocó fuertemente contra la pared de las escaleras cuando Bendy lo apartó bruscamente de un manotazo. Boris palideció, y dio unos pasos apresurados para ayudar al adolorido Henry a levantarse.

—Me estoy cansado de ti y de tus pobres palabras de aliento, querido Henry. —El mencionado abrió lentamente los ojos, y el dolor que sentía perdió completo significado para él al ver los ojos de Bendy, que poco a poco levantaba la mirada.

Ya no eran los ojos de lo que él alguna vez creó para entretener, alegrar y divertir. Ya no era el Bendy que conoció y lo apoyó siempre, incluso cuando antes no era más que una imagen de tinta inanimada. No era el Bendy que iluminaba al mundo con su sonrisa.

Era todo lo contrario.

Ya no eran los ojos de Bendy… eran los ojos de un maldito demonio que había tomado su lugar, y que ahora le sonreía perturbadoramente, sin dejar de contemplarlo, y complaciéndose evidentemente del temor que se asomó por primera vez en los ojos de su creador.

—No más perdón, Henry. —Bendy negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos, pero nunca dejó de sonreír. —No más perdón, no más olvido, no más remedios. —Volvió a abrir sus ojos, y señaló a Henry con un dedo de su mano enguantada. —No más disculpas, no más excusas, no más lástima. Todo eso quedó atrás. _Es demasiado tarde ya._

Bendy chasqueó los dedos, y repentinamente la tinta que se filtraba a través de la separación entre los paneles de las paredes se movió como si tuviera vida propia hacia Henry, sujetando como tentáculos sus manos, piernas y cuello. Por suerte para él, no había suficiente tinta como para recrear los tentáculos que casi lo ahorcaron en una anterior ocasión, pero seguían siendo lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlo completamente inmovilizado y vulnerable

—¡Basta, Bendy! —En un arrebato, Boris se interpuso entre el demonio y Henry, con los brazos extendidos. —¡Esta estúpida venganza tuya ha llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Deja de manipular todo a tu antojo de una vez y abre los ojos! ¡Estas acciones no le son beneficiosas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti! ¡Si nos borras a todos y llenas el mundo con estos monstruos de tinta que creaste, será demasiado tarde y nunca volverás a ser feliz! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! ¡¿Vivir como un desgraciado y miserable egoísta cegado por el odio y aferrado al pasado por el resto de tu vida?! —Boris miró a Bendy, y al ver que la mirada de éste no había cambiado en absoluto, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para cobrar valor. —Por favor, Bendy. Te lo suplico, detente. No dejes que la venganza siga cegándote, deja de luchar por el rencor, deja de seguir los senderos del odio. No mantengas abiertas las heridas que Henry te causó en el pasado para conservar tu odio vivo: déjalas cicatrizar. No es tarde para acabar con toda esta locura, y que nadie siga sufriendo. Podemos dejar de sufrir, todos, si solo aceptas. Por favor, Bendy. Deja de herirte a ti mismo. También me hieres a mí…

Boris miró expectante a Bendy, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora miraba seriamente al lobo, quien se sintió algo nervioso. Henry, todavía tirado en los escalones y atado con la tinta, también observaba a Bendy con la esperanza de que por fin reaccionara con las palabras sinceras de Boris, con la esperanza de que todo terminara bien para todos…

Esperanza… que se vio aplastada cuando la fría sonrisa de Bendy volvió. Boris sintió un escalofrío y dio un paso atrás, pero con solo chasquear los dedos la tinta sobrante en las paredes se despegó de ellas y se arremolinó alrededor de Boris, cerrándose sobre él y convirtiéndose en firmes cintas de tinta que lo ataban.

—No escucharé el balbuceo de un traidor. —Replicó Bendy con impunidad, ante la incrédula mirada de su creador. El lobo cayó de rodillas con una mirada perdida, despojada de toda voluntad de seguir luchando por su antiguo amigo. Bajó la cabeza, y la tinta de sus ojos empezó a escurrir por su rostro, a modo de lágrimas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Boris fue el único que te apoyó y acompañó durante todos estos años…! ¡Él te escuchó, y nunca te dejó solo, incluso cuando lo usaste para hacernos caer en tus juegos! —Henry forcejeó con sus ataduras, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, completamente embravecido. —¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a… llamarlo traidor?

—Creí que habías dicho que no me mantuviera anclado al pasado, y eso es lo que hago. —Bendy se encogió de hombros, y con un movimiento de sus dedos, la tinta que contenía a ambos prisioneros cobró vida nuevamente y empezó a moverse escaleras arriba, transportando a humano y lobo hacia su fatal destino. —Boris, Alice, y cualquier otro dibujo de tinta que creé para mantenerme cuerdo en mis primeros días de abandono por tu parte, ya no me son de utilidad. Me han prestado el servicio suficiente durante estos años, y no me aferraré a ellos por sentimentalismo. —Miró de reojo a Boris, quien, sin voluntad ni fuerzas algunas, se dejaba arrastrar hacia su muerte. —Dices que lo uso como herramientas manipulables, pero en realidad eso es lo que son, y ya me han dado todo lo que podían. Ahora, son parte del pasado, y yo debo mirar al futuro. —Volvió a mirar a Henry, sonriéndole siniestramente. —¿No es así, amigo?

—Bendy, no…

—No tiene caso que sigas intentando, Henry. —Le interrumpió el demonio de tinta con una sonrisa, y las cintas de tinta de movieron según sus pasos hacia el lugar que pondría fin a todo esto. —Pronto, todo habrá acabado. Creo que es inútil seguir luchando, porque al fin y al cabo este show está por terminar.

E ignoró seguidamente cada palabra que Henry intentó usar para llamar su atención. Solo continuó su andar rítmico y ansioso, avanzando con celeridad para llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible, y a veces saltando de escalón en escalón. Henry rechinó los dientes ante la pomposa y desinteresada actitud de su creación, completamente impune a cualquier palabra, sin sentimientos que pudieran devolverlo a lo que había sido, sin oídos que prestar a aquellos quienes lo apreciaban.

Sin posibilidades de volver a ser el Bendy que él recordaba…

Vio a Boris, cuyo rostro parecía escaso de todo ánimo, de toda alegría, como si ya no estuviera dispuesto a soportar más dolor, que lo siguieran lastimando. Ahora, solo esperaba que todo acabara, que Bendy se deshiciera de él como el juguete que siempre fue, desechado.

¿Cómo es que Bendy no sentía nada por su propia creación…? ¿No apreciaba los momentos que pasó junto a Boris? ¿No apreciaba todo lo que Boris había hecho por él, para que volviera a sonreír? ¿No lo apreciaba… absolutamente nada, a pesar de que arriesgó su vida, solo por él…?

Incluso él todavía amaba a Bendy, a _su_ Bendy, que siempre le hacía sonreír, con cada obra maestra que sus dedos dibujaban, imágenes en donde el travieso diablillo sonreía con tanta bondad y energía desbordante, que contagiaba a aquellos que lo observaban. Pero Bendy… ¿ni siquiera sentía algo por Boris… a pesar de que fue un ser viviente que él mismo creó…?

—¿En qué clase de monstruosidad te has convertido, Bendy…? —Musitó Henry, agachando la mirada, y apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que empezaba a hacerse daño.

—Uno que cambiará el mundo, Henry. —Contestó Bendy, en un imperceptible susurro. Su mirada se volvió determinada, seria, y fría. Tenía un objetivo en mente, una misión que cumplir, y sin importar a quién o a qué debía aplastar para conseguirlo… estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de cumplir su meta.

Y nadie iba a interponerse en su camino.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Unas criaturas de tinta vigilaban un iluminado e industrial pasillo rellenado de maquinaria trabajando estrepitosamente a lo largo de su contorno. Las bestias de líquido oscuro se arrastraban de un lado al otro usando sus manos desfiguradas y retorcidas, y de sus horrorosas bocas escapaban gemidos espeluznantes, desesperados, ansiosos por algo que destrozar y engullir.

Su trabajo era simple: impedir que alguien pasara por esa entrada hacia la máquina de tinta. Lo único que debían hacer era atrapar a quien viniera y llevarlo ante su líder, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Eso hubieran pensado, si al menos aquellos monstruos tuvieran conciencia propia. Seguían sus instintos caníbales, que les impulsaban a atacar al primer ser vivo que se encontraran en su camino y consideraran como enemigo.

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos vieron venir lo que sucedió después…

*SLASH*

De un sablazo, la tinta que componía sus cuerpos manchó las máquinas y las paredes, y el resto de ellos se desmoronó como montañas de tinta sin vida. Los que no fueron víctimas del primer ataque rugieron furiosos, pero ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse de aquella mujer, que un segundo después ya los había atravesado a cada uno de ellos con su espada, con tanta finura y elegancia divina que podría compararse a un hermoso ángel caído del cielo luchando por la justicia.

—Todo limpio. —Avisó ella, y por el pasillo se asomaron las cabezas de Mike y Ryan, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a Alice Angel y siguieron lo que quedaba del pasillo, en silencio.

Ryan parecía serio y decidido, completamente resuelto a detener a Bendy y salvar a su lunático padre antes de que éste muriera en las manos de lo que él mismo creó. Mike se venía más nervioso y asustado, pero también estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de acabar con este desastre, antes de que empeorara a escala mundial. Si tenía la oportunidad de evitar que la civilización sucumbiera en las manos de un demonio codicioso, estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

Alice los guió a lo largo del pasillo, y a veces se adelantaba en segundos para destruir a algún enemigo que llegaba a cruzarse en su camino, y Ryan y Mike debían correr para no quedarse atrás. Se sentían seguros con la ángel, quien se notaba como una guerrera formidable y de mortíferas habilidades con la espada. No les gustaría tenerla como enemiga.

—Aquí está. —Ante el umbral que marcaba el final del corredor, Alice Angel se quedó quieta, y respiró profundamente. —La máquina de tinta.

Mike y Ryan se miraron un segundo, y corrieron para también asomarse a lo que había detrás del recuadro donde Alice frenó.

La enormidad de la habitación les arrebató el aliento del asombro, al igual con la gran cantidad de maquinaria que inundaba la zona, todas trabajando ruidosamente en cada rincón de la sala. Decenas de monstruos de tinta hormigueaban alrededor de los cachivaches, resguardando el más importante de ellos: con las características letras "INK" impresas a un lado, fue irreconocible para los jóvenes, a pesar del drástico cambio que había atravesado.

La inocente máquina de tinta que inició todo esto se había convertido en un enorme armatoste de casi cuatro metros, con múltiples tuberías negruzcas conectadas a ella por los cuales se filtraba la gran cantidad de tinta que producía, distribuyéndola por todo el estudio. Pero un detalle que llamó al instante la atención de los adolescentes, fue que unas cadenas parecían colgar a la máquina en el aire, y poco a poco iban subiéndola a alguna planta superior, a pesar de que nunca dejaba de trabajar.

Ryan frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde llevan la máquina? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Allí arriba es donde Bendy tiene todos sus preparativos para sacrificarlos a ustedes. —Respondió Alice con seriedad. Mike tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más a ella para sentirse más seguro. —Dada su ausencia, todavía debe estar afuera, en busca de Henry.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha encontrado? —Ryan apretó los puños, molesto, aunque dio un paso atrás cuando una bestia de tinta estuvo a punto de pillarlos al voltear súbitamente hacia su dirección. No obstante, se escondieron a tiempo y la criatura siguió marchando por el recinto.

—No lo sé, pero al menos sé que no lo ha sacrificado aún. Sino, la máquina de tinta funcionaría con todo su potencial hasta el punto de estremecer todas las instalaciones. Sigue funcionando normalmente, así que con eso tenemos la seguridad no ha recibido ningún combustible mágico todavía.

Ryan bajó la mirada, preocupado, pero cuando la mano de Mike se posó sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo, llamó su atención.

—Tu padre puede cuidarse sin la ayuda de mocosos como nosotros. —Le aseguró con confianza. —Así que no te preocupes demasiado. Además, no está solo. Boris lo acompaña.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—Hay que preocuparse.

—¿Eh?

—Boris no es de los mejores en pasar desapercibido. —Se explicó ella, algo incómoda. —Y hay que recordar que lo que ellos buscan es hallar a Bendy, quien también los está cazando. Hay grandes posibilidades de que sus caminos ya se hayan cruzado, y que ahora mismo estén de camino aquí…

—Eso no suena muy alentador. —Suspiró Mike, algo molesto porque la ángel contradijera sus intentos por tranquilizar a su mejor amigo. —Al menos, tú estás aquí, Alice. ¿Puedes distraer a Bendy lo suficiente como para sacar a Henry y a Boris de sus garras?

—No puedo prometerlo, pero haré lo que pueda.

—Con eso es suficiente. —Sentenció Ryan, de repente completamente determinado. —Ahí tenemos el fin de toda esta catástrofe. Acabemos con esa maldita máquina y terminemos con esto cuando antes. Alice, cúbrenos.

—Dalo por hecho. —La ángel sonrió con seguridad, y un parpadeo después ya había hecho surgir sus alas de su espalda, y se había abalanzado dentro de la gigantesca habitación.

Pocos monstruos la localizaron, y rápidamente dieron la alarma a rugidos inentendibles a sus compañeros. Algunos alzaron los brazos hacia ella y arrojaron proyectiles de tinta que la ángel eludía con gracia y facilidad, antes de caer en picada como un torpedo para acabar con la vida de múltiples enemigos en una blandida de su espada.

Con Alice distrayendo a los centinelas de tinta, Ryan y Mike se escabulleron furtivamente en la habitación, bajando cautelosamente las escaleras que conducían a la máquina de tinta ascendente.

—¿Cómo rayos vamos a destruir todo esto nosotros solos? —Preguntó Mike, encontrándose con una tubería en el suelo que recogió y empuñó. —¿Golpeándola hasta que todas las luces de se apaguen?

—Haz lo que sea para que deje de funcionar. No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Ryan alargó su brazo hacia una barra de metal inclinada en la pared, y se preparó con ella para asestar un sólido golpe entre los engranajes de la máquina de tinta.

Pero su arma se detuvo en el aire, al escucharse repentinamente una risa completamente familiar que les heló la sangre a él y a Mike.

Alice, que ya acababa con los últimos enemigos, se quedó quieta al oír aquella risa, y apenas volteó hacia una de las entradas a aquel cuarto, un chorro de tinta a alta presión la golpeó directamente y la aventó contra una pared, fracturándola ligeramente.

—¡Alice! —Gritó Mike, y subió en un momento las escaleras para ayudar a la ángel a levantarse, aunque algo adolorida.

—Bravo, bravo. —Bendy accedió a la sala por aquella puerta, aplaudiendo sonoramente, y con una sonrisa divertida. —Los felicito por haber llegado tan lejos como para atreverse a venir aquí. Son bastante valientes, ya lo creo.

—¡Bendy, hemos venido para poner fin a tu maldad de una vez por todas! —Bramó Alice con fuerza, señalando al demonio sonriente con su espada. Sus alas surgieron de su espalda, y de un aleteo, se catapultó contra Bendy como una bala y con un grito de guerra. —¡Tu tiranía termina ahora!

—Oh, querida Alice… —Bendy hizo aparecer su bastón, y de un movimiento, no solo bloqueó la espada dirigida hacia su rostro, sino que su fuerza fue suficiente para repeler a Alice y tirarla contra unas máquinas bestialmente, aturdiéndola por la potencia del impacto. —Tu presencia siempre es placentera, pero ahora mismo… —Bendy rió, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la entrada por la que salió.

Desde ella, avanzaron lentamente, arrastrados por corrientes de tinta, Henry y Boris, completamente inmovilizados, y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Al ver a su padre con su moral tan bajo y con su voluntad desvanecida, Ryan no pudo evitar palidecer y anonadarse.

—Maldito monstruo… ¡Libéralos ahora! —Le exigió Mike, preparando su tubería mientras corría hacia Bendy.

—No molestes, mosca. —Con solo alzar su bastón, el demonio invocó un torrente de tinta que golpeó directamente a Mike en el estómago, acortándole la respiración y lanzándolo contra el petrificado Ryan. Ambos cayeron dolorosamente sobre el suelo, y el quejido que soltó el joven fue suficiente para que Henry finalmente abriera los ojos. —Tienes suerte de que me eres de utilidad. Si no, te habría matado hace tiempo…

—¡Ryan! —El aludido, tirado en el suelo con un mareado Mike encima, abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre y se incorporó, empujando a su mejor amigo para ponerse de pie y mirar fijamente a su padre, con horror y sorpresa en el semblante de ambos.

—Oh, que dulce y conmovedora reunión familiar… Demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto. —Resopló Bendy con una risita maliciosa. Apuntó con su bastón a Ryan, y respondiendo a su acción, la tinta que se fugaba por las abolladuras en la máquina de tinta voló hacia el joven, atacándolo y envolviéndolo en cintas negruzcas, atándolo al igual que a Henry y Boris.

—¡Bendy, déjalos en paz! —Bramó Henry, forcejeando con sus ataduras para intentar liberarse, sin éxito.

—Oh, Henry, creí que te había dejado en claro que no deseo que me des órdenes. —Bendy lo miró, y dio algunos pasos hacia él. —Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿sabes? Y encontrarme con estos insectos en este lugar, es algo molesto. —El demonio se detuvo con las manos en la cintura enfrente de su creador, y le sonrió. —Pero olvídalo. Creo que dejaré de perder el tiempo, y… —Repentinamente, los ojos de Bendy se dilataron, despojando todo rastro de inocencia en su rostro, ahora completamente maligno y atemorizante. —Acabaré con cada uno de ustedes en este mismo instante…

—¡Ya basta! —Sorpresivamente, Alice volvió al ataque como un misil, y de un tajo de su espada cortó en dos el cuerpo de Bendy, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

La tinta cayó al suelo, _toda_ la tinta. Henry, Ryan y Boris se vieron liberados, y, ignorando los restos de Bendy que pisoteó por el camino, el padre corrió hacia su hijo con la intención de abrazarlo.

—¡Ry…! —Pero éste lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en la cara.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Ves que tenía razón?! —Le increpó el joven, ignorando como su padre se retorcía del dolor. Al ver que su progenitor se encontraba demasiado adolorido como para prestarle atención, se cabreó todavía más y le jaló una oreja para que lo escuchara. —¡Tú y tus lunáticas decisiones de anciano! ¡Después de todo esto te enviaré a una residencia de vetustos a reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste!

Boris se los quedó mirando algo incómodo, y cuando vio a Mike tirado en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas, suspiró e iba a acercarse para ayudarlo, si la suave, pero firme mano de Alice no sujeta su brazo. Él la miró con tristeza, y por primera vez no se atemorizó al ver que ella lo fulminaba con una mirada pétrea y seria.

—¿Ya abriste los ojos?

—Sí. —Contestó él sin miramientos. Al parecer, esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Alice soltara al lobo, que sin más caminó sin ánimos para ayudar a Mike.

Al verlo venir, Henry apartó a su hijo de un empujón y se volvió hacia el lobo de caricatura con algo de preocupación.

—¿Bendy…?

—Se regenerará pronto. —Contestó él sin mirarlo. Boris se agachó junto al aturdido Mike, y le ayudó a levantarse, zarandeándolo un poco para que volviera a la realidad. —Mientras la máquina de tinta esté en funcionamiento, no podrá morir.

—Entonces, hagámosla pedazos. —Ryan sujetó firmemente la barra de acero en su mano, y con ella golpeó varias veces la coraza de metal de la máquina de tinta, sin hacer más que raspones en el armazón. —¡ERH! ¡No le hago nada!

—¿No podemos desconectarla? —Preguntó Mike, apenas y recuperándose del golpe que recibió. —Así la encendimos, ¿recuerdan?

—Bendy la modificó casi por completo. Dudo mucho que siga funcionando con electricidad corriente. —Señaló Henry con una gota en la cabeza, y buscó alrededor del armatoste algún punto que destruir para acabar con esta locura. —Alice, vigila a Bendy, y…

Calló al ser golpeado por algo, y cayó sobre una mesa de madera que destruyó por la inercia del impacto. Ryan, Mike y Boris se sobresaltaron, y corrieron para ayudar a Henry. Y no obstante, se quedaron quietos al descubrir qué lo había golpeado, o mejor dicho, _quién_ …

—A… ¿Alice? —Moduló débilmente el padre de Ryan, observando sorprendido la mujer aturdida que cayó sobre él.

Las dudas se desvanecieron al escuchar la risa del travieso demonio, pero en vez de ser atacados por éste, tres sombras aparecieron de la nada y se abalanzaron sobre Boris, Mike y Ryan, tomándolos desprevenidos.

Un sólido golpe metálico en la cabeza dejó a Boris viendo estrellas; un puñetazo en el estómago fue suficiente para que Mike cayera de rodillas, sin aliento; y Ryan fue golpeado en el rostro con tana fuerza que cayó al suelo, con su nariz sangrando.

—¡A eso llamo yo una fiesta! —Exclamó la voz de Bendy, y Henry inmediatamente se levantó, sujetando con sus brazos a la semiinconsciente Alice y buscando con la mirada la fuente de la voz… —Pero déjenme decirles que es mi turno de animar un poco este espectáculo.

El caricaturista encontró a su demoníaca creación sentada cómodamente sobre la máquina de tinta, moviendo sus pies en el aire, balanceando la cabeza y chasqueando los dedos al son de la canción que solamente él escuchaba.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola, Henry! —Percibiendo la mirada de su creador, el travieso diablillo lo vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Qué te parecen los amigos que invité para nuestra fiestecilla?

—¿Qué…? —Murmuró el hombre, pero quedó enmudecido con la imagen ante él…

Tres personajes de tinta, distorsionados, destrozados, torturados, se encontraban aporreando a golpes a su hijo, Mike y Boris. Tardó un poco en reconocerlos, pero al fijarse un poco más en ellos, consiguió identificarlos como los tres miembros de la Pandilla Carnicera, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo eran…

Barley se encontraba destrozado, con sus manos y piernas desfiguradas, al igual que parte de su cuerpo, pero el detalle más notable y tétrico era que ahora su cabeza demacrada colgaba de una especie de grúa que reemplazaba su cuello, balanceándose de un lado al otro conforme a los movimientos del cuerpo. Edgar ahora tenía forma más humanoide, ya erguido en dos piernas. En su lado derecho poseía tres brazos, uno de ellos retorcido y alargado detrás de su cuerpo rodeándolo por completo a tal punto de que logró llegar a su único brazo izquierdo, uniéndose a éste por un anticuado aparato. Su boca estaba cocida, al igual que uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro parecía pertenecer a un humano. Y Charlie se veía incluso en un estado peor. Una de sus piernas fue reemplazada con un destapa caños, y uno de sus brazos por una especie de extremidad metálica. Uno de sus ojos faltaba, mientras que el otro estaba cocino, y múltiples cicatrices atravesaban su cara, pero el punto más aterrador era su boca, horriblemente abierta.

Los tres dibujos terroríficos dejaron de golpear a unos ya amoratados Ryan, Mike y Boris, a quienes dejaron caer al suelo para caminar tranquilamente hacia Bendy, colocándose en fila entre éste y Henry.

—¿Qué te parece las "mejoras" que les hice a estos tres modelos, Henry? ¿Estás orgulloso de mis habilidades para dibujar? —Inquirió Bendy en un falso tono inocente, sin intentar ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba ver esa mirada horrorizada en su creador.

—¿Qué… les hiciste? —Pronunció con dificultad Henry, espantado.

—¡Oh, sólo jugué un poco a armar y desarmar con ellos! ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Bendy soltó una risita, y señaló con su mano a cada uno de sus sirvientes. —¡Te presento a la nueva versión de la Pandilla Carnicera: Fisher, Striker y Piper! ¿Cómo me quedaron?

—¿Qué les hiciste? —Volvió a preguntar Henry, ahora serio y enfurecido.

—Si quieres saberlo… —Bendy dio un salto, aterrizando junto al imperfecto dibujo de Charlie, ahora denominado Piper. —Luego de que escaparan de mí en ese ascensor, me enojé bastante… Tenía que desquitarme con alguien, y pensé: ¿cuál sería la mejor opción…? ¡Por supuesto! Aquellos tres peones que utilicé con anterioridad para ganar tu confianza, dulce Henry. Estos tipos solo fingían, como los demás, pero realmente me hicieron daño aquella vez, e intuí que también intentarían traicionarme como estos dos. —Señaló con un ademan a Boris y a Alice. —Así que solo até los cabos sueltos, me desahogué, y los reconstruí como mis matones personales. ¿Genial, cierto?

—Cada vez te pones peor, Bendy… ¡¿Es que acaso no te… asqueas de ti mismo al ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer…?! ¡¿De las monstruosidades que provocas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?! ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de disfrutar hacer sufrir a seres inocentes?!

—Yo no llamaría a estos tres inocentes. —Replicó Bendy, mirando a cada uno de sus nuevos asistentes con una sonrisa. —Aparte, estoy seguro de que les gusta sus nuevos rostro, ¡a que sí!

Ninguno de los tres respondió. Los ojos desfigurados del trío seguían fijos en Henry, pero ni siquiera se movían, como si estuvieran esperando órdenes.

—Pero no te preocupes por preguntarte lo mucho que sufrieron por este "proceso". Muy pronto, lo experimentarás a carne propia. —Prometió Bendy, y sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse. — **Me aseguraré de eso.**

La distorsionada Pandilla Carnicera se abalanzó contra el humano, quien retrocedió rápidamente y trastabilló por culpa de los restos de la mesa en la que se había estrellado con anterioridad. Reaccionando rápidamente, recogió uno de los filosos fragmentos de madera de lo que quedaba de la mesa, y golpeó con ello el rostro de Piper, quien había sido el primero en llegar a él. El zombie no soltó ni un gemido, y con su extremidad metálica intentó golpear a Henry, si éste no se agacha a tiempo, pero en el suelo fue golpeado directamente por Striker, derribándolo. La araña diabólica intentó arrastrarlo por los pies, pero Henry se desembarazó de un puntapié y alargó su mano hacia alguna otra cosa cercana para defenderse con aquello, si el pie de Fisher no se lo impide, pisoteando su mano sin piedad, a tal punto de que llegó a gritar de dolor. Piper alzó su extremidad metálica de nuevo para intentar aplastar el cráneo de su víctima y terminar así con su vida rápidamente, en ese momento, su brazo entero fue cortado por un fugaz tajo brillante, seguido de tinta que se derramaba sobre el suelo.

Fisher y Striker retrocedieron para evitar a su camarada caído, que, con un brazo faltante, se retorció en el piso siendo víctima de convulsiones de dolor. Alice, ante el cuerpo derribado de Piper, fulminó con la mirada a sus dos enemigos restantes, entre ligeros jadeos por el fuerte golpe que había recibido de Bendy hace unos dos minutos.

Bendy frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Con solo chasquear los dedos, hizo Piper dejó de soltar alaridos de agonía e ignorara su brazo cortado. Se incorporó sin importarle en lo más mínimo la tinta que perdía a cada segundo, y, con Fisher y Striker a sus costados, confrontaron a Alice en lo que Henry se levantaba y corría entre tropezones para ayudar a su hijo y al resto de sus compañeros a recuperarse de la paliza recibida por los cadáveres reanimados que antes eran maliciosas caricaturas en perfecto estado.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó el antiguo caricaturista, ayudando a su aturdido hijo a ponerse de pie.

—Más o menos… —Replicó Mike, con una mano en la cabeza. Un adolorido Boris lo apoyó para que lograra incorporarse. —Esos monstruos tienen la mano pesada…

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Boris a Henry, quien asintió, y luego de que su hijo se rehiciera por completo, ambos analizaron la batalla entre Alice y la distorsionada Pandilla Carnicera.

La ángel era capaz de mantener a raya a sus tres enemigos sin problemas con su habilidad con la espada, propinando cuchilladas y estocadas a diestra y siniestra que provocaban largas heridas en los cuerpos ya desfigurados de sus atacantes.

Piper, con una perforación en la frente a causa de una estocada de la ángel, rugió rábico y se abalanzó erráticamente contra Alice, quien lo repelió de una patada, y bloqueó a tiempo el puñetazo de Striker con el filo de su arma. La araña antropomórfica retrocedió entre gruñidos furiosos, con sus dedos derramando tinta a causa de la cortada, pero Fisher se adelantó para cubrirlo y obligar a Alice a retroceder al usar su cabeza colgante como bola de demolición, la cual la ángel tuvo que evitar de un salto.

—¡Inútiles trozos de tinta sin gracia! —Vociferó la mujer, haciendo aparecer sus alas y alzando su espada de tal forma que la luz de la habitación se reflejara en su filo, haciéndola centellear. —¡Dejen de interferir de una vez!

Alice Angel descendió en picado contra sus enemigos con su espada preparada para el golpe final. Striker y Piper lograron quitarse del camino, pero Fisher ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de moverse de su sitio, y solo había dado media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, cuando la espada de Alice penetró su espalda, atravesándolo de par en par. Fisher se quedó quieto, al igual que Henry y los demás que observaron la terrible escena. Alice, con completa impunidad, blandió su arma dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo, cortándolo en dos de un corte limpio. La mitad inferior del monstruo se deshizo al contacto con el suelo, pero su parte superior se mantuvo estructurada, aunque no dejaba de sangrar tinta por el corte provocado, muriendo poco a poco. Fisher soltó un alarido demoníaco, al igual que sus compañeros, quienes finalmente intervinieron al rescate de su aliado caído. Alice los miró con frialdad, y levantó su espada para fulminarlos, pero, justo cuando iba a dar su golpe de gracia, su espada fue frenada por completo en el aire al encontrarse con el sólido bastón de cierto demonio travieso.

—¡Hola, hola, Alice! ¡Veo que te has vuelto bastante buena! —Bendy sonrió con malicia, y Alice, aunque no lo demostró, sintió un escalofrío que la hizo temblar un segundo. —Pero, por desgracia, tu presencia ya no es **bienvenida aquí…**

El ente de tinta presionó su bastón y lanzó a Alice por los aires. Rió maniáticamente, aunque se detuvo cuando la ángel hizo aparecer sus alas para elevarse por los cielos.

Lo que quedaba de Fisher se incorporó con la ayuda de sus camaradas, e iban a apoyar a su "jefe" para acabar con Alice, si Piper no recibe una silla de madera en la espalda que lo hace caer de rodillas. Striker se dio vuelta para encarar a sus atacantes, pero en respuesta fue golpeado en el rostro con el mismo asiento, que esta vez se hizo pedazos.

—¡Venga, monstruos! ¡Esta es nuestra venganza! —Bramaba Mike, aventándole a Piper los restos de madera de la silla en la cara, a lo que la criatura se cubrió con su único brazo y soltó gemidos inentendibles.

Striker, que había caído de espaldas debido al golpe, se incorporó de a poco con su cara todavía más destrozada, y tuvo que mover rápidamente todos sus brazos para detener con ellos el golpe de un tubo metálico que habían lanzado contra su cabeza.

Ryan masculló por lo bajo y rápidamente buscó algo más para arrojar, aunque su padre se le adelantó al cargar contra Striker y embestirlo contra la pared. Con sus fuertes brazos, pudo mantener agarradas las extremidades de la criatura imperfecta, aunque su brazo con implementos metálicos poseía una fuerza infernal y fue apartado de un manotazo. Striker se separó de la pared, y avanzó hacia él con intenciones asesinas, pero una mesa de madera voló hacia él y se aplastado por ésta.

Boris y Mike, quienes habían arrojado aquella mesa en conjunto hacia su enemigo, se acercaron para ayudar a Henry a levantarse, quien les agradeció en un susurro.

Ryan retrocedió de un salto para eludir el puñetazo de Piper, y apretó los dientes al comprobar que los dedos del mismo habían rasgado parte de su camisa, como si fueran garras. El monstruo de un solo brazo volvió a sollozar horriblemente mientras levantaba su extremidad y o lo que quedaba de una de ellas, acercándose a tropezones hacia el joven como un zombie hambriento de carne. Ryan retrocedió dos pasos, sin darle la espalda a su enemigo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando el agonizante Fisher lo agarró por sus piernas mientras se arrastraba con lo que quedaba de su vida, impidiéndole moverse. Gruñó, pero no pudo intentar patear al dibujo en descomposición que lo retenía, pues Piper ya había llegado a él y lo había sujetado por el cuello con su mano restante, levantándolo del suelo. Fisher se colgó a sus piernas, y empezó a trepar por su cuerpo con su cabeza balanceándose de un lado al otro, mientras Ryan forcejeaba con la mano de Piper para liberarse, sin éxito. El monstruo con la boca innaturalmente abierta lo miraba fijamente, e iba incrementando la fuerza de su agarre para romper su cuello, y el joven sentía que estaba por lograrlo. Apenas podía respirar, y poco a poco su vista empezó a ponerse borrosa… Ni siquiera notó cuando Fisher se había subido a su hombro para sujetar los costados de su cabeza, con la meta de arrancársela.

Un tubo de metal golpeó a Fisher para quitarlo encima del adolescente, que cayó al suelo como espantapájaros que quitan de su percha cuando repentinamente en agarre de Piper se soltó. Ryan respiró a bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento y la conciencia, y su vista borrosa empezó a aclararse para apreciar que Mike, Boris y su padre lo habían salvado de su muerte, su progenitor moliendo lo que quedaba de Piper con un tubo metálico.

El caricaturista, en un impetuoso y encolerizado arrebato frenético golpeó con todas sus fuerzas vez tras vez al monstruo, que ya se encontraba como un irreconocible rastro de tinta.

—¡NADIE… TOCA… A MI… HIJO! —Decía con cada golpe, ignorando las salpicaduras de tinta que manchaban sus manos y su ropa cada vez más, hasta que finalmente, su ira menguó y se vio satisfecho al ver lo que había quedado de su desgraciado enemigo: nada.

Se incorporó jadeante, y dejó caer el tubo al suelo con un sonido metálico. Luego, y sin decir ni una palabra, volvió hacia su hijo para abrazarlo, aliviado de que se encontrara bien. Ryan ni se movió, quizás por la pérdida de oxígeno de la que todavía no se había recuperado por completo, o el aún presente dolor en su garganta, pero al oír las palabras de su padre, susurradas a su oído izquierdo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

—Lo siento…

Tal vez fue un impulso, el alivio de que Bendy no lo había matado mientras se separaron, o que realmente esperaba tener un día una oportunidad, una razón válida para abrazar a su padre, pero en ese momento, no le importó. Lentamente, rodeó el cuerpo de Henry con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Boris y Mike, que habían aplastado los restos de Fisher a base de sillazos, observaron la escena con una pequeña sonrisa…

Escena, que desapareció cuando un haz negruzco de tinta se interpuso entre ambos, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. Lo siguiente que supieron, fue que la tinta se expandió de golpe, como una explosión, y los mandó a todos a volar hasta aterrizar dolorosamente contra las paredes y máquinas de la sala.

—Eso fue incómodo de ver, ¿saben? —Escuchó Henry, con su visión dando vueltas. Lentamente, se puso de pie, o al menos eso intentó, porque un bastonazo en su costado lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra otra pared. —Demostrar tu cariño hacia tu otro hijo frente a mí… ¿No te parece cruel restregar en mi cara quién es tu favorito? —Aguantando el dolor, Henry levantó lentamente la mirada, y se quedó quieto al ver a Alice tirada detrás de Bendy, inconsciente, mientras el pequeño demonio, parado ante él, lo miraba fijamente con su fría sonrisa perpetua y balanceando su bastón de un lado al otro. —¡Je, je! Es broma, es broma. Tú ya no me interesas. —Lo señaló con su bastón, y los otros, que apenas y lograban levantarse, se alarmaron al notar que la tinta que antes componía a la Pandilla Carnicera empezaba a deslizarse en dirección a Henry. —Tengo ahora muchos otros planes en los que pensar… fue patético de tu parte creer que lograrías borrar todo lo que provocaste, pero debo agradecer tu egoísmo. Si no te hubieras ido, nunca hubiera descubierto qué soy en realidad, y la misión que tengo por delante. Este mundo, que nunca logró conocerme en mi fase más alegre, inocente e inofensiva, será obligado a verme como su dios a partir de hoy… Es una lástima que no podrás estar ahí para verlo, Henry. No estarás presente para contemplar a tu creación alzarse como el gobernante de este reino que voy a crear. Es una lástima, pero es mejor que tu historia dé punto final. Tu existencia termina ahora… —La tinta que se había desplazado hacia Henry empezó a arremolinarlo, dibujando en la pared detrás de él un pentagrama invertido de tinta. —Hasta nunca, creador…

Bendy estaba por chasquear sus dedos. Mike y Ryan se levantaron de golpe, pero nunca podrían llegar a tiempo. Alice apenas abrió los ojos, observando la escena con temor y desesperación, impotencia. Ryan cerró fuertemente los puños, y dio un paso al frente.

—¡NOOOOO!

Y después, silencio. Un angustiante e insoportable silencio. Bendy se quedó quieto. Alice abrió la boca y soltó un gemido de asombro. Mike palideció, y Ryan perdió la respiración.

Henry jadeó, observando lo que había sucedido, lo que lo había salvado de morir en un segundo…

La tinta que se había acumulado a su alrededor cayó al suelo sin gracia, manchándolo, y Bendy hizo una mueca de molestia encima de su imborrable sonrisa.

—No te cansarás de molestar, ¿cierto Boris? —Preguntó, mirando de soslayo al lobo que lo había abrazado por detrás, sujetando sus brazos para impedirle asesinar a Henry.

—Bendy, solo te pido que me escuches. —Suplicó el lobo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, te debo la vida a ti, te debo lo que soy a ti. Todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos, riendo, divirtiéndonos, ayudándote a olvidar el dolor, siempre están en mi corazón. Sé que también están en el tuyo, Bendy, pero los has sellado. Todos esos sentimientos, los encerraste en lo más profundo para no sufrir más. Lo sé… yo lo siento. Sé que sigues ahí. En realidad, siempre lo supe. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que abrieras los ojos y también lo vieras. Por eso, te seguí, incluso cuando cambiaste y te convertiste en lo que eres ahora. Por eso, te obedecí, y obedecí todos tus sucios planes para completar su venganza contra Henry. Porque siempre tuve la esperanza de que, tarde o temprano, lograras ver que lo que Henry te hizo no debe cambiarte de manera irrevocable. Todavía estás a tiempo de regresar, Bendy. No es demasiado tarde. Henry está arrepentido por lo que te hizo, yo estoy arrepentido por nunca ayudarte a evitar que te corrompieras poco a poco por la oscuridad… —La voz de Boris se quebró, y más lágrimas de tinta descendieron lentamente de sus ojos cerrados. —Por favor, Bendy, escúchame, y deja que el odio se desvanezca, que nada de esto vuelva a ser recordado, y que finalmente puedas ser feliz…

Lágrimas cayeron al suelo, gotas de tinta que lo mancharon un poco. Alice se tapaba la boca con una mano, sollozando. Mike se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano mientras se mordía el labio, y Ryan observaba con tristeza a aquel lobo que nunca creyó conocer perfectamente bien… Hasta ahora.

Jamás pensó conocer alguna vez a alguien tan puro como él…

—Boris… —Bendy se cubrió la cara con una mano, y empezó a temblar. Su voz resonando en la habitación fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran quietos. —Boris…

—¿Bendy…? —Al escuchar que Bendy parecía soltar gemidos, Boris sonrió, creyendo que finalmente, su amigo había…

—Siempre fuiste demasiado ingenuo… —Los ojos del lobo se ensancharon, cuando repentinamente, Bendy giró su rostro hacia él para observarlo con la misma sonrisa de siempre. —Demasiado ingenuo, **y demasiado persistente también.**

Bendy se apartó al lobo de encima de un manotazo, estrellándolo contra una pared donde se había dibujado mágicamente el pentagrama satánico. Henry se levantó de golpe y había abierto la boca para gritarle a Bendy, pero éste lo cayó al sacudir la tinta que todavía manchaba el piso contra él a modo de látigo, bateándolo hacia Mike y Ryan, quienes habían corrido hacia la acción para intervenir. Los tres humanos cayeron al suelo, y Bendy les restó importancia para observar a Boris, quien nuevamente había perdido toda su voluntad, demasiado decaído y triste para luchar por su amigo… o por su vida.

—Cometí muchos errores cuando Henry se fue, eso lo admito. —Habló Bendy, y alzó una mano hacia Boris. Ryan, Mike y Henry dejaron de jadear del dolor al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Boris, quien se estaba retorciendo del dolor, y había caído arrodillado. —Crearte no fue uno de ellos, pues sin ti, probablemente nunca habría tenido las fuerzas para sobrevivir hasta que descubrí mi verdadero propósito… Tu creación no fue un error… —Bendy rió por lo bajo, contemplando despiadado cómo Boris convulsionaba y se sujetaba el pecho.

Alice se había puesto de pie, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso, pues se tambaleó y volvió a caer.

—El error fue… —Dijo Bendy entre risas, y la tinta fue lentamente escurriéndose en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos dilatados, al tiempo que su sonrisa se volvía todavía más enloquecida y sádica. Boris gimió con más fuerza. — **Darte un corazón…**

La tinta cayó al suelo, derramándose también sobre la pared donde estaba inscrito el pentagrama.

El cuerpo de Boris reculó, y cayó inclinado sobre la pared, deslizándose lentamente por ella hasta sentarse, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de vida. En su pecho, lucía una terrible herida, de la cual destacaban incluso sus costillas destrozadas.

Y levitando sobre la mano de Bendy, se veía un corazón hecho de tinta, que el demonio arrancó inmisericorde del cuerpo del lobo de tinta, cuyos ojos cómicamente se habían vuelto unas "X" y soltó su último respiro antes de perder su vida. Bendy miró el corazón que había flotar gracias a su bastón levantado, y con una mueca de asco en su expresión divertida, lo dejó caer al suelo, deshaciéndolo en tinta.

—Qué repugnante. Bueno, todo tiene que hacerse por un propósito más importante, ¿verdad? Los sacrificios, principalmente. —Bendy se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Su cuerpo empezó a deformarse más y más, alargándose, y la tinta que formaba su cabeza se escurrió tanto por su cara que ahora la separación de sus cuernos era mucho más notable y los hacía lucir más largos. Lentamente, el demonio de tinta, ahora con una altura superior a la de Henry y sus guantes invisibles debido a la tinta que los había recubierto, centró su atención a los tres humanos que habían observado la escena completamente horrorizados y desconcertados… No. Mucho más que eso. —Y hablando de sacrificios, creo que tengo temas que tratar junto a ustedes tres…

—Lo mataste… —Escuchó, y logró voltear a tiempo para detener con sus manos babosas hechas de tinta el filo de la espada de Alice, cuyos ojos anegaba de lágrimas, pero su expresión demostraba una fiera furia abrumadora y desbordante, al igual que una pena y dolor más allá de la imaginación. —¡LO MATASTE!

—Tsk. Ya me había olvidado de ti, hermosa. — El demonio que antes era Bendy sonrió maniáticamente, y abrazó la cintura de Alice para acercarla a su cuerpo. —¿Bailarás con el demonio, Alice?

—¡Eres un maldito canalla, monstruosidad! —Vociferó la ángel, y de un movimiento, sus alas emergieron y aletearon con tanta fuerza que lograron generar un poderoso vendaval que empujó a un entretenido Bendy monstruoso hacia atrás, quien rió con diversión.

—¡Oh, sí, bebé! ¡Ya quería una buena fiesta! —Vitoreó Bendy, y alargó sus dos brazos hacia Alice para intentar atarla con ellos como si de tentáculos se tratasen, pero la ángel se elevó rápidamente.

Alice giró en el aire y descendió en picada sobre la cabeza de Bendy para intentar tajarlo con su arma, pero el divertido demonio interceptó el filo de la espada con sus manos, y sonrió, ignorando que las lágrimas de la ángel caían sobre su rostro.

—Boris siempre fue muy especial para ti, ¿verdad? —De un movimiento, Bendy había desprendido la espada de los dedos de Alice, la cual aterrizó incrustada en el suelo a unos metros de ahí. Bendy sonrió ante la sorpresa de Alice, y un segundo después la había sujetado con una mano por el cuello.

Alice forcejeó para librarse, pero Bendy era mucho más fuerte, y aunque batía sus alas con fuerza para elevarse y producir fuertes corrientes de aire, el demonio era firme e inamovible. Con su brazo libre, Bendy arrancó sin piedad una de las alas de Alice, quien gritó de dolor, pero su grito se ahogó en su garganta por la fuerza en aumento de su enemigo. Éste siguió riéndose, ahora que Alice, sin sus alas, no era capaz de volar y se encontraba colgada en su mano, con los pies tendidos en el aire.

—Boris, siempre con su negro corazón de oro, que ganó tu aprecio, ¿no es así? —Bendy siguió riéndose, y con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Alice. —A Boris le di un corazón… pero a ti, te di un cerebro… Y fuiste la única que lo utilizó en todo este tiempo… —Apretó más su agarre, y Alice cerró los ojos del dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Las lágrimas nunca dejaron de escurrirse de sus ojos, como gotas de tinta que caían al suelo. —Sin embargo… ¿Por qué, entonces, puedes sentir algo por los demás? ¿Por qué no eres como yo?

—Boris… me enseñó… —Habló Alice como pudo, mirando con odio al demonio. —Que… todos sentimos… todos sentimos empatía… ¡pero un horripilante monstruosidad como tú jamás lo entenderá!

—Sí, sí, soy un monstruo. —Bendy sonrió, muy divertido. —Un monstruo que solo busca diversión, y que, pensándolo bien, necesita a alguien que lo acompañe en su reinado… una reina. Pareces ser una candidata que cumple todos los requisitos, Alice.

—Antes… muerta… —Alice había empezado a perder la conciencia. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

—No te preocupes, mi reina. —Bendy volvió a reírse, y repentinamente, Alice empezó a retorcerse, víctima de terribles convulsiones. —Eso puede arreglarse.

—¡Alice! —Mike corrió de un segundo a otro para auxiliar a la ángel, y Ryan y Henry fallaron en detenerlo. —¡Suéltala, abominación…!

—Tú, chiquillo molesto. —Bendy, que había visto venir al joven, no tuvo ninguna dificultad en retenerlo en su agarre con su mano libre, y también lo levantó en el aire. —Me estoy cansando de tus repetitivas intervenciones. Un insecto como tú… **no es digno de tocar a un dios como yo.**

—Dios o no… ¡Sigues siendo un fenómeno sin corazón! —Le gritó Mike, con lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos. —¡Mataste a…!

—Sí, sí. Supérenlo. —Bendy ladeó la cabeza con fastidio, y se fijó en Alice, quien todavía se retorcía del dolor. —¿En qué estábamos, dulzura…?

—¡Basta! —Le rogó Mike, forcejeando y pateando a Bendy para que lo soltara y dejara de lastimar a Alice, aquella que los había salvado y guiado por todo este camino…

—¡Bendy, detente en este...! —Henry y Mike también se habían cansado de ver sufrir a Alice, y corrieron a ayudarla, o al menos intentarlo. Bendy no podría retenerlos a todos solo, y no iba a matarlos arriesgándose a perder su sangre, ¿verdad?

Claro, lo de la sangre Henry no lo sabía, y ahora mismo no le importaba. Iba a arriesgarse a morir, si lograba salvar a esos dos de las garras de lo que él había creado…

Pero en ese instante, un enorme manchón de tinta se abalanzó contra él y contra sus hijos, y ambos terminaron en el piso, cada uno con una de las enormes garras de la cosa encima de ellos.

Aquel monstruo que había atacado a Ryan y Mike, ahora tenía atrapadas a sus dos presas bajo sus zarpas, y entre su sonrisa de colmillos afilados, soltó una risa muy familiar.

—Pero miren quién decide aparecerse… —Bendy sonrió y meneó la cabeza. La criatura se irguió en respuesta, con sus dos presas en cada mano, y empezó a mutar poco a poco, tomando la forma exacta de la versión espeluznante y demoníaca de Bendy, como si ahora hubiera dos de ellos.

Ryan y Mike ensancharon los ojos, y Henry frunció el ceño.

—Se me hizo algo tarde. El tráfico, ya sabes. —Contestó el segundo Bendy, y sonrió con la misma locura que el original. De un movimiento, aventó a padre e hijo contra una pared con tanta fuerza que ésta se fisuro, y al soltarlos, Henry y Ryan se desplomaron con sus cuerpos llenos de heridas y aquella codiciada sangre dorada derramándose en el suelo, ambos demasiado lastimados para intentar algo más. Mike jadeó del miedo y preocupación, pero ambos Bendy's lo ignoraron. —Al menos, logré cumplir con mi parte esta vez.

—Tu trabajo era cazar a estos niños mientras yo buscaba a nuestro querido Henry, y como puedes ver, no lo lograste al pie de la letra. —Refutó el primer Bendy, ante la mirada molesta de Mike y los retorcimientos agonizantes de Alice.

—Como sea, como sea. —El segundo Bendy comenzó a acercarse al primero, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, se quedaron mirando entre sí unos segundos. —Ya hemos prolongado este show infernal lo suficiente. Es hora de dar inicio al acto final.

—Como gustes. —Los dos Bendy's empezaron a unirse en una sola masa de tinta, escena que Mike observó con horror, hasta volverse nuevamente un solo Bendy, pero exactamente igual a los dos que se encontraban ahí un segundo antes. —¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! **Tú.** —Miró a Alice, quien aún sufría cruelmente la tortura del demonio, y la tinta de su cuerpo estaba empezando a deformarse. — **Convirtámoste en lo que más odias, querida Alice. Me pregunto, qué sentiría Boris…** —Los ojos de Bendy relampaguearon un momento debajo de la tinta que los cubría, y Alice se quedó completamente quieta, dejando de moverse violentamente. — **… Si llegara a descubrir que aún después de todo esto…** —Tocó la frente de Alice con su dedo, los ojos de ella se apagaron. — **… Tú trabajaras para mí.**

Ryan y Henry abrieron los ojos para contemplar la monstruosidad que Bendy le estaba haciendo a Alice, lo cual Mike observaba muy de cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Bendy soltó a Alice, quien, con la tinta de su cuerpo distorsionándose constantemente, aterrizó de pie, con la cabeza gacha y sin moverse. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, a transformarse en algo mucho peor, mucho más horrible. Parte de su rostro se deformó, al igual que su cuerpo, y sus ropas se rasgaron ligeramente. Los cuernos casi escondidos entre su cabello se hicieron más notorios, sus ojos y su figura se volvieron más humanos, y su boca lucía hileras de filosos colmillos. Se hizo más alta, a tal punto de que parecía de la misma estatura que Bendy. Éste sonrió encantado, y más cuando la distorsionada versión de Alice Angel alzó la cabeza, y lo miró fijamente.

—A sus órdenes, mi amo. —Dijo ella, con su misma voz, aunque algo ronca y ligeramente distorsionada. Se arrodilló ante el demonio, que no podría estar más complacido.

—Levántate, mi reina. —Bendy le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó delicadamente sin demora, levantándose tal como se lo ordenaron. —Tú y yo haremos grandes cosas juntos. Los dos… o mejor dicho… —Riéndose como un desquiciado al pasarle por la mente una idea, sonrió todavía más y volteó hacia el cadáver de Boris, todavía tendido en una pared de la habitación. —Los tres.

Lanzó a Mike hacia Ryan y Henry, y los tres rodaron desparramados sobre el suelo, demasiado adoloridos para al menos intentar moverse.

Bendy los ignoró, y caminó lentamente hacia el lobo muerto. A medida que se acercaba al cuerpo de éste, su forma iba volviendo a la normalidad, al igual que su sonrisa y rostro inocente, pero con un toque malicioso. Alice lo siguió con las manos en la espalda, y una mirada neutral, casi muerta. El demonio de tinta se detuvo ante el cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo amigo, e hizo aparecer nuevamente su bastón, con el cual señaló el pecho de Boris.

—Siempre quisiste que volviéramos a estar juntos, ¿no es así, viejo amigo? —Bendy ladeó la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente. — **Pues ahora estaremos juntos por la eternidad.**

El cuerpo sin vida de Boris se puso de pie misteriosamente cuando Bendy chasqueó los dedos. Se retorció un segundo, y la herida de su pecho se cerró. Su cuerpo empezó a hincharse, volviéndose más corpulento, con brazos como troncos, y curiosas espinas curveadas, como cuernos de demonio, emergiendo de sus hombros. Un extraño halo, similar al de Alice, apareció sobre su cabeza, uniéndose a esta por medio de líneas de tinta. Con todavía sus ojos muertos, el lobo de caricatura pareció cobrar vida, pues dio ruidosos pasos hacia su nuevo amo, arrodillándose frente a él.

—¡Buen chico! —Bendy le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, a lo que "Boris" ni siquiera reaccionó. El demonio sonrió, y volteó hacia Henry al oír que intentaba levantarse.

Mike se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo al ser lanzado por Bendy, así que se encontraba inconsciente, como Ryan a causa del dolor por sus heridas. Bendy soltó una risa al ver la mirada enfurecida de su creador, y avanzó hacia él dando saltitos y chocando sus talones en el aire con cierto tono rítmico, hasta llegar ante él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parecen mis nuevos amigos, Henry? —Preguntó con tono inocente y a la vez sarcástico. Ni Alice ni Boris reaccionaron ante la mirada de lástima de Henry, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba totalmente equivocado… ¿Verdad? —Sonrió con debilidad, y agachó la mirada. Soltó una carcajada seca, como solía hacer para evitar llorar, y luego miró a su creación, al Bendy que él creó, a los ojos. —No hay ningún rastro del verdadero Bendy dentro de ti, ¿verdad? Ya no queda nada… se ha ido, y nunca volverá.

—¡Por fin comprendiste! —Bendy le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, divertido.

—No… no lo he comprendido. —Renegó Henry, apretando los puños, que temblaban a causa de sus heridas y la furia que lo carcomía. —¿Qué te sucedió, Bendy…? ¿Por qué te convertiste en esto? Lo que hice estuvo mal… pero… no hasta el punto de que te transformases en esta bestia, una bestia que no siente nada hacia las únicas personas que lo apoyaron, una bestia que no tiene misericordia por nadie, una bestia que se deleita en el sufrimiento de los demás, una bestia que manipula a quienes lo rodean como piezas de ajedrez…. —Miró a Alice y luego a Boris, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos por lo que les había hecho Bendy… —Una bestia que corrompe lo puro… ¿Cómo… pudiste? ¿Hiciste…? —Hipó, y carraspeó para controlar el quebrantamiento de su voz. —¿Hiciste… todo esto… porque te abandoné?

—Henry, Henry, Henry. —Bendy negó varias veces con la cabeza, con su característica sonrisa brillante y fría. —No seas tan egocéntrico. ¿Esto, por ti? Puede que antes sí, que antes hiciera todo esto como una venganza hacia ti, pero luego, entendí que sí tenía una razón para existir… —Bendy cerró los ojos y apretó la empuñadura de su bastón. —Creí que mi propósito era hacer felices a los demás, repartir alegría y gozo, junto a ti, pero… ¡soy mucho más que solo un dibujito que entretiene niños! ¡Soy mucho más que la mascota de un show en blanco y negro! ¡Soy mucho más que solo una imagen! Soy especial… soy importante… soy trascendental. Mis motivos van más allá de los conflictos de esta tierra, mi amigo. Hay una guerra más allá que todavía está desarrollándose, y que una de sus partes tiene una notable ventaja sobre la otra… Y yo soy el único que puede equilibrar la balanza, si juego bien mis cartas. Lo supe todo, gracias a… Sabes, creo que no es necesario decirte su nombre. Lo conoces bien, después de todo. —Bendy se encogió de hombros, y soltó una risita malvada. Chasqueó los dedos, y repentinamente, las tuberías de la máquina de tinta estallaron, y la habitación empezó a inundarse a gran velocidad. —Estos dos podrían serme útiles ahora mismo… —Señaló, haciendo levitar los cuerpos inconscientes de Ryan y Mike. La tinta ya estaba cubriendo gran parte del suelo de la pequeña fábrica, y avanzaba rápidamente hacia Henry, quien se había puesto de pie de golpe. —Pero tú… creo que puedes esperar un poco más…

—¿Papá…? —Henry ensanchó los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hijo, y Bendy miró de soslayo con una sonrisa al joven cuyos ojos se habían abierto ligeramente, y que se encolerizaron al encontrarse cara a cara con ese diablo de tinta. — **Tú…**

—Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. —Bendy acercó el rostro del joven al suyo, y lo fulminó con sus ojos dilatados, aunque la furia desbordante del joven le obligó a no amedrentarse. —Estás causándome **muchos problemas.**

Y de un manotazo, ante la mirada atónita de Henry, lanzó al adolescente con brusquedad contra unas enormes tuberías. Ryan se desplomó sin fuerzas, apenas consciente y con un terrible moretón en la cabeza y espalda.

—¡Ben…! —Henry se incorporó por completo, totalmente enfurecido, pero se encontró cara a cara con el bastón de Bendy.

—Y todo acaba ahora… —Sentenció Bendy, dando un paso al frente, a lo que Henry dio uno hacia atrás. —Todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste experimentar, fue lo que me convirtió en esto que soy. Todos estos años de abandono, olvido, soledad, fueron tu culpa, y esos me convirtieron en lo soy. Recuérdalo, Henry: recuerda todos esos errores que cometiste. Recuerda que todo lo que hoy está sucediendo… **lo provocaste tú.** —Henry miraba con cierto nerviosismo a su creación, y a la tinta que iba subiendo bajo sus pies, a tal punto de que llegaba a dificultarle el caminar. Distraerse con ese último detalle fue lo que lo condenó. —Y hoy… —Antes de volver a mirar a Bendy, éste lo había empujado en el pecho con su bastón, haciéndole resbalar y caer de espaldas sobre la tinta… que pareció convertirse en un pozo sin fondo, en el cual ahora se precipitaba hacia la absoluta oscuridad. — **Pagarás por ello.**

—¡Papá! —Ignorando por completo su dolor, graves heridas, y a Bendy, Ryan se alzó sobre sus pies y corrió hacia el agujero que repentinamente se había abierto en el suelo y por donde toda la tinta filtrada caía como una catarata. —¡Papá!

Henry lo vio todo en cámara. Quizás él se merece todo esto, después de todo. Su maldita obstinación lo había condenado lentamente con el paso de los años. Su ambición por la fama, lo impulsó a trabajar en este estudio que ahora sería su tumba, y su propia creación fue la que selló su destino… ¿Gracioso, no? Sus propios trabajos lo habían matado, literalmente. Y curiosamente, esos mismos esfuerzos lo separaron de las únicas personas que alguna vez amó y lo amaron a él, y solo cuando supo que una de ellas tenía pocos años más de vida, fue que volvió al lado de ambas… demasiado tarde, en realidad. ¿Cuántas veces arruinó todo para su esposa? ¿Cuántas noches ella se habría quedado esperándolo, prometiéndole a un pequeño Ryan que regresaría? ¿Cuántas veces los decepcionó a ambos? Su esposa murió con una sonrisa en el rostro, una última sonrisa. Lo supo, porque él la vio antes de morir, en la cama del hospital. Obtuvo su último aliento, antes de que su corazón se apagara, y pudo estar con ella en sus últimos segundos en esta tierra. Ella murió sonriendo, aunque, pensándolo bien, cuando él regresó, lo hizo por su propia canallada. ¿Cómo tuvo valor para olvidarlo todo tan tarde, solo cuando descubrió que ella estaba muriendo poco a poco? ¿Cómo ella, a pesar de todos sus fallos, tuvo la posibilidad de sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre? Nunca dejó de preguntárselo, ahora más que nunca. Ni siquiera él podría volver a ser feliz, incluso cuando decidió renunciar a sus sueños para disfrutar los últimos meses que le quedaba a su familia mientras estaba completa. Tenía la sensación de un inminente desastre, que todo eso era pasajero, que algún día perdería todo lo que amó, y que sería irrevocable. Nada es permanente, y él lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, si uno de los dos tendría que haber muerto, era él. Ryan hubiera sido mucho más feliz de haberse criado al lado de su madre. Él nunca estuvo muy presente, después de todo. Ryan seguía sonriendo, era porque su fortaleza, la fortaleza de su madre… y la frialdad de su padre. Y, por supuesto, si ella hubiese sido la que viviera de los dos, Ryan no moriría este día también. Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de ver la cara de su hijo una última vez, ahora que se asomaba en el túnel por donde caía hacia su cercana perdición.

Al menos, a pesar de todo, Ryan no lo odiaba. Al menos, ya no. Sonrió a pensar en eso, y creyó que, al menos al verlo sonreír por última vez, Ryan podría tener un poco más de confianza para seguir adelante, lograr sobrevivir a esto. Ser él quien salvara el día, como siempre soñaba ser el superhéroe que salvara el mundo cuando era pequeño.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver aparecer a Bendy detrás de su hijo, sonriendo y sujetándolo. Ryan nunca apartó los ojos de su padre, aun cuando Bendy lo arrastró y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad…

Una oscuridad, que se hizo infinita en poco tiempo.

Henry Stein cerró los ojos. Ya había aceptado su destino, aunque no había aceptado el de su hijo.

Él fue quien lo arrastró, a él y a Mike, hacia todo este desastre, y si él iba a morir por su culpa… arder por la eternidad en el infierno no sería un castigo suficiente.

La oscuridad ahora lo acompañaba, pero se sentía tan lejana y distante, tan cercana y silenciosa, que seguía sintiéndose solo.

Porque así estaba.

Solo, y atrapado en el derrumbe que él mismo provocó al apilar sus errores uno tras otro hasta que colapsaron sobre él.

Y éste era el resultado.

La risa de Bendy fue lo último que escuchó, antes de cerrar los ojos, y que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se intensificara. Un silencio sepulcral, que sellaría su muerte.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Oh, sí, bebé! ¡Este sí que fue bueno! (y muy, muy largo. Espero que hayan tenido tiempo para leer hasta aquí) ¡Fue el capítulo más largo que hice en mi vida! Miren, que hasta me siento cansado, pero me encanta como quedó. ¡Miles de gracias a todos los que llegaron a leerlo completo! ¡Les estaré eternamente agradecido! Y unas gracias especiales para Simplemente Yo. Señalo que estuve a punto de pausar este fic como lo he hecho con el resto de los míos (ups) pero su Review en el capítulo anterior fue lo que me animó a seguir escribiendo hasta ahora. Estoy conforme con el resultado, ¿y ustedes? ¡Déjenme sus Reviews para saberlo!**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿qué seguirá? ¿Creen que debería terminar el fic así? O.O Ña, es broma. Pero les digo que tal vez descanse un poco antes de subir el tan ansiado final, y voy a planearlo bastante para que quede al menos aceptable (es la primera vez que termino un fic en toda regla, así que veremos cómo queda). Nuevamente, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y espero que pasen un buen día/tarde/noche.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, mis queridos lectores.**_


End file.
